Donated Family
by RorickTrevelyan
Summary: Modern/Realworld AU, Weiss is working successfully at Beacon Inc. one of the biggest companies in Vale. Working away from her family name after her the promises made to her grandmother. Now the most unusual blood donation may make her question what she thought she knew about Family. Rated M for language, sexual situations, and Yang. Eventual pairings. I'm not sorry. At all.
1. Donated Family

_Yay! New story! This one is in the works so updates may be slow, but hey it's one of my favorite one's I've written so far._

 _A few things, number one in this one the cast is a bit older than the show, not by much but by enough. Also you'll learn more as you read the story._

 _Once again reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy it._

Donation Drive

Weiss sighed as she hung the phone up. She dragged her hands across her eyes in exhaustion and stared at the slowly moving clock. Only ten more minutes until she could leave. She glanced over to her computer screen and saw the emails fly by: reminders, meeting notices, and personal gossip channels. She finally just logged off and shut down. Today was finally over.

"Miss Schnee?" her secretary knocked on the door just as she shut off her computer.

"Yes, Glynda?" she asked, trying desperately to keep a smile.

"You have a quick meeting," she announced. A young woman walked in behind her looking around the large office she sat in. "After that you're free," she whispered with a wink. The woman herself was still looking around at the impressive size and positioning of the office.

Weiss was too distracted with the woman. She was quite beautiful. She had long blonde hair, and brilliant purple colored eyes, she was also certainly gifted in her figure. Hourglass wasn't quite the correct word.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Weiss finally asked.

"Yes you can," the woman said with a beaming smile. "My name is Yang Xiao Long, and you are Miss Schnee correct?"

"Yes I am and may I ask what this meeting is about?"

"Actually it's just an invitation to another meeting if you're interested. You've done a lot of blood donation at the hospital; well this meeting would be a donation for a private patient if you're interested. Again this is totally voluntary, but I will need a straight answer by this weekend. Just so I know to keep looking or not."

"Who is this patient?"

"My younger sister, it's a very," she paused and sighed. "Complicated situation, so it will be a long meeting but after looking over your profile with the hospital I trust you with this."

"I see."

"Once again this is totally voluntary."

"I understand, when would this meeting take place?"

"Potentially it could take place this weekend," Yang said with a smile. "But if not, at your earliest convenience hopefully sooner rather than later."

"I see, well I do not have plans this weekend so I should be able to meet with you and your sister."

"Thank you, so much! Here's my information, if you have any other questions. Thank you again, I'll see you Saturday then!" She smiled, waved and left. Weiss looked at the card she gave her, handwritten with little flames by her name. She finished packing up and left for the day.

Her empty apartment gave no solace to the feeling of boredom. She threw her bag on the couch and warmed up her dinner in the microwave. Even the shows she used to love didn't hold her interest. She paused and thought about it, and came to the conclusion that she was just tired. It was just a long day.

That was part of a long week.

That was in a long month.

Also in a long year.

Weiss sighed and sipped at her drink. She pulled up her laptop and wondered if there was anyone to talk to online, but no one. She watched the hours go by on the clock until she thought it was late enough to get ready for bed.

At least the weekend promised something different.

XXX

Weiss walked in to work the next day and was greeted with her coffee and the reports from the night before as per usual.

"Thank you, Glynda," she said quietly. "Could you also make a reminder to call Miss Xiao Long about noon today, I need to solidify a few things."

"Of course, ma'am, you also have a call from a Ms. Nikos. She said she wanted to talk a bit."

"Really? Thank you Glynda." Weiss smiled a bit as she entered her office. She was greeted with the usual workload but she had a bit of a smile on her face. A few hours passed and when the workload slowed a bit she called Pyrrha back.

" _Hello?_ " Pyrrha asked.

"Hi, Pyrrha, it's me Weiss."

" _Oh, hello Weiss! It's good to talk to you again_ ," she said.

"Yes it is, seeing your message actually made my day."

" _Well that's good to hear, so how have you been?_ "

"Oh you know, surviving."

" _I see, well the reason I called is that Jaune got invited on a trip with some family and we haven't had a chance to meet since we graduated so I thought we could meet up._ "

"That sounds great! When would you like to?"

" _Well I'm free Saturday and Sunday, so does that work?_ "

"Yes actually, Sunday sounds nice! Where would you like to meet?"

" _How about that new coffee shop that opened up on Main Street_?"

"That sounds great, does lunch work?"

" _Absolutely, well it was nice talking to you again, but I need to go, I have a meeting with another friend._ "

"Yes it was, have fun and I'll see you soon."

" _You as well, bye Weiss._ "

"Good-bye." Weiss sighed with a smile and leaned back in her chair. She lazily sipped her coffee as she scanned through her emails. One struck her attention, as she scanned the message it was from Yang.

" _Hey, just wanted to let you know the time we need to meet is around noon. And this is our address, can't wait to meet with you! See you tomorrow!_ "

Weiss chuckled at the amount of emoticons that decorated the email, and wrote down the address in her scroll. She looked over at the clock and stood up going towards the office door.

"Glynda, cancel the call to Miss Xiao Long, I have that taken care of. And write down my messages. I'm going out to lunch," she said happily.

"Have fun," Glynda said with a smile of her own. It was nice to see her smiling again.

Weiss walked happily toward the elevator and passed a few of the cubicles, only to catch the tail end of a few bits of gossip aimed at her. Her head dipped and her pace picked up as she reached the hallways that led to the elevator. The elevator opened and she strode in just as she heard one of the cubicle workers say:

"You just know she's a puppet for her family."

The doors closed and she was alone with that comment. She balled her fists until her knuckles were white and fought tears as she descended. She heard the bell ding and stormed out to the parking lot and slammed herself in her car. She fought her tears until her face was red and punched the dash of her car in anger.

"Damn it!" she shouted in tears. She calmed herself down after a few more moments when her phone rang, showing the smiling face of her sister. "Because why not?" she grumbled. "Hello?" she asked

" _Hey little sis!_ "

"Hello Winter."

" _Jeez you sound grumpy, what's up?_ "

Weiss stared down at the bleeding gash on her hand and sighed. "It's been a long day." Weiss pinched the phone between her ear and shoulder as she bandaged the wound. "So what's this about?" she asked.

" _What can't I just talk to my darling little sister?_ "

"Given your track record, no you can't." Weiss started the car and put her phone into the on-deck speaker.

" _Fair enough, dad wants to talk to you_."

"Then he can call me or text me or send a letter. He knows that." Weiss pulled out and sped down the road. "I'm not letting him use you as a go-between anymore."

" _He said he tried to call last night but you didn't answer, he thinks you're ignoring him again._ "

"What else is new? Did he remember the time difference; it's a three hour gap. I was probably asleep."

" _He says he remembered but I have no way of knowing, but you should probably talk to him. He seems anxious to talk._ "

"Like I said, he can do it. Not you. How's mom?"

" _Same old, same old, staring at your picture in the hallway like you died and sighing anytime someone mentions your name._ "

"For crying out loud, I just talked to the woman two months ago!"

" _But according to her it's been ages, she wants to talk to you as well._ "

"She has my cell number she can talk to me whenever she wants."

" _You know what I mean; both of them are kind of antsy about talking to you. They haven't been like this for a while._ "

"Well dad knows what it will take, or did he conveniently forget why I left Atlas?"

" _Yeah about that, I think you've got to let it go._ "

"No."

" _Weiss I know it-._ "

"No you don't Winter." Weiss slammed the car into park but left the phone running. "You weren't there, you were in the military. You don't know. Don't say you do, if dad wants to talk to me or reconcile, then he'll actually need to reconcile."

" _Weiss, maybe it's time to throw all that under the bridge, you two could heal up and fix your relationship._ "

"I burned that bridge a long time ago," Weiss said with a sigh. "I have to go, it's my lunch hour."

" _Talk to me later okay?_ " Winter asked. Weiss sighed and shook her head. " _You promise?_ "

"Okay," she said softly.

" _Okay, good-bye._ "

"Bye."

The dial tone rang in the empty car and left Weiss alone in the silence once more. She left the car and entered finding her usual table. She sat alone with her lunch for the majority of the hour.

"Are you okay?" someone asked. Weiss looked up as a woman walked up. "Is something wrong?"

Weiss sighed. "Just been a long day."

"I get that, but it seems like there's more." The woman sat across from Weiss and ordered a drink for the two of them. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

Weiss really looked at the woman, long black hair lazily hanging past her shoulders. The little white bow on her head was the only bit of color in her black tresses. But her golden colored eyes shone brighter.

"I don't think it's wise, it's just family matters."

"Well have a drink on me, seems you could use it," she said. "Hope you have a better day."

"Thank you." Weiss ordered her favorite coffee and sat back looking at the clock. Every time the minute hand moved closer to the top she grew more nervous. She finally gave up and picked up her scroll.

" _Yes Ms. Schnee?_ " Glynda asked.

"I'm taking the rest of the day, why don't you finish up and take the day too. I'll see you on Monday."

" _Are you okay, ma'am?_ "

"Yes, I just need some rest."

" _I see, well have a good weekend ma'am._ "

"You as well, Glynda."

Weiss sat in her car for a few minutes and let the silence build up until she finally plugged her scroll in and let the radio play.

" _Come alive and shatter me!_ " the song's screaming violins and music box clashed in her mind and she quickly turned it back off.

Her empty apartment once again welcomed her in silence. Weiss left the TV to ramble mindlessly in the background as she searched for something to do, she had already called for takeout but it wouldn't be here for a while.

But nothing. She sat in her apartment for hours just thinking of her life, her family, her job and nothing seemed right.

Her scrolls ringtone jarred her out of her stupor and she quickly answered. "Hello?"

" _Hello, Weiss!_ " It was Yang.

"Hello, Yang," she said nervously.

" _I just wanted to make sure you were still coming,_ " she said happily.

"Yes I'm still going to be there, noon correct?" she asked.

" _Yep, noon it is! And I actually wanted to say thank you, it means a lot to me and I really appreciate you doing this. Thank you._ "

"It's no problem."

" _Still thank you, so I'll see you tomorrow?_ "

"Yes, tomorrow."

" _Okay, bye! Have a good night!_ "

"Good night."

Weiss hung up the call and shook her head. At least she could still do something.

XXX

Weiss waited in front of the door for a few moments staring at the number. 687, this was the place. It was pretty nice, Weiss wondered what Yang did for a living now.

She placed a few knocks on the door, unsure of what to expect.

She certainly didn't expect for the door to fly open seconds after she knocked, or for Yang to practically shove her in the apartment for that matter.

"Yes, you're here! I have to finish a few other things first but then we'll get started, sorry I'll be right back." Yang dashed off and left Weiss alone in the living room. It was smaller than Weiss' apartment but it was also full. Family pictures covered the walls, instrument cases piled in the corner next to a piano and a music stand, the TV was small but it was next to a shrine of game systems and open game cases. The table by the piano had a half finished board game, and the doors led out to a blooming garden on the balcony.

It was a home. Weiss kept walking around staring until she heard someone in the kitchen behind her. She turned to investigate and was greeted by a young woman dressed only in black bra and panties searching through the fridge. Weiss' eyes widened and she blushed as the woman was bent over digging through the contents. When she did finally stand she just immediately turned to pour a glass of milk ignoring Weiss behind her. The woman finally turned and met Weiss' wide unblinking eyes with her own.

No one moved.

"AH!" the woman screamed and dashed off leaving the milk on the table and Weiss in the dust. Yang ran back in worried but Weiss just pointed down the hall where the semi-naked woman had ran off too. Yang ran down the hall to find her.

"Ruby what have I told you about that?!" she shouted.

"You could have warned me that there was someone here!"

"If you actually listened to me this wouldn't be a problem! And maybe if you woke up before noon!"

"I do wake up before noon; I just don't leave the room! There's a difference!" Weiss didn't move or blink. She wasn't sure if she was breathing, until Yang finally returned with the young woman now dressed in an oversized red hoodie and faded jeans.

Awkward was an understatement.

"Who is she?!" the young woman asked quietly.

"Her name is Weiss, she's the one I told you about remember? She's here to-."

"No." The young woman turned to leave but Yang stopped her.

"I know you're still worried but you need to-."

"No!" she said louder this time. "I don't want to and I don't need to!"

"Ruby look at yourself, you can barely keep your eyes open and you can't concentrate on anything!"

"I'm just tired! It's been a long week okay?!"

"Ruby this isn't tired, you need to-."

"But I don't want to! I didn't ask for this like you and Blake!" she shouted, near tears. Yang hugged her suddenly and held her tightly as she squirmed, crying into Yang's chest.

"I know you didn't Rubes, and I'm sorry. But please don't worry, Blake and I will take care of you, we'll help you get through this okay? You'll be back on your feet in no time."

Ruby didn't say anything but just hugged her back. "You promise?" she asked quietly.

"I promise, now let's sit down and we'll explain the situation to Weiss okay?"

Ruby just nodded and moved toward the living room.

"Sorry about all that," Yang said. "It's been a rough few years." Yang sighed and put a kettle of water on. "Would you like some?" she asked.

"Yes please."

"Man I wish Blake was here for this, she's so much better at this than I am."

"What is going on if I may ask?" Weiss asked.

Yang just sighed. "It's a long story, if you want I'll tell you the whole thing or we can just skip to why I invited you here. Up to you, I guess."

"I want to know," Weiss said.

"Are you sure you'd believe me?"

"Well I'd have to hear it first."

"Alright then," she sighed. Yang handed Weiss her mug and led her to where Ruby was sitting. Weiss could see what Yang was talking about, she looked exhausted. Bloodshot eyes, bags upon bags, pale skin, she was nodding off while waiting even. She looked like Weiss almost.

"So what is this about?"

"Weiss," Yang started out. "How much do you know about vampirism?"

Weiss was shocked at the questions and what it insinuated.

"It's a myth."

"Besides that, I mean."

"Well from all the stories, I'd say it's a curse."

"Well you're half-right," Yang explained. "Vampirism is kind of like sex, it can be given with consent or forced, and also like sex if forced it can have a lot of negative effects."

"You're trying to tell me that you two are?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Yep, pointy fangs and all." Yang opened wide and eight large fangs grew before Weiss' eyes. Ruby did the same but on a smaller scale. "I took vampirism as a gift, so for me there were no negative side effects other than an over sensitivity to taste." Weiss blinked a few times in shock to what she was hearing. Ruby grew uncomfortable as she met Weiss' wide eyes.

"But Ruby didn't?"

"Ruby was turned three years ago in a rouge attack," she explained. "We managed to find her before the rouge killed her but the process was already started."

"Process?" Weiss asked.

"Vampirism isn't just sucking the blood and move on; the initial bite is what starts it. It's when the vampire can either start the process or just feed. But doing that takes conscious effort, so newborns and younglings who are just feeding to feed don't often know they can stop that process at will. In fact draining blood isn't what makes vampires, it's just how we get nourishment. It's a long complicated procedure, and when we found Ruby she was already going through it. Blake finished the process but there were already negative side-effects."

"What kind?" Weiss asked.

"Over sensitivity to hearing and smell, she got off lucky but not lucky enough. She still turned."

"I see, and I'm here because?"

"A long time ago, vampires and humans reached a peace and started a process of voluntary blood donors to help sustain us. We knew that the humans would kill us given even the slightest reason so we saw the truth and surrendered. Some disagreed but it was the right thing to do. Now people can voluntarily give blood to vampires instead of us attacking and feeding. It's a cleaner process and makes the vampires seem more human."

"And I would be one of those?" she asked. Ruby started shifting uncomfortably.

"Yes, if you chose to be." Yang sighed and held her sisters hand. "Why don't you go to the garden, sweetie? I'll finish this."

Ruby nodded and moved out to the balcony.

"Is she okay?"

"She hasn't fed in three years, and it's starting to show." Yang sighed and put her mug down. "She's been so scared of this, Blake and I have tried to help but," Yang closed her eyes and paused. "All we wanted was for her to be the Ruby we knew, but Ruby's convinced that she's gone. Everything you see in this room hasn't changed in three years. She's left it all alone and convinced herself that Ruby's dead."

"I'm sorry."

"That's why I was so excited when you agreed to this meeting; you're the first person who even agreed to meet with me. I don't usually do these; I'm just copying the lines Blake uses."

"I see," Weiss looked out at Ruby fiddling with her garden. Dozens of different roses sat in the boxes. "Do you have a donor?"

"Yes but Ruby can't feed off of her too, it's a rule. Besides, Ruby wouldn't want to feed off of my donor, even if she could."

"Why not?"

"Personal reasons, my blood donor is a close friend that I went to college with. Blake's blood donor is out of the picture too, but that's also for a different reason."

"Why is that?"

"Her blood donor is a special one, Blake is a very old vampire."

"How old?"

"She was turned in the 1400's, I think 1472, but don't quote me on that. She doesn't like to talk about it."

"Wow," she marveled. "So who is Blake?"

"Oh, Blake's my wife."

Weiss once again went wide eyed. "Really?"

"Yep," she said happily. "Well _technically_ , she's the one who turned me. So we are married by vampire rules, but we were thinking for our fifth anniversary we'd have a real ceremony."

"I see," Weiss said still shocked.

"Oh are you not comfortable with girls or?" Yang asked.

"I just didn't expect you to be married, you seem really young. But I guess that's not a real argument now. I'm sure Blake must be nice."

"Mmhmm, she's a special lady. Blake and I are the only family Ruby's got now."

"Why is that?"

"Ruby's mom died when she was in high school, we lost our father a few years after that and I lost my mom a little bit after I was born. So Blake, our uncle Qrow and I are the only family she has."

"Wait you two have different moms?"

"Yeah, we're only half-sisters but sisters all the same." Yang sighed happily watching Ruby pull weeds and fix her roses. "That's her little shrine to her mom, she loved to garden when she was alive. She's the reason we have that piano in the first place too, she taught Ruby to play."

Weiss looked at the picture hanging above the piano. Ruby's mom was beautiful, Ruby looked just like her. Weiss remembered the excuse she gave to Yang. "It's just been a long week." Weiss internally scolded herself for using that excuse too much. Yang reminded her so much of Winter or at least what Winter could have been. Ruby trudged through after finishing her routine in the garden, and Weiss could see the strain she was going through.

"I'll do it," she said. Ruby snapped her head to the side with wide eyes as Yang smiled. "What do I do?"

Yang literally jumped out her seat and grabbed some papers from the desk in a chorus of thank yous.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked. Ruby stopped but didn't make eye contact. "Thank you."

Ruby raised an eyebrow but shook her head and left.

Yang came back and handed her the contract and pen.

"I have one more question," she said. "Will she," Weiss paused a moment. "Bite me every time?"

Yang shrugged. "I mean if you want her to she can, but we usually just take a blood bag like a normal donation."

Weiss sighed, relieved. "Okay. Where do I sign?"

"Right here, and here." Yang bounced in her seat happily. "So now we need to talk about some practical stuff, like the times."

"I understand."

"You'll need to come by once a week for the first six weeks. Since Ruby is still so new to blood the donations will start out at half of what they would normally be, but after the six weeks you'll be able to have the normal schedule of once every two weeks. All the information you need are in these papers. You can wait for your first donation until next week or today, but that's up to you."

"If I need to I can do it today."

"Great, thanks, that'll help. I'll get things set up," she said happily. Weiss couldn't help but chuckle when Yang practically skipped away. Weiss stood and walked around the room for a minute, nearing the piano. She remembered sitting next to her mother as she played her favorite songs. Staring in wonder at her hands flying over the keys, inspiring her to learn how to dance, and even later to sing. She missed that.

"Do you play?"

Weiss turned and Ruby was sitting back on the couch staring over at her. "My mother did, she was the reason I learned to dance."

"What's your mom like?"

"Hard to say," Weiss answered. "I haven't talked to her in a while."

"Did she die?"

Weiss just shook her head. "I don't get along with my family like you do with Blake and Yang. I wish I had Yang for an older sister." Weiss sat down across from Ruby again on the other couch. Ruby tucked her legs into her and hugged them tightly.

"Sorry for earlier, it's," Ruby began.

"Been a long week?" she asked. "Yeah, I get that."

"Yang gave up so much for me," she muttered. "She turned because of me, she dropped out of college, she gave up her career for me, and all of this was my fault."

"No it's not," Weiss said.

"Blake told me not to go out." Ruby buried her head between her knees. "All of this started because of a stupid candy bar."

"No, it started because of one man's decision. You just happened to be there at the wrong time."

"It doesn't make it any better," she said. Her voice was muffled by her knees but Weiss could hear it wavering.

"Neither does blaming yourself."

"But it was my fault!" she said again, refusing to pull her head from her knees.

"No it was his." Weiss sighed and shifted to the edge of the couch. "Ruby if you really want to make the situation better, you need to forgive yourself. Because you aren't at fault, Blake and Yang have moved past it and all they care about is protecting you." The two sat in silence for a bit longer, Ruby's head not moving away.

"But how do I move past it?" she asked.

"I wish there was an easy answer."

Ruby stood up quickly and left the room just as Yang came back.

"Everything okay?"

"Getting better I think," Weiss answered. She rolled up her sleeve and helped move the bandage. Yang moved the needle and tube around with great precision. "You seem really calm about this," she marveled.

"Experience, Blake taught me when she was helping with her donor, then I got more experience with my donor, so by now it's just muscle memory."

"The smell doesn't get to you?"

"It used to, enhanced senses and all, but you get used to it." Yang was careful and quickly set Weiss up. "You'll only be giving one pint this week, Ruby will need to get used to this."

"Has she done this at all?"

"Not since she was turned, this whole thing has been too scary for her."

"How does she feel about it?"

"You'd know better than me, I heard you guys talking. She doesn't want to talk to us."

"She blames herself; she said Blake told her not to go out."

"Yeah," Yang sighed and leaned back as the blood kept flowing. "It's no one's fault except that rouge. He was taken care of though."

"Is that enough?" Weiss asked.

"Yes it is. Thank you again." Yang took the needle out and helped the bandage attach. She stood up with the bag and started to move away. "Um, are you squeamish at all?"

"A little bit, why?"

"Then you might not want to watch this, I guess now you're done if you don't have any other questions."

"Not at the moment."

"Okay, well thank you again. Thanks so much for all of this, maybe Blake will be back next week and you could meet her."

"Where is she?"

"She had to talk to some people in Vacuo I think, she'll be back soon. She'll be so happy."

"I can imagine," Weiss paused as she stood by the door. "I'll stay until she's finished. Just in case, you know."

"Okay, if you just want to wait out here." Yang took the bag and moved down the hall into Ruby's room, Weiss stood in the main room looking around at the decorations again. She looked at the family pictures for Yang and Ruby. Yang and her mom looked similar but there were key differences. Ruby and her mom looked identical almost. Ruby was smiling so big in that picture it looked like it hurt, Yang smiled with her dad and Ruby's mom had the simplest smile.

"Weiss?" Yang asked. Weiss turned around quickly as Yang smiled. "It's done, she took it all."

"Good, then I'll see you next Friday."

"Next Friday it is then!"

XXX

Weiss sat in her apartment staring out at the artificial horizon. She looked at the mark on her hand and the mark on her arm as she swirled the glass of tea absent-mindedly. She held her scroll in her other hand staring at the contacts screen. Each button she pressed seemed harder and harder to do. The ringing was loud in her ear even holding the scroll away from her, waiting for the answering machine.

" _Hello_?" the voice asked.

"Hi, dad," she said quietly.

" _Weiss, is that you?_ "

"Yes it is, dad."

Her dad was quiet on the other line for longer than she was comfortable with. " _I'm sorry; I wasn't expecting you to call._ "

"I wasn't either, but Winter said you tried to call last night."

" _Yes, I thought I had remembered the time difference but it seems I didn't._ "

"I had assumed. Is there anything you need?"

" _We were recently re-arranging and we found a box of your belongings. It seemed older than the others, I wanted to know what you wanted done with it._ "

"You can mail it to me, worst case scenario I'll donate what I don't want."

" _As you wish, I'll send it tomorrow morning._ "

"Thank you." Weiss had expected the call to end there but he still hung on.

" _I spoke with your superior at Beacon yesterday._ "

Weiss' eyes widened and her anger flared.

"Y-you what?!" she asked.

" _I had some questions for him that I wasn't sure you could answer honestly._ "

"You went behind my back again?! What did you ask him?!"

" _Questions of your work ethic, quality, time management, questions a father would ask of a daughter working that sort of job._ "

"Why?!"

" _He gave you a glowing report, I was surprised._ "

"What, were you surprised that I actually take myself seriously enough to make good on my words?!"

" _He complimented your dedication to your work, as well as the quality given how much you do._ "

"Where are you going with this?" she asked.

" _Is there any way I can assist you?_ "

Weiss held the scroll in a shaking hand. "What?"

" _Do you need anything from me? Any money for unforeseen expenses?_ "

"N-no not at the moment."

" _If that changes let me know, I'll do what I can._ "

"Okay," she said slowly.

" _Can you do something for me?_ "

"What?" she asked skeptically.

" _Can you call your mother sometime? She's acting as if you're dead and it's starting to get weird._ "

She involuntarily laughed at her father's delivery. "I'll see what I can do."

" _Thank you._ "

"Actually, can I ask you a favor?"

" _Ask away._ "

"Can you ask mom if she still has the piano music to my first recital? I wanted it for a friend."

" _I can't imagine she'd have thrown that away, but I'll ask in case. Shall I send it to you as well?_ "

"Yes please, thank you."

" _You're welcome, Weiss_."

"Dad I," she paused, gripping the scroll tightly. "I love you."

" _I love you too,_ " he said after a moment.

"Have a good night."

" _You as well_."

Weiss fought to control her breathing after the call ended. She set her glass down and stared out into the city, still fighting to understand what had transpired. She finally managed to calm down enough to sleep, much later that night.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

XXX

 _Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! There is more to this story, but like I said before updates may be slower than usual._

 _Thanks again, and I'll see you next time._


	2. Donated Happiness

_New chapter for the story! I hope you enjoy it! This one does have somethings in it that aren't fully explained as of this chapter, so fair warning ahead. All will be explained but in later parts of the story. But regardless I hope you like it!_

Weiss stood by her car, parked a few blocks from the coffee shop. She awaited the text from Pyrrha saying that she was there or on her way. She didn't want her to walk that far if she could avoid it.

Pyrrha though seemed unperturbed with the distance as she turned the corner. "Hello, Weiss!" she said, as she flung herself down the street on her crutches.

"Hi, Pyrrha, do you need any help?" she asked.

"Not at all, I've gotten quite used to these. It's sort of fun now!" She smiled and hugged Weiss, balancing herself on her leg.

"I haven't seen you since before the accident. I'm sorry in advance if I stare," she warned nervously.

"It's no trouble at all, like I said. I've actually gotten used to it."

"How long do you have to wait for the prosthetic?"

"I'm actually debating getting one now, after it's all said and done. But enough about that, let's go!" she moved away quickly on her crutches. Weiss walked beside her, carrying Pyrrha's purse as they walked together to the coffee shop.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Weiss asked.

"Since graduation, almost eight years by now," she said. They sat at an outdoor table as a waitress came by with menus and straws.

"How is Jaune?" Weiss asked, absent-mindedly skimming over the menu.

"He's been doing well and he's been so supportive through all of this. It's nice to see he's finally recovering as well."

"How did he take it when it happened?"

"He met me in the hospital that night and stayed through the night. Every time I needed anything he was there, I could actually see him outside of the operating room before they put me to sleep. By the time I woke up he was sitting there in the room next to me."

"Wow," Weiss said with a smile.

"In fact the day after it happened he got on one knee, he just proposed on the spot. He said he'd been planning it for a while, but this just sealed the deal for him. He wasn't going to let me go through this alone. It was an amazing feeling."

"I had heard you'd gotten married but that was it, what exactly happened?"

"Well we just eloped. We got the certificate after I got out of the hospital and he carried me into our apartment bridal style. It's been rough but it's actually smoothing out as we speak. We were thinking on our fifth anniversary we'd have a real ceremony."

"Sounds interesting," Weiss smirked thinking of Yang.

"What about you, I knew there was someone in school but what happened?"

"Well we didn't last, but we parted as friends at least. Since then I haven't been looking so there hasn't been much of a chance."

"Well at least you ended on a good note," Pyrrha said happily. The waitress returned with their drinks and the two gave their orders. "So I had heard you got hired at Beacon, which sounds exciting."

"It is actually, it's an office job but at least I do something interesting. Besides after I got out of college it was a blessing to have the job."

"How is Ozpin as a boss? I'd heard his pretty iron fist about his employees."

"He's actually not as scary as I thought. He's this very calm, very quiet man. I've gotten to meet him a few times but I've barely heard him speak because he just reads his reports and sips coffee."

"How strange, I wonder why the rumors fly like that then."

"Hard to say, but he's apparently very happy with me. From what I heard of my old manager he's the reason I got promoted last year."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah," Weiss said. "So what about you, is it safe to assume that you aren't chasing your old career anymore?"

"You mean basketball?" she asked with a smirk. She wiggled the remaining part of her leg under the table comically. "No, but Nora told me I could kick some rear in a wheelchair league if I wanted. I'm actually looking into helping Jaune with his job."

"What does he do?"

"He works as a hire-on for different construction companies, he'll work for one company for a year or so then get transferred. I'm looking to get him a personal business, doing the same thing but for better rates."

"Sounds fun at least."

"True, but he travels a lot because of it." She shook her head a little. "That hasn't been exactly healthy for our relationship but it's always worth it when he comes home. He took on a job a few months ago where he was gone for three months solid, but he came back and paid off all of our medical bills in one go. I'm happy that he's doing well but it's still sad to see him work himself so hard."

"Well at least you'll have a great nest egg started up."

"That's actually good because Jaune and I have been talking about having a child." She grinned excitedly as the waitress brought their meals. Weiss had an exotic looking salad and water, Pyrrha had a hearty sandwich with a thick stew and coffee.

"Really, wow, time flies."

"I know, but we talked about it and we think now that things are calming down a bit it's a viable option."

"I'm sorry, I know he's probably grown and changed but all I can see is the skinny little dork I knew in high school. And that image of him trying to be a dad is scaring me a little." Weiss laughed thinking of when he tripped during an attempt to serenade Pyrrha and landed face first on his guitar.

"Well he hasn't changed completely, but he's matured a lot. I think I sort of forced him too because of the accident."

"You seem pretty calm talking about this now."

"Well it's been four years; I got over it rather quickly. But Jaune took it harder than I did I think," Pyrrha admitted.

"Yeah," Weiss continued to eat her salad but Pyrrha had grown full after half of her sandwich.

"So I had wanted to ask, how is your family? I know it was rough before graduation but I had heard it got worse."

"Well I had a falling out big enough that I left Atlas for good, and I didn't speak to my father for two years."

"I'm sorry."

"I've gotten over it," Weiss said bluntly. "I told my father that I was going to make my own decisions, and if he couldn't handle it then I would make my own way. I'd been saving up my own money for years so it shocked him when I wasn't averse to being cut off."

"You went to college here didn't you?"

"Yes, I just left everything behind. I'm not inclined to ever go back to Atlas. But you went to Patch didn't you?"

"Yes I did, it was quite fun. In fact one of my friends from Patch lives here now."

"That's good," Weiss said. "I actually talked to him last night though."

"Really?! What happened?"

"Well I found out he talked to my boss behind my back, but before I could get mad he just asked if I needed anything."

"Anything, like what?"

"Like money for 'unforeseen expenses', he was asking dad questions."

"Do you know why?"

"Apparently my boss gave him a glowing report; it caught him off guard I think. About how serious I was about what I'm doing."

"Well was it civil?"

"Yes also surprisingly. We even said I love you to each other."

"That's good!"

"Yes it is. I'm not sure if I should be happy, or skeptical. I feel like I should be wary about what's coming."

"Well he's acting like a father now right?"

"Yes, but at the same time; the tone shift is too different. It's too much of a change."

"Well you two didn't talk for two years, that's a long time to think on what happened. I'm sure you thought about it too."

Weiss looked into her glass and stared at the reflection broken by small clear pieces of ice. "Maybe not as much as I should have," she admitted quietly.

"Well then it seems your dad started the process for you, maybe it is time to forgive."

"He still has a lot to apologize for," she said with force.

"I didn't mean to imply he didn't, but at the same time I think the best thing might be to meet half-way."

Weiss stayed quiet thinking about her father and what had transpired.

"What if he doesn't want to forgive?"

"Then there's nothing you can do at that point, but the key is you did your best. Something I know that's very important to you, if I remember anything about you."

Weiss nodded.

"I'm still envious," she admitted. "You had everything then, and it seems you everything now. Even after what happened, you came out on top. I wanted that, I still do. You were always so victorious, I wanted that so desperately."

"You're working towards your victory," Pyrrha said happily. "I'm sure something in your life has already started; now it's just time to let the snowball go."

Weiss immediately thought of Ruby and Yang. "Maybe it has."

The two paid for their meals but continued to sit and talk for another hour. "Oh I had wanted to show you this; it was a picture Nora sent to me." Pyrrha flipped through her scroll quickly and Weiss soon looked at Nora holding an old hammer high above her head standing on the top of an old castle.

"Where is she?"

"I'm not sure, but she said that Ren took the picture. She tagged the picture as 'Queen of the Castle'."

"Well that's certainly a flashback," Weiss said with a smile.

"I thought you'd appreciate that."

"Well it was certainly good to see you again, Pyrrha, we'll need to do this again."

"Agreed, hopefully not eight years later."

"Yes, do you need any help back to your house?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I live nearby though."

They continued to talk as they walked to Pyrrha's apartment complex.

"Is Jaune home? I'd like to see him again too."

"Well unfortunately not, but he should be back next week if you'd like to meet up again."

"I'd like that."

The two parted ways and Weiss started walking back to her car, taking her time to really think about Pyrrha's words. She leaned against her car for a few moments still thinking, when she saw someone fall on the hood of her car.

"Are you okay?!" she asked, worried. She reached into her pocket to call the hospital when she saw them get up. They staggered around for a moment before falling to their knees. "Did you have too much to drink?" she asked. She knelt beside the man and tried to help him up but he wouldn't budge. He clung to the ground like his life depended on it. She tried to get a look at his face but to no avail, the sun was starting to set behind them making the parking lot dim. "Sir?"

He snapped his head up and Weiss' breathing stopped.

Eight.

She scrambled back but he grabbed her ankles and knocked her to the ground. Weiss fought back and got out of his hold but he was still faster. He pinned her against the wall and bared again. She wanted to scream, she wanted to plead for help. But there was nothing she could do; she was too scared to scream. His eyes were blank, his panting was feral and frantic, and he was sweating profusely. Weiss almost pitied him.

But she wouldn't let it end this way. She finally managed to scream and he held his head in obvious pain. She pushed him away and turned to her car, she got to her door but before she could open the door he tackled her. Her arm was shredded by the concrete and the smell of blood just made it worse. He had her arms pinned and she couldn't kick him away. He raised his hand to grab her head, she'd closed her eyes. She tried screaming again but no one was around.

She felt warm, it was odd. Soon there was a silence where there was her screaming. She peeled her eyes open and saw the man who had her pinned slowly turning to embers on top of her. A man stood above her holding a sword to his side and a shield hung on his back. She looked around and a woman helped raise her to her feet. Weiss saw she was talking but couldn't make out any words.

"…ou okay? Ma'am? Are you okay?" the woman asked. She was the woman who bought her the coffee on Friday.

"Yes, I'm f-fine," Weiss said. She looked as the man started cleaning up behind her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"We just stopped to help. We heard you scream, but the important thing is you're okay?" she asked.

Weiss nodded and moved against her car again, leaning against the door. The two were trying to talk quietly but Weiss could still hear them.

"Was this the one?" the man asked.

"Yes, he was way too far gone," the woman said in a sigh. "He couldn't have been older than 20."

"It's a shame, but that's the only rouge we've seen for a few weeks. They're thinning out finally."

"True."

"I'd better get back, Pyrrha's probably worried about me."

"Tell her I said hi."

Weiss snapped her head up and looked at the man starting to walk away. "J-Jaune?!" she asked. The man turned suddenly and looked back at Weiss.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Jaune Arc? Signal High School?" she asked incredulously.

The man and woman just stood and blinked.

"Yes," the man said slowly. "If that's what you think then sure."

"It'd be best if you just-," the woman tried to intercede but Weiss pushed past them.

"Pyrrha said you were traveling with family! What are you doing here?!"

"Can I ask my first question again, you know the one about who you are?" he asked.

"I'm Weiss!"

Jaune's eyes widened and his jaw hung low. "Weiss Schnee?" he asked slowly.

"Yes!"

"Ah," Jaune bit his upper lip in contemplation. "This complicates things."

"I'll take her home, I'll deal with it."

"I appreciate it. I'll get back to Pyrrha."

"Have a good night, Jaune, get some rest."

Jaune nodded and walked off, the sword disappearing in the light.

"Who are you? Why was Jaune-? Was that a-? What?" Weiss shook her head and grew more and more flustered with each failed question.

"Where do you live? I'll take you home," the woman said.

"I live alone, I-," Weiss struggled with her sentences. "It's down-."

Eight.

"I don't think I-."

"Do you want to stay with me tonight? Give you someone to talk to?"

Weiss could only nod.

"Come on, we'll take your car. Do you have your keys?"

Weiss nodded again and handed her the keys. Weiss sat in the passenger seat of her car, watching the dazing lights fly by.

"This is a really nice car," the woman marveled after a bit.

Weiss nodded again, still unable to speak. She wasn't crying, or angry, she was just scared. A lot flashed in her eyes after each thought, thoughts of her father, thoughts of her sister, thoughts of her mother, thoughts of her job, thoughts of Ruby and Yang, thoughts of those eight-.

"We're here," the woman said cheerfully.

Weiss sighed as the last image flashed in her head. She nodded and moved out of her car, she'd kept her head down trying to avoid as much eye contact as she could.

"We don't have a giant apartment, but we make it a home."

Weiss was too preoccupied with her frantic thoughts. What would her dad think? What would her family do after she'd died? Or worse what would they do if she'd turned? The woman led her down the halls as she fumbled her keys in her hands. Weiss looked up just as they stopped at the door, in the split second before the door flew open she saw the number. 687.

Wait.

"Blake!" the small voice shouted in glee. Weiss blinked in surprise as Ruby flew into Blake's torso chanting her name from joy. Weiss recognized the voice and soon saw Yang behind her.

"You're," she started. "You're Blake?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, as you heard. It's good to see you again Ruby, you seem cheerful."

"Hey, kitty-cat!" Yang said as she leaned in for a kiss, yanking off Blake's bow in one shot, revealing her Faunus cat ears. The day kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Funny," she said after kissing Yang back. "We have a guest tonight anyway, her name is-."

"Weiss?" Yang asked, her expression grew concerned just as Ruby's did when they saw her. She looked ragged after the events of the day. "What happened?"

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, everything's fine, she's just going to stay with us. She had a-."

"It was a rogue," Weiss said. "Everything's fine, but it just scared me."

Ruby and Yang went wide eyed and pulled her to the couch almost violently.

"I'll make some tea for you, Ruby can you go get an extra blanket and pillow for her?" Yang asked.

"Yeah I got it!" Ruby dashed off down the hall as Weiss smiled.

"Is this what she's normally like?" Weiss asked Yang after a moment.

"Yes, it is. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see her like this again," Yang walked into the kitchen leaving Blake alone with Weiss.

"You seem to know more about me than I thought. Who are you exactly?" Blake asked.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, as you heard Jaune say. I'd just got done having lunch with Pyrrha a little bit before," she paused. "It happened."

"You know Jaune?"

"I went to high school with him and Pyrrha; I knew them before they got married, actually. Is Jaune a vampire hunter or something?"

"Yes, he is, we were pursuing the rogue that attacked you."

"Add that to the list of weird," she muttered. "So vampire hunters and vampires work together?"

"Yes we do, it's how we make sure things happen the way they're supposed to," Blake said. She shook her head and leaned forward, still uneasy with Weiss. "I'm sorry but, how did you know Yang and Ruby?"

"I just met with them yesterday, I'm Ruby's donor."

Blake's eyes widened and her gaze shot over to Yang who just nodded happily. "You're?" she asked.

"Yes, it just happened yesterday," she said. Blake fell back in her seat and just laughed into her hands. Weiss grew concerned when she started crying but Blake leapt across the table and hugged her tightly. Weiss started to hug back but Blake peeled herself off after that.

"I'm sorry," she said tearfully. "I just-," Blake kept smiling and attached herself to Yang who had just brought over her tea.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby asked. Yang nodded and winked as she took Blake to their room. Ruby shrugged and threw the blankets and three pillows on the couch. "Here you go!" Ruby said happily. Weiss couldn't help but smile at the giant smile on Ruby's face, more reminiscent of the pictures on the wall than the woman she met yesterday. She took time to appreciate the youthful beauty in Ruby's face. How different she was from just a day.

"Thank you, Ruby." Ruby nodded and moved to sit down beside Weiss. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that," she said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, nothing happened except for my arm." Weiss moved to show her the wound. Ruby's face scrunched and she stuck her tongue out. "Oh right, smell, sorry."

"That's cool!" she said. She looked closer at the rippling scratches with a smile. "It looks just like the marks from "Night of the Wolfman", when he attacked the farmer!"

"You like horror movies?" she asked.

"Yeah, I used to really like the old Dracula movies but not so much anymore," she admitted.

"I can imagine-." Weiss and Ruby were jarred when Weiss' scroll went off, she checked the number and it was Pyrrha. "I'll be right back." Weiss excused herself and walked toward the front door. "Hi, Pyrrha."

" _Weiss are you okay?! Jaune told me about what happened! Are you okay?!_ "

"Yes, Pyrrha I'm fine. Nothing happened; Jaune and Blake stepped in before it did."

" _Oh thank goodness, I'm so sorry I feel so guilty, you were walking alone and I-._ "

"It's okay Pyrrha; it's not your fault. I'm with Blake, Yang, and Ruby right now."

" _Okay,_ " she said through her pants.

"I understand not telling me about Jaune, just tell him thank you for me. I'm sure I'll find out when I need to. You guys just get some sleep."

" _Are you sure?_ "

"Yes, I'll be okay. You guys get some rest."

" _Okay I'll talk to you later, get some sleep okay?_ "

"You don't need to tell me twice, good night Pyrrha."

" _Good night_." They hung up and Weiss walked back into the main room where Blake and Yang were waiting for her.

"I'm sorry about that, Pyrrha called. She was a bit worried."

"We understand," Yang said. "But in all seriousness are you doing okay?"

"Much better, I can't thank you enough, Blake."

"We did it as much for ourselves as we did for you, we'd been tracking that rogue for a few weeks. But glad we could help," she said. "But we actually wanted to talk to you about Ruby."

"Is everything okay? I see she's a bit more cheerful now," Weiss said.

"More than a bit," Yang said with an ever-growing smile. "She surprised me today with breakfast, she's been singing these silly songs to herself all day, she's." Yang moved to wipe away some tears but Blake beat her to it. "It's been so good for the both of us."

"I can imagine."

"Please, make yourself at home, help yourself and please try to get some sleep. Don't be afraid to ask if you need anything."

"I appreciate it. I'm going to be leaving early in the morning to get ready for work."

"What time do you work I could probably drop you off?" Blake asked.

"I work a nine-to-five job but I'll need to leave earlier to get to my house and change. I'll probably leave about seven in the morning."

"Okay, well please get some rest, have a good night," Yang drug Blake off in a hurry.

"Sorry," Blake mouthed out as she walked with her. "Good night!" she called out.

"Good night." Weiss sat drinking her tea as the hours crawled on. She was feeling much better since the incident but her mind hadn't stopped whirling about since. She gripped her scroll tightly as she struggled with the thoughts, and her breathing slowed and quickened unpredictably.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, jolting Weiss out of her daze. "You seem, off," she said.

"I've been thinking since what happened, weird things."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's getting late; you should probably get some sleep."

"Don't really need to sleep anymore," she pointed out.

"Fair point." Weiss sighed and played with her scroll as she thought. "I kind of wish I had your family. Yang seems like a better sister than mine ever was."

"You have a sister?"

"One older one, kind of a pain, she wasn't around a lot."

"Why not?"

"Winter got a scholarship into the Atlas Military Academy from an early age. She didn't go to public school like I did, so she spent a lot of her years in the military."

"What did she do?"

"She says she worked on aircraft carriers when she's around civilians or strangers but we know she was actually involved with a few other parties."

"Like what?"

"The only one I can say is that she oversaw operations of a spec ops team a few years ago."

"Cool," Ruby said with a little grin.

"I agree."

"So what about the rest of your family?"

"Well the person who inspired me the most was my grandmother, she was the head of the family after my grandfather died. She ran the family well, but she put a lot of things in motion that other family members didn't agree with. Before she died she told me that she wanted me to lead the family like she did. Not trying to keep our family relevant, but leading them in doing what was right."

"Why isn't your sister going to run the family, since she's older?"

"Winter gave up her stake at that claim a few years ago, she didn't want it." Weiss thought of that day when she told her father, in a quite exuberant fashion. "It doesn't help that she's dating a man who's almost ten years her senior."

"How old is she?"

"She's eight years older than me."

"How old are you?" Ruby asked carefully.

"I'm 26; I'll turn 27 in December, so she's 35."

"Really? Wow, you look young."

"I thank you," Weiss said in an exasperated chuckle. "I don't feel very young anymore." They sat silently for a few more moments.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Weiss said.

"Why did you thank me when you said you'd do this?" Ruby asked. Weiss smiled.

"Because you called me out on my act," she said. "I'd used the 'It's been a long week' excuse too much. In reality I didn't really know how bad other people could have it. I was too absorbed in my own problems to really think about that."

"Well you haven't had it easy, at least from what I'm hearing."

"But in the end someone will always have it worse; hearing about your situation put mine in perspective. And if I can still help people then I'm going to do it. It's what my grandmother wanted."

"Cool," Ruby sighed and looked toward the piano again. Weiss followed and smiled.

"Do you still play?" she asked.

"Not for a long time."

"Why not, I bet you'd be really good."

"Maybe but," Ruby hesitated and cradled herself again like she did before. "I don't think I can."

"Well from what I hear you're really good, why don't you play me something?" she asked.

Ruby grew visibly uncomfortable but shrugged. "Don't expect a miracle."

XXX

Blake and Yang lay in bed intertwined with each other, happily enjoying each other's company.

"So was Weiss the big surprise you told me about?" Blake asked.

Yang nodded against her shoulders, still slightly teary-eyed about the whole thing. "You saw her when you got home, how long has it been?"

"Three years," she said happily. "It's the best gift I've gotten in a long time."

"Same here, I-."

They both paused when they heard something from the living room. They made themselves decent and snuck out to follow the strange sounds. It sounded like the high keys on a keyboard. Maybe Weiss was dinking around on the piano.

"It's better than I thought it'd be," Ruby admitted. The song was quiet to start; it was still late at night.

"Well it'll get better I hope," Weiss said. The older girls turned the corner and went wide eyed in shock.

Ruby was playing.

She sat at the piano with Weiss beside her, playing a song she'd played more than three years ago. They could see her fingers moving around the keys, and the smile Ruby had. Like a bird opening its wings for the first time in years. Her smile kept getting bigger as she kept playing. Soon the song started getting more complicated and more intense. Weiss helped her quiet down but Ruby was enjoying herself too much. She ended the song in a flourish and laughed quietly with Weiss.

Yang and Blake quietly sneaked back into their room and looked at each other in shock. "She was-."

"Yes, she was." Blake kissed Yang happily. "Best homecoming gift ever."

XXX

Weiss woke up the next morning at 6:45, a couple minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off. She got off the couch in a groaning stretch and moved her hands along her arm. It was stiff more than sore but still uncomfortable. She looked over to the couch where Ruby was sleeping peacefully and snoring loudly. Weiss laughed to herself and got ready to leave, by the time she'd left Ruby had only moved a few inches. The majority of her car ride was spent simply re-listening to the song Ruby played on the piano the night before in her head. She finally got home and saw the message on her machine.

" _Hey little sis!_ "

Weiss just chuckled as she continued getting ready for work.

" _So I heard about you talking to dad, sounded like you worked a little bit out! Maybe you actually took my advice!_ "

"Don't hold your breath, Winter," she muttered.

" _Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be in Vale sometime next month,_ " Weiss paused. She was actually coming to see her? _I'm meeting my boyfriend there and I wanted to swing by._ "

"There it is," she said.

" _Just wanted to know your schedule so I could try and plan some things for us to do! It's been a few years hasn't it._ "

"Just about four years now."

" _Well call me when you get a chance! Talk to ya later sis!_ "

"Sure, why not?" Weiss went back out the door ready for her day.

XXX

"Miss Schnee? What happened to your arm?" Glynda asked. Weiss looked at the bandages and chuckled.

"Went to have lunch with a friend, tripped on my own two feet and skidded on cement, apart from that it was lovely." Weiss smiled and moved into her office ready to begin her day.

The paperwork and emails went by quicker than normal, but there was a bit more since she skipped out on Friday. She'd been tempted to try listening to music again but she couldn't find anything that struck her interest. She sighed and sipped at her coffee as she scanned over the new emails.

" _Miss Weiss?_ " Glynda called through the phone.

"Yes Glynda?"

"You have a call on line two, it's Mr. Ozpin."

Weiss physically stopped dead for a moment. "T-thank you, Glynda." She looked down at the glowing button for a few seconds before nervously receiving the call. "Hello, sir."

" _Hello, Miss Schnee,_ " Ozpin greeted. " _I trust this isn't a bad time?_ "

"No, not at all, I have some time."

" _I'd hoped to have a meeting today, sometime around 5:00, it wouldn't be a long meeting but I wanted to make sure you had time._ "

"Yes sir, I do. Shall I meet you in your office?"

" _No need, I'll be down near that floor anyway. 5:00 then?_ "

"Yes sir."

" _See you then._ "

The dial tone echoed in the room as Weiss sat nervously in her chair.

" _Is everything alright, Miss Schnee?_ "

"Yes Glynda, everything's fine. Thank you," Weiss said. She continued to work as the hour hand crept its way toward the five. Glynda came in to say her good-byes for the day as she left. Weiss sat in her chair watching the clock more and more intensely, until the knock came.

"Come in," she called.

Ozpin walked into the room, the only sounds he made was the dull thud from the cane he carried. A tall and gaunt man, grey hair and tired eyes, stood before her. Far from the rumors of an iron fisted boss, more akin to a weary eyed teacher.

"Good afternoon Miss Schnee,"

"To you as well, Mr. Ozpin," she said. They shook hands and took their seats individually. "Glynda has already gone home other wise I'd offer you a coffee, I'm afraid I'm not that good at it."

"I understand completely," he admitted.

"May I ask what this meeting is about?" she asked.

"I've been paying attention to a few of the executives over this past year. And among them you've done the best quality of work in your field."

"Sir I'm not an executive," she said. "I'm not even a manager, I'm just an associate."

"Not yet, as I said you've done the best quality of work. And though that impressed me, it wasn't as impressive as your lack of experience in this field."

"Sir?" she asked hesitantly.

"Most who do your job spend four years just getting experience to do this job. In the one year you've been in this position, however, you've surpassed those with the experience. And for that I have only one more question."

"And that is?"

"I want to promote you to a Vice president position," he said frankly. Weiss' eyes widened and her train of thought derailed. "Your workload would increase substantially, as would your pay. You're responsibilities would also increase if you choose to accept. Therefore my question is: Do you think you're ready for this?"

"I, um," she tried to respond.

"You don't need to answer me right now. I understand this is a big leap for you from where you are now. I'd suggest you take the time to get things in order."

"I understand," she said again.

"I want you to know Miss Schnee that this was not a decision I made lightly, you have proven to be someone valuable not just to my business, but to me as a person. I've come to rely heavily on your decisions and your insights. I would not have offered you this position if _I_ didn't think you were ready, but I don't know you as well as some of my other employees. So I trust your opinion on this more than anyone else's."

"Yes sir."

Ozpin stood to leave as Weiss continued to think about the meeting.

"You're father actually called me not too long ago, to ask how you were doing," he said at the door. Weiss looked up at him as he smiled. "I gave my honest report. How did he take it?"

"Hard to say, honestly." Weiss thought of her fathers comments and shook her head.

"I see. Well have a good afternoon Miss Schnee."

"You as well sir."

Weiss sat back in her chair and pondered what she'd just gone through; spending the remainder of her day thinking about what Ozpin asked her and what she said to her father.

"Do you think you're ready?"

XXX  
 _Thanks again for reading, this story is super fun to write, and it's a good break from what I usually upload. As always reviews are appreciated, even if you just say it's good, or that you like it and I'm always happy when people like it._

 _Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you next time._


	3. Donated Gifts

_Wow two updates in a day, that's good for me! This one's much shorter but it is the prelude for a gigantic s***-storm, so enjoy the happy while you get it! But this is is much more upbeat than the rest of the story so you've been warned. Enjoy!_

Weiss held the cordless phone as she listened to the dial tone. She'd already tried to call once that morning but she didn't go through. She began to get worried after the second attempt failed. The third time through someone finally answered, but it wasn't who she expected.

" _Hello?_ " the voice asked. Weiss physically stopped and did a mental double take.

"Uncle Alec?" she asked.

" _Weiss! It's been so long, I hardly recognized your voice!_ "

"I feel the same; I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

" _I bet, so what's with the call?_ "

"I had wanted to talk to dad and ask a question but I can call back if I need to."

" _I think you'll need to, he ran off a few minutes ago when a business partner called, I've been left in the lurch for a while._ "

"I see, well, tell him that I have some questions when he has the time."

" _Will do, Weiss, glad to talk to you!_ "

"Yes, it was." Weiss hung up, and stared at the phone in wonder. She hadn't talked to her uncle in years; he was never involved with the Schnee family like her father was and traveled most of his life. "That was weird."

She shook her head and gathered up her belongings, taking special care to grab the carefully wrapped package with her. Once she felt she was ready, she began her routine again. Weiss knocked on Yang's door and waited a few moments as per their routine. The weeks just seemed to fly by; Ruby had gotten more acclimated to the blood and to the schedule. Yang had actually started teaching her how to take the blood now. Today was Ruby's first day at drawing the blood by herself. Yang greeted her with the customary hug and led her to the couch where Ruby sat nervously. Ruby was far more uneasy with this than Weiss was.

"I can do this," she chanted to herself.

"Rubes, if you don't feel ready," Yang said again.

"I can do this," she repeated. Yang and Blake stood back as Weiss rolled up her sleeve. Ruby went through the process and found her vein quickly, and that just encouraged her. She smiled and slid the needle straight in, attaching the bag moments later. "I did it?" she asked.

"That you did," Weiss confirmed. Ruby shot out of her chair in triumph and laughter.

"I am the master commander!" she shouted.

"Well great job Ruby, see ya guys later we're going out bye!" Yang shouted on her way out, dragging Blake with her. Ruby and Weiss watched as Blake was jerked out of the door with only an apologetic glance thrown their way, they sat in the room together slowly watching the bag fill.

"Well, thanks for helping Ruby."

"Guess Yang had other reasons for teaching me this," she said in a fake pout.

"How long have they been married?"

"Almost two years now, they've been together for a lot longer but Blake turned Yang two years ago."

"Good for them," Weiss said.

"Do you have someone?"

Weiss held back a laugh at the question.

"What?"

"I'd have to start looking first," she said in a chuckle.

"Come on, you don't have a boyfriend?"

"I've never had a boyfriend," Weiss admitted.

"Oh."

"In fact the last person I dated was at the end of my senior year, and though we parted as friends we haven't spoken to each other."

"I thought you said you never had a boyfriend," Ruby asked.

"But I never said I didn't date."

Ruby cocked her head to the side in confusion until her eyes widened.

"Given my family life, I probably should have figured that out earlier," she said sheepishly.

"Well you said it not me." Weiss watched as Ruby pulled the needle out and helped Weiss patch up. "How old are you Ruby?"

"I'm 25; I was turned when I was 22."

"You look really young."

"Yeah, yeah smarty-pants." Ruby stuck her tongue out playfully as she held the bag. "I'll just go into the other room."

Weiss nodded as Ruby left and once again Weiss was left looking at her home. She saw the pictures of her mother above the piano and garden, they were the best kept in the house. The others were clean, but dust hung on their frames and you could see age on the glass. Her mother's photographs were clean and perfectly preserved. Weiss lifted the frame from the piano that showed the two of them: Ruby and her mother sitting on the bench in front of the keyboard. Ruby had her traditional face stretching smile as she smashed onto the keys, her mother sat beside her with a patient smile looking over her shoulder to the camera.

"Her name's Summer," Ruby said. Weiss turned around and saw Ruby walking toward her looking at the same picture she was. "I was only ten in that picture."

"It's a great picture."

"It's my favorite."

"I can imagine." Weiss replaced the picture on the piano and went for her bag. "I wanted to give you this."

Ruby walked over and took the bag.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Ruby shrugged and began to tear the paper off wildly. There was a simple folder inside marked with a date. "Piano music?" she asked.

"Yes, but it's special."

"Phantom of the Opera?"

" _Music of the Night_ , my favorite from the whole musical."

"Did you buy this for me?"

"No, but it's still a gift." Weiss led her to the bench and put the music on the stand.

"Where'd you get it?"

"It was the music my mother played at my very first dance recital, I don't dance anymore but I know you still play." Ruby looked blankly at the pages for a moment before any semblance of emotion showed.

"Weiss this is amazing!" she scrambled to grab the music and scanned over the dusty pages, the familiar smile stretching across her face. "But why?"

"Well I wanted to give you something as a thanks, I know that this was meant to help you but you've been helping me too. It's not much but I hope you like it."

"I love it! I'll start learning it after uncle Qrow visits!"

"Who?"

"My uncle, he's supposed to be visiting today. And he said he might bring over his girlfriend."

"Well that's interesting."

"Yeah, he's really happy with her, even if he does wind her up just to get her mad. Which I don't get."

"Well if he's happy. How did he take the whole vampire thing?"

"Not well, he almost went on a rampage trying to find the rogue that did it. He threw a hospital chair at someone 'cause they made a bad remark about me."

Weiss laughed heavily at the insinuation.

"He was a bit over protective, and really on edge until Blake and Yang got married. After that he calmed down and started living his own life again, it was around that time that he got his girlfriend."

"Well at least he sounds happy," Weiss stood up and excused herself to the bathroom leaving Ruby waiting excitedly for her uncle. Finally the doorbell rang and Ruby ran straight into the door in her excitement. She opened the door while nursing the bruise on her head.

"Turn the knob," Qrow started.

"Then push," Ruby said as she hugged him. "It's good to see you Qrow!"

"Good to see ya too, squirt." Qrow moved inside the apartment with his bag and his niece still attached to his waist. "Where's Yang?"

"She went out with Blake. I don't know when they'll be back."

"Wait, she left you alone?"

"Well yeah, she can now," Ruby said happily.

"That means you?" Qrow asked.

"Yep I did."

Qrow just laughed and hugged her again. "Good to hear, good to hear," he said.

"Have you been drinking again?"

"That question offends me, I never stop."

"Then how did you get here?"

"Girlfriend drove me here in her nice car. Oh yeah, told ya I was gonna let you meet her." Ruby looked just as his girlfriend walked in behind him. She stood tall and held herself well, dressed neatly and her long silver hair tied back neatly in a tight bun. "This is-."

"WINTER?!" All three turned just as Weiss came back from the restroom.

"Weiss?!" Winter asked with shock.

"Ruby! What are we doing?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?!" Winter asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, you said you'd call before you came over, what happened to that?!"

"Let's take a moment and go over some introductions," Qrow said as he sat everyone down, taking a large gulp out of his flask as he did. Winter looked around nervously but Weiss just kept her glare at her older sister. "So Ruby, this is my girlfriend, Winter Schnee."

Winter waved nervously as Weiss continued to glare at her.

"And this if I'm correct is Weiss Schnee, Winter's little sister."

"Yes, now if I may ask something?" Weiss asked.

"Go ahead," Qrow said.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Weiss asked calmly. She was over the initial shock and was now just confused.

"To be fair I told you I had a boyfriend, why didn't you tell me you were friends with his nieces?"

"Because until two months ago I didn't know them."

"Aw, crap," Winter said.

"So everything's explained," Ruby said happily.

"Nothing's explained! Why didn't you call saying you were here, I thought that was your plan!"

"See now comes the tricky part," Winter admitted. "I've been living with Qrow for a few months."

"Why?"

"I'll give you a hint it rhymes with other," Winter said in a sigh, Weiss nodded.

"You have a brother?!" Ruby asked suddenly. Winter looked over in poorly veiled amusement.

"She's adorable!" Winter said. "No I was talking about our mother, who at this point is purposely starting fights with dad just to get him angry enough to leave the house. Then she would cry to me until I got smart enough to leave."

"So what? You're moving here now?"

"Actually I'll probably be moving to Atlas soon enough, I got a job offer at one of their police departments. I didn't want to return to the force, but at the same time I need a job."

"Oh cool!" Ruby said.

"But either way I'm out of the house so mom can deal with those problems herself."

"Wait that doesn't make sense, then why was Uncle Alec there?" Weiss asked.

"What?"

"When I called the house this morning, Uncle Alec answered the phone. He said he was visiting dad."

"That's not right dad's been out of the house nearly for two weeks. He was meeting with friends near Haven. It would have just been-."

Winter and Weiss paused at the same time as the insinuation set in.

"Hey Ruby, why don't we go grab a burger?" Qrow asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, okay."

The two vacated quickly leaving the two stunned girls in the room.

"Maybe we're jumping to conclusions," Winter said quietly.

"That doesn't necessarily mean we're wrong."

"But why?! What could mom gain, she's never cared about Alec. Alec doesn't have kids and he has no ties to the family name other than dad."

"Maybe that's the reason," Weiss suggested. "Alec doesn't have the drama. He could take her away from that, and since we're both out of the house, it doesn't really matter anymore."

The girls sat quietly for a few more minutes.

"Then what do we do?" Winter asked.

"Nothing."

"What?! We can't do-."

"We can't do anything, all this information will do is destroy the only hope of those two staying together. And right now, if we just let these two work it out then we're not accountable for what happens."

"That's not right!" Winter argued.

"It's big family politics. And right now, it's the smarter thing to do."

"But what if they?" Winter didn't want to say the word.

"Then we'd be forced to choose between mom and dad. Legally we'd be required to change our names if we didn't want anything to do with dad. Maybe that's what mom wanted; she doesn't want anything to do with the Schnee family anymore."

"So she'd just give us up?"

"A military drop out dating an unemployed alcoholic and a gay rebel running from the family name? What's she giving up, really? We both made it clear that we didn't want anything to do with the Schnee name, so maybe she thinks that getting rid of that will help us somehow."

"Then what, we just let her go?!"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, but for now I'd make it perfectly clear to mom that we know. And honestly if worst comes to worse, I'm staying with dad."

Winter stared at Weiss with unblinking eyes. "Really, why?"

"I promised Grandma, before she died, that I would run the family. And I wouldn't run the family to keep us relevant, but to help those we could. I don't care what dad says about me or mom says about me. I intend to keep my word."

"I don't know," Winter said sadly. "I don't want to choose."

"Then don't, not yet. Keep up hope that they'll work it out. You know mom better than I do at this point, tell her that this isn't the way to go. I'll keep doing what I'm doing, because I'm not going back until I'm ready to lead the family. I promised Grandma and I promised dad."

"Well then, keep it up sis," she said with a smile. "Glad to see you're sticking up for yourself finally."

"Yeah, there's that."

They didn't say anything else to each other until Qrow and Ruby came back. Qrow left with Winter after the sisters gave their parting words and left Ruby with Weiss.

"So um," Ruby said quietly. "You need to talk about?" she asked slowly.

"No, it's just big family drama." Weiss shook her head and sighed. "To be honest I'm used to it by now."

"That stinks."

"Can't really argue with you on that," Weiss said.

"Well, I drank all the blood if you need to leave."

"I don't have anything planned except for maybe that stupid party."

"What party?"

"There's this party at my office tonight, and usually I don't go to those, but my boss actually invited me to this one."

"Well that sounds fun!"

"Not really," Weiss said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because all those parties consist of is just my co-workers drinking wine and continuing the gossip they have during the days just with less of a veil around it."

"What do you mean?"

"They just stand around and talk about other people behind their backs," Weiss said. She omitted the part of what the gossip pertained to, usually her and her family. "I don't really have anyone to talk to around my office except my secretary and my boss. And we don't even speak much."

"What if I went with you?" Ruby asked suddenly. Weiss blinked a few times in shock and opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words.

"What?"

"Well, you said you don't have anyone to talk to, what if I went with you? That way you could relax and enjoy yourself and I could get to see where you work."

Weiss was admittedly tempted, she had her qualms about going but the idea of Ruby going with her was a much better scenario.

"Would Blake or Yang mind you going?"

"At this point I don't know if they'll even be home before we would so I don't have a problem with it. Besides I'm 25 I can go out if I want to."

"Okay then, I'll pick you up about 5:30. Do you have a more formal outfit?"

"I think so but I'll borrow something from Blake if I need to. She's closer to my size."

"Thank you for this Ruby, I appreciate it."

"No problem!"

XXX

This was a problem, Weiss wasn't usually as fashion conscious as some of her other friends, but she couldn't actually decide what to wear. Her eyes kept going to a small blouse and skirt that she hadn't worn in years. She wasn't sure if it even still fit her, it wasn't even hers. Pyrrha had given it to her one Christmas. But looking over her other choices just left her irked. Even her formal dresses that she bought years ago after college just didn't feel right. She let her eyes wander back to the stupid blouse. But she tried it on anyway just for laughs and to get in her head that it wasn't a good choice.

But then it was. Miraculously it still fit, and it still looked good. The blouse was light silver and was patterned with a snowflake design across the midriff and up to the right shoulder. The skirt was about knee length and followed the silver pattern and the addition of a casual jacket on the top completed the look. Weiss smiled and continued to get herself ready until she finally left to pick up Ruby. Halfway down the road from her apartment Weiss realized she was feeling uneasy. These parties always bored her half to death, but they never made her nervous. So what was different?

Was Ruby making her nervous? She'd find out soon enough.

XXX

Ruby sat at the piano bench reading over the music and letting her fingers ghost over the keys. The music wasn't complicated but it was really emotional. The simple melodies were fun to play. But she had to know the emotion behind it; she pulled a video on her laptop and listened to the real song trying to get a sense of it. She lost herself in the lyrics though, they were so pretty. She tried to sing along but didn't know them enough so she just hummed her way through. She leapt up from the couch and started twirling around as the music started to crescendo. She kept spinning and smiling until she saw the wide eyes and poorly hidden smile of Weiss from the hallway. Her spin turned into a crash as the music blared and covered the sounds of her harsh landing.

"HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE?!" she yelled over the music. Ruby dove to turn off the music and finally the room was quiet again.

"Long enough," Weiss replied, still fighting to contain her laughter.

"Well, why didn't you knock?!"

"I did, but the music of the night was too loud you couldn't hear me."

"Who gave you a key?!" she asked still embarrassed.

"Your sister."

Ruby kicked her feet for a few seconds before she looked up with a look of horror. "What time is it?"

"5:20," Weiss' laughter was getting harder to hide.

"WHAT?!" she shouted, diving over the couch to scamper down the hallway, but Weiss stopped her.

"Ruby, the party isn't until seven. I wanted to get something to eat before the party, you have time."

"Oh okay. I'll go get ready," she sighed and moved off down the hall. Weiss herself was curious and started the music over. The steps were the same she'd remembered. Every single step came back to her, muscle memory took over and she lost herself in the music like she always had. She felt the music end and she stood panting by the windows. Her muscles remembered the routine, but they didn't enjoy it. She quickly took her jacket off and turned to reach into her bag meeting Ruby's wide-eyed gaze. She stood in the hall clad in only a dripping towel staring at Weiss as she panted.

"It's been a while," she admitted between her gasps.

"That was so cool!" Ruby squealed and dashed off to get dressed. Weiss in the meantime calmed her self down and cleaned up a touch. She sat back down looking at the balcony and the roses blooming therein. Most of them were red, but there was also some yellow and some blue. There were some buds that hadn't bloomed yet also, they looked freshly planted. "I'm ready," Ruby called out, averting Weiss' gaze from the roses. Weiss looked back at Ruby's attire and was shocked.

More red, Ruby wore a skirt a bit shorter than Weiss' but she wore jeans beneath it. A simply black t-shirt covered her chest but left little to the imagination where it not for the long jacket and infinity scarf that matched the red of her skirt.

"You like it?"

"Yes, you look very nice."

Nice wasn't the word Weiss wanted to use. Ruby was beautiful, but just like the rest of Ruby it was in a very nontraditional way. She wasn't built like her sister, but she had a nice figure. She wasn't overly athletic like Pyrrha but she wasn't out of shape. She wasn't overly mysterious like Blake, but there was an air of mystery about her. She was unique, and Weiss thought she was beautiful.

"Coolio, let's head out then. Where're we going to eat?"

"I had planned to leave it up to you," Weiss said.

"Great, I want tacos!"

"Tacos it is."

"So was that your routine?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I think anyway. I wouldn't know though, it's been a very long time."

"It looked amazing! You looked just like her!"

"I looked like whom?"

"The woman in the play, when I was listening to the music you looked like her."

"Thank you, Ruby." The air grew quiet between them as Weiss unlocked her car.

"Whoa."

"What?"

"Blake wasn't kidding you do have a cool car!" Weiss couldn't help but laugh as they got ready to go.

XXX

 _This is it, we're getting into the darker stuff, now. So prepare thyself. Thanks again for reading and I'll see you next time._


	4. Donated Light

_The response for this story is amazing, thank you so much to all of you who are reading and enjoying this!_

 _Also to the guests who commented and reviewed about Winter's character:_

 _Speaking as a relative to a lifelong military brat, this character is more authentic than you think, and is more properly explained further into the story. Also to the review that tried to predict this chapter..._

 ** _SURPRISE!_**

 _Please enjoy the story and apologies in advance!_

Ruby stared in wonder as they entered the lobby of her building. The statue in the middle, donated by group of artists from a school that Beacon helped support. Beacon itself donated a huge portion of money to surrounding schools and colleges. The statue depicted a hot-air balloon taking flight above with a few whimsical characters in the basket. Beacon was proud of their donations and contributions to Vale. But they still had a nice building, decorated with art spanning years. Ruby stared all around the building, taking in everything she could. Weiss had gotten used to it by now, she envied the sense of discovery Ruby must have been feeling.

"Hello, Ms. Schnee," the guard said. "The party is on the 15th floor, they've already gotten started."

"Thank you, sir."

Ruby followed closely, still taking in the sights.

"This is where you work?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, this is Beacon. It's pretty nice."

"It's awesome!"

"You get used to it after a few years."

"Well it's cool to me," she said.

"Don't lose that," Weiss said with a smirk as they got in the elevator. "That sense of wonder? Keep that."

"I don't plan on losing it," Ruby said with a laugh.

"You never do." Weiss grew quiet again and the nervousness returned.

"So what do you do here?"

"You know I used to be able to answer that question easily," Weiss admitted. "Basically I compile the results of research the company does and make it easy to read and understand. Then I make decisions and recommendations based on the results. Apart from that I assist with the development of what I help research. For everything that gets developed that I helped research, I get paid a little bonus."

"Cool, how much do you make?"

"My salary is 80,000 a year, but with bonuses I can crack 100,000 if it's a good year. Why?" Weiss turned and saw Ruby's jaw hanging low and her eyes bulging out of her head.

"I don't think I've ever had that much money at all!"

"Despite what you may think that's not actually a lot. I help a lot of people with bills and groceries, and I still help my sister when I need to. It is a lot of money but I don't spend a lot of it."

"Still, that's really cool!"

The elevator dinged and Ruby once again went wide eyed at the usually cramped office space turned into a meeting room. People conversed around food and drinks and others just sat talking. Weiss grew a little more nervous as the topics of conversation changed as she arrived.

"Ah Ms. Schnee," Ozpin welcomed her. "I'm pleased you could come."

"It's my pleasure."

"And this is?" He motioned towards Ruby.

"My name's Ruby, I'm Weiss' friend."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Ruby," he shook her hand and looked back at Weiss. "Before you leave Ms. Schnee, I'd like to speak with you privately if you wouldn't mind."

"We can speak now, if it's urgent."

"That would be nice."

"Ruby, are you okay just hanging out?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll go meet some of your friends!"

Weiss grimaced as she skipped off. "Okay then, shall we?"

XXX

Ruby moved over to the food table and grabbed some cookies to munch on. She turned just as a couple moved closer towards her. The woman ran as fast as her crutches would allow straight toward Ruby.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby cheered as she hugged Pyrrha.

"Ruby! Hi, how've you been?"

"Good, hi Jaune!" Ruby went to hug him too.

"Hey, Rubes, what're you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here with Weiss!"

"Really?" Jaune asked. "Why?"

"Well Weiss didn't want to come, but I invited myself so that she'd go."

"But why was Weiss at your house? Is she still staying with you?"

"No, she just got done donating blood and we were talking."

"Wait is she your donor?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep!" Ruby chirped happily. Jaune and Pyrrha both sighed with relief and congratulated them. "But wait, why are you here Jaune? You don't work here."

"I've done some hunting work with Mr. Ozpin, and he invited Pyrrha and me."

"Oh cool, well Weiss is talking with her boss but she'll be out in a sec, I think."

"Well we'll find her when she does," Jaune said.

"You look so cute Ruby; I haven't seen that outfit in a while!" Pyrrha gushed over Ruby's clothing as Jaune poured them some drinks.

"Well Weiss said something formal so I just threw it together."

XXX

"Admittedly these are reports that were rather thrown together but the end result is the same," Ozpin concluded. Weiss sighed as she looked over the papers.

"This isn't good, these reports are abysmal."

"Normally I would agree with you; however the product that these reports mention doesn't exist."

"What?" she asked.

"These were tests I had given some potential candidates for the position I offered you."

"And that means?"

"They didn't do nearly as well as you, where they took twenty pages you took thirteen. Your reports were cleaner, easy to understand, and you didn't skirt around the issues. That's what I'm looking for."

"I see," Weiss said in a sigh.

"I understand you may not feel ready, but it only grows clearer that I trust you enough with this position. And it is a position that you've earned. I'll start training you next week. By the new year I want you full time on this position."

"Sir, I-." She paused and looked down. "I'm not ready; there are people that need this job more than me. I'm single and don't have near the bills of someone with children. This job needs to go to someone who needs it more."

"I know you need it the most."

"Not really, sir."

"Are you saying that because you believe it, or because you're afraid of what others think of you?" Weiss' fist involuntarily tightened, and she averted her eyes. She wasn't proud to admit it, but she hated the attention. She just wanted to get what she needed done but they wouldn't leave her alone. "Did you know I actually studied under Amelia Schnee, when she taught in Atlas?"

Weiss' eyes widened and her breathing waned. "You knew my Grandmother?"

"I didn't just know her, she's the reason I started Beacon so many years ago. People tell me I look young, but I don't feel very young anymore." Another jab at Weiss' excuses. "I was supposed to retire a few years ago, but when Amelia died I said I wouldn't retire until I knew someone who I was sure could replace me."

"Sir?" she asked warily.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking you to take my place, I already know you have a future leading, just not here. There is a man that works here that I know I want him to take my place. I think you might know him."

"Really?"

"Yes, his name is Lie Ren."

"Wait, Ren? I though Ren was still in Atlas."

"He travels for me so I don't need to. It's harder for me to travel nowadays. And his wife is more than willing to go with him, so it all works out. But he's proven his willingness to do what's needed."

"And he's in the position I would be going into."

"Yes, you wouldn't travel as much, but it would still be needed."

"I understand."

"But the reason I knew you needed the job is I know what you promised Amelia and your father. You have a future leading your family and I want to give you that experience, there are people who will have that job when you leave to go back to Atlas if you ever do. But for now, you need this experience. It's what I promised Amelia, and I know that you promised her the same thing."

Weiss sat in the chair overwhelmed at what she was hearing.

"Are you ready?" he asked again, knowing what it meant to her. The silence built up between them as each party absorbed what was said. Weiss immediately thought of her sister and what had happened that day, about her family and what she'd promised her Grandmother.

But in all of that she thought of Yang and Blake. They could definitely use some help covering for expenses with Blake traveling, and she could help Pyrrha with her expenses. Maybe Jaune wouldn't have to travel so much. But she could do all that with out the job. Maybe on a smaller scale but she'd still be helping, right?

Ruby. Even without the money she'd helped her, but she didn't need money. She needed something else. Weiss wasn't comfortable with the idea to start, but she knew Ruby needed it and suddenly it was all worth it.

It was worth it.

"I'll do it."

Ozpin tried his best to conceal a smile but it kept growing. "Are you sure?"

"No, but what else is new? You said you'd start training me next week?"

"Yes I did."

"Then I'll see you next week," she said.

"Then let me be formal about it," he said as he stood. "Congratulations Ms. Schnee." They shook hands as she left the room, the smile on her face growing bigger. Weiss walked back out to the main room as the party continued. Her face scanned the crowd until she saw the familiar fiery hair.

"Hello Weiss! Ruby said you were here, glad we caught you!" Pyrrha said happily.

"Yes, thank you. Where is she?"

XXX

"So who was she talking to?" Jaune asked.

"Don't know. He was tall, grey hair, cane, he looked tired."

"She was talking to Mr. Ozpin?" Pyrrha asked cautiously.

"I guess, he said they had something important to talk about before she left. She sounded like she just wanted to get it out of the way." Ruby continued to munch on her cookies as she watched the people walk around.

"Hmm, I hope everything's okay. I've heard Mr. Ozpin can be rather iron fisted. Weiss said he didn't seem like it, but I've heard a lot of things otherwise."

"He seemed nice," Ruby said. "But I don't know much about Weiss."

"Well she knows about _all_ you guys right?" Jaune asked quietly.

"Yeah she knows, she was really scared when we first met. It kind of shocked me when she just agreed to it."

"Why was she scared?"

"I mean, Yang's not the most subtle person," Ruby said quietly. "She was pretty upfront about it."

"I see," Jaune said. "That explains why she was so calm about the rogue. Most people freak out a lot more."

"Yeah, what happened about that?" Ruby asked.

"It was just a rogue that attacked her. She was pretty brave about it too; she fought back and shouted for help. Most people are too scared to do anything."

"I'm just glad she was okay, it would have been bad if both she and I needed a donor."

"Well we'll try to catch Weiss sooner or later; I've got some people that I haven't seen in a while that I need to talk to. We'll catch you later, Rubes," Jaune said. They hugged her again and disappeared in the crowd. Ruby enjoyed her cookies while walking around looking at the scenery and the view.

"So did you hear about that Schnee girl?" Ruby followed the voice but found two women by themselves wine glasses in hand.

"Yeah I did, plus have you seen the girl she brought? Wouldn't have taken her for a cradle robber, but who knows?" Ruby went wide eyed as she listened to these girls and just got angrier and angrier.

"Yeah apparently she's going to be getting another promotion. Can't wait to see how this turns out for her."

"Well we can be sure about one thing; at least she hasn't been sleeping with the boss." Ruby clenched her fists in anger.

"True, maybe she just brings her girlfriend around and puts on a show for him." Ruby snarled a bit and went to talk to them but Weiss dragged her off with tears in her eyes.

"Let's just go," Weiss pulled her into her office and grabbed a spare bottle of wine on the way.

Ruby didn't say anything but felt angry about what those women were saying. Weiss didn't say anything either she just downed her wine glass after a few seconds.

"Welcome to my world," she said into her glass.

"That's not right! They can't say that!"

"But they do. Sad fact of the matter is, if they didn't do it to me, they'd do it to someone else. It's not like I don't deserve it."

"But you don't, you're a nice person!"

"Ruby that's why they do it. They know I won't say anything, it's easier just to let it go."

"It's still not right," she said sadly.

"I know." Weiss kept drinking from her glass as they sat and talked.

"Pyrrha and Jaune were here, they wanted to talk to you but you missed them."

"It wouldn't shock me."

"You want me to go find them?"

"Sure if you want," she mumbled. Ruby walked out back into the party looking for Pyrrha and Jaune, but no matter how hard she looked she couldn't find them. She didn't want to call their name, but she couldn't find them. She finally gave up and moved back to Weiss' office.

"I couldn't find them, they might have already left." She walked in and saw Weiss face down on her desk, the bottle of wine toppled over and empty and the glass on the floor. "Uh, Weiss?"

"Huh?" she mumbled as she lifted her head off the desk.

"Oh, boy," Ruby muttered. "Let's get you home." She put Weiss around her shoulders until Weiss stood up on her own. She tried to maintain a semblance of dignity and it worked. She walked calmly out of the door and to the elevator, ignoring all the gossip and remarks about her. Ruby was impressed as they went down the elevator. Weiss was quiet and staring ahead of her, she didn't even look toward Ruby. They finally got to Weiss' car before Weiss stopped them both, she dug through her bag and pulled her keys out and handed them to Ruby. "Uh, really?"

Weiss could only nod.

"Okay, you'll have to direct me."

Weiss nodded again and got in the passengers side. Ruby hesitantly got in and started driving down the road, unsure of where to go. But Weiss was able to get her to her apartment building and up to her apartment with ease. Ruby wanted to take in Weiss' giant apartment, but she was busy when Weiss dropped her bag and walked down the hall. Ruby wanted to follow her but the sounds of Weiss vomiting made her stay back.

"Do you need any help?" Ruby asked.

Weiss made a moan that sounded kind of like a no, so Ruby just sat down, she hated just listening to the sounds but she couldn't really do anything. She learned from Yang that it was better just to let them get through it. She'd call for help when she'd need it. The ringtone of Ruby's scroll jarred her out of her daze.

"H-hello?" she asked.

" _Where the hell are you?!_ "

"Hi, Yang."

" _Don't 'Hi Yang' me, where are you?_ "

"I'm at Weiss' apartment, and I might need your assistance."

" _Why are you over at her apartment?_ " she asked.

"Cause we left her office party a little bit ago and I could really use you're help-."

" _Wait, you went to an office party?_ "

"Yes, Weiss didn't want to go but I asked if she wanted me to go with her and she agreed it was nice but I really-."

" _When did you leave?_ "

"Like 5:30, but Yang I need your help!"

" _Why, what's going on?_ "

"Remember your 21st birthday party?"

" _Yeah, why?_ "

"Same situation."

" _Crap, we're on our way, do you have her address?_ "

"I'll text it to you."

" _K, we're on our way, take care of her till I get there._ "

"Already am." Ruby hung up and sat back down on the couch.

"Ruby?" Weiss called out weakly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have some ice water?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a sec." Ruby opened up her freezer and was attacked by TV dinners. She let out a shriek as she tried to catch them all.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll be there in a minute."

Weiss made an affirmative grunt and Ruby tried to find her ice trays beneath the dinners. She finally made the water and came in to the bathroom to find Weiss lying against the tub with her head between her knees.

"Here ya go."

"Thank you," she said weakly. She sat softly sipping the water as Ruby lingered for a moment. "You're really nice, Ruby."

"Well, I kinda wanna help."

"Thank you," she said. Ruby sat on the edge of the tub beside her as she drank her water.

"Blake and Yang are on their way, they're coming to help too."

Weiss just nodded. Ruby kept quiet and just let Weiss go drink her water quietly.

"Did I ever tell you that I was scared of the dark when I was a little girl?" she asked suddenly.

"N-no, why?"

"I used to sleep with like twenty nightlights in my room; I couldn't stand even a little bit of darkness. My mother hated them because she could see them from the living room where she would work and it was so distracting."

"Why were you so scared?"

"I didn't want to be alone," Weiss muttered. Ruby barely caught it and registered the thought. "I'm still scared of being alone."

"Well I'm here."

Weiss curled up tighter into her ball and nodded. Ruby could hear her sniffling and smell tears. "I know you are," she said. Ruby slid down off the tub and hugged Weiss as she cried. Weiss kept crying into Ruby's arms and thanking her profusely.

"You're gonna be okay, Weiss," Ruby said with a hint of a smile.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Weiss said amidst her sobs. Ruby paused a bit and looked down toward her, still unable to make eye contact. "You're nicer to me than Emerald ever was."

"Who's Emerald?"

"My ex-girlfriend," she admitted. She pushed away from Ruby as she reached for some toilet paper to blow her nose. "She was mean, she cheated on me."

"I'm sorry."

"I was prettier than Cinder!" she said in a whine. Ruby giggled a bit as Weiss cleaned herself up, leaning back against the tub. "When she asked me out, I was so excited I just said yes without really thinking about what was happening. Then when I found out she was cheating on me I was so heartbroken, even though we'd only been dating a few months. I wanted so desperately to stay with Emerald, I did something really stupid." Weiss resumed her position of cradling her head between her legs.

"What was it?" Ruby asked.

"We had sex," Weiss admitted, tears had already started to corrupt her voice again. "I wasn't ready, but Emerald had been pushing for it so I just gave in. I wasn't ready." Weiss broke down sobbing again, leaving Ruby again to hold her as she did so. "I just didn't want to be alone again."

Ruby held Weiss as she cried more, Ruby herself thinking of her own life. She and Weiss were so different from each other, but at the same time they both needed each other. Ruby had a hard time believing Weiss when she said she needed Ruby's help just like she needed Weiss'. But Weiss needed something different from Ruby, something she wasn't used to giving.

"Please stay with me, Ruby," Weiss begged quietly. Weiss needed a real friend.

"Don't worry," she said as she held Weiss tighter. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you." Ruby's eyes widened and she didn't say anything for a few moments. Weiss continued to sob against Ruby for a few more minutes until she held her stomach again.

"I'll get you some more water," Ruby said.

"Thank you," she said from behind her hand. Ruby had no sooner left the bathroom then the sounds of vomit returned. She gave Weiss her water and departed giving Weiss the space she needed. A knock echoed on the door after a while and Ruby let Yang and Blake in.

"Thanks for coming, she's in the bathroom."

Yang nodded and walked toward the bathroom carrying a few bottles.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Ruby," Blake said sternly right off the bat.

"I know, I know, I left without telling you. I get that."

"We'll wait for Yang." They waited for a minute or two until Yang returned, Weiss' troubles continuing in the background. "What exactly happened? Start from the beginning."

"After you two left, Uncle Qrow stopped by and he brought his girlfriend," Ruby started.

"Oh sweet, what's she like?" Yang asked.

"Well, um," Ruby grew nervous as she remembered the events of the day. "She's Weiss' older sister."

Yang immediately started laughing.

"Wait, seriously?" Blake asked. Ruby just nodded. "Okay, well that's, something."

"So then after that they started talking about their mom, and I think that their mom may be cheating on their dad with their uncle, but I don't know."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't know everything, cause Qrow kinda shuffled us off when he saw what the topic was changing too. We left them there, and Qrow and I got a burger. But when I came back she said she didn't have anything planned except maybe a stupid party. So I asked her what party and she said a party at her office. And I kinda invited myself so that she'd go have fun, so I got ready except I got distracted playing the music that Weiss got me as a gift so we left about 5:30-ish, and then we got tacos and when we got to her office we jumped up the 15th floor and the office was huge and people were everywhere and Weiss had to go talk to Mr. Ozpin but I got to talk to Pyrrha and Jaune, they say 'Hi' by the way."

"Ruby, breathe!" Yang said. Ruby took a couple deep breaths and continued.

"That's when things started going downhill," Ruby explained.

"How so?"

"Well I wanted to find Weiss, so I heard a couple people talking about the Schnee girl. But when I went and listened to them talking they were just saying a bunch of mean things."

"Like what?"

"Well they called Weiss a cradle-robber!" she said angrily.

Yang let out a stifled laugh and tried to control herself.

"That is your little sister!" Blake said in disbelief.

"It's still kind of funny," Yang said through a giggles.

"And then she talked about Weiss getting another promotion like it was a bad thing, and then she said-." Ruby's fist tightened as she thought about it.

"Said what?"

"She said 'at least we know she isn't sleeping with her boss', and then her friend said 'no she just grabs her girlfriend and puts on a show for him'!"

"Wait she's-?" Blake asked.

"Given our family life, we probably should have figured that out earlier," Yang admitted.

"That's what I said!" Ruby said in an angry pant. "I wanted to go hit those bitchy little-!"

"Ruby! Watch your language!" Blake said.

"Kinda hard to disagree with her," Yang said. "That sounded brutal."

"Well I was gonna go say something but Weiss just pulled me away. Then I went to go find Pyrrha and Jaune so they could talk to her but when I came back she'd drank an entire bottle of wine in like ten minutes."

Yang grimaced and looked down the hall. "Jeez, hardcore."

"Is she okay?" Blake asked.

"She'll be fine, but I don't envy her when the morning comes."

Blake sighed as they listened to Weiss' encore performance for the toilet. "I guess we'll just stay for the night. No sense in wasting the gas, maybe if she's feeling better later we can get something to eat."

"Okay, I'll tell her." Ruby nodded and walked off towards Weiss. "Hey."

"There's a guest bedroom down the hall if they want to stay," Weiss said as she fell back from the toilet, guzzling down her water. "I guess you can sleep on the couch."

"Okay, I'll tell them that. They said if you end up feeling better we might get something to eat."

"Mmhmm, what time is it?"

Ruby pulled out her scroll, "8:30," she answered. Weiss stood up and took a deep breath, maintaining her composure again. She walked out to the hallway where she'd dropped her bag, past a worried Blake and Yang. She reached around inside of her purse and handed Blake a wad of bills.

"Keep the change." Weiss moved back into the bathroom and started her routine again leaving Blake starting in wonder at the money.

"How much did she give you?" Ruby asked.

"750 dollars," Blake answered after a moment.

"That's a lot of change," Yang said happily.

"Mmhmm," Blake said, trying to keep herself composed.

"Something wrong?"

"700 dollars was the exact amount we owed on the last of our apartment. We pay this off tomorrow we own the apartment."

"Boo-yah!" Yang went to kiss Blake but she stopped her.

"We can't take this from her. She probably needs this more than we do."

"I don't think you need worry about that," Ruby said.

XXX

"Blake and Yang went to go get some ice cream," Ruby said. Weiss hadn't thrown up for a while so they were sitting in the living room now.

"That's good."

"You feeling a little better?"

"Yes, I'm sorry you had to put up with this Ruby."

"No big deal, I did this with Yang when she had her 21st."

"Still, I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

"Like I said, it's no big deal."

"I'm going to shower in a few minutes, I feel very skuzzy."

Ruby giggled a bit and turned away just as Weiss looked back.

"What?"

"My mom used to say that whenever we came in from gardening, she said we'd need to wash all the skuzz away."

Weiss laughed herself as she moved toward her bedroom. "Well I need the shower, maybe it will make me feel better."

"Need any help?"

"Just keep an ear out, in case I fall down."

Ruby smiled when she said that, she had a hint of a smirk.

"Make yourself at home, please help yourself to anything," she said.

Ruby dashed along the house, taking in the giant apartment. But she realized it was empty, it had furniture sure but there wasn't much else. The walls were blank, the furniture was generic. It wasn't really homey, like hers was. She looked around and found a big box addressed from Atlas, opened only a few times it looked like. Ruby peered inside and pulled out a black and white…something.

It looked like a pair of pajamas. Weiss might want to change into these when she gets out of the shower. She laid it out with Weiss' robe on her bed. She kept looking through the box and found a bunch of medals and plaques.

"First place, Outstanding, Superior, straight ones, jeez, there's like 30 of 'em." She kept digging through the box and saw a picture buried in all the awards and pajamas. She recognized Winter and Weiss even as young as they were in the picture. Winter held her sister on her shoulders as she hugged one of her plaques. Weiss' mother held them both at the shoulder; the back said that her dad took the picture. Weiss in the picture was much different from the Weiss she knew. There wasn't much different except for the way she smiled. Ruby saw that this was a happier time for her.

"Let's see, what can I do?"

XXX

"Ruby we're back," Blake called out. No answer. "Ruby?"

"Hey, Rubes, where you at?" Yang yelled out. Blake stopped her and pointed at the couch where Ruby had dozed off.

"I guess we were gone longer than I thought," Blake said with a chuckle.

"Maybe not." Yang pointed to the walls, covered in different awards and pictures. Yang set down the ice cream a little too hard, it jarred Ruby awake.

"What?" she muttered. "What time is it?"

"It's 9:00, why? Where's Weiss?"

"Still showering, how long were you guys gone?" she asked.

"Longer than we thought, what's all this?"

"It's Weiss' stuff; I thought her living room was kinda empty so I filled it. It looks like ours now."

"That it does, jeez, how many awards does she have?" Yang asked.

"By my count, she's got 24 for dance and 11 for singing and choir."

"Wow, very accomplished for how young she is," Blake marveled, looking over all the awards.

"Says the woman who has had a bi-centennial, a tri-centennial and a half-millennium," Yang said with a smirk, yanking Blake's bow off again.

"Smart-aleck," she said as she kissed Yang.

"Stop that!" Ruby groaned. Blake and Yang just smirked and kept going until Ruby threw a pillow at them.

"W-what is?" Weiss asked hesitantly. They all turned to see Weiss standing in her robe, staring at the newly decorated walls.

"How ya feelin', boozehound?" Yang asked with a grin. Blake smacked her shoulder but chuckled with her.

"Better. Still a little woozy but, what is this?"

"It's your stuff, Weiss!"

"When did you do all this?"

"When you were in the shower!"

"Was I in there that long?" she asked wearily.

"Idon'tknow," she shrugged. "But I got your pajamas out!" Ruby held up the black and white piece of clothing. Weiss took one look at it and covered her mouth, trying to hide the smile and oncoming laughter. "What?"

"Ruby, that's," she broke out in manic giggles. "That's my leotard." Weiss kept laughing until she rested her hand on her forehead.

"Your what now?" she asked. Weiss kept laughing until tears formed. Blake and Yang were trying their best to hide their own laughter behind her. Weiss pointed to one of the pictures on the wall as she sat down, cradling her head. Ruby followed and saw the same black and white suit on her during the performance. "Oh." Weiss wiped the tears from her eyes as she calmed down.

"Well my head still hurts, but I feel much better."

"Yeah and we haven't even broken out the ice cream yet!" Yang said plopping down on the couch beside Weiss.

"We've got Rocky Road, Orange Sherbet, Chocolate Mint, and Chocolate-covered strawberry."

"Dibs on that one!" Ruby shouted.

XXX

Yang snored louder than the movie played, but the Weiss herself was close to dozing. Ruby reached for a permanent marker from Yang's purse but Blake stopped her.

"Next time, I promise," she said quietly. Blake gently woke Yang up and led her to the guest bedroom. "Good night guys."

"What was with the marker?" Weiss asked.

Ruby adopted her pout face. "Yang drew…something on my face a few months ago when I dozed off during a movie."

"What did she draw?"

Ruby kept her pout going a few moments longer. "She drew a penis on my forehead." Weiss bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Don't laugh, I bet Winter did stuff like that!"

"Well, Winter once colored my entire face with a purple permanent marker, including my teeth while I was sleeping. Somehow I didn't wake up as she did it."

"What did you do?"

"Besides cry in frustration? I just kept washing my face for like two days, I missed school because of that."

"That's hilarious!"

"It wasn't at the time."

"Are you feeling better, Weiss?"

"Mmhmm. I don't feel nauseas anymore, so I guess the ice cream helped."

"Good." They sat trying to enjoy the movie but as the hours crawled on Weiss grew more and more uncomfortable.

"Ruby, what did I say?" Weiss asked. Ruby hesitated, much to Weiss' dismay. "You haven't looked me in the eye since I got out of the shower. Did I say something?"

"Well y-you, um," Ruby shifted nervously. Weiss' breathing slowed and her stomach was in knots. "You said how you were scared of the dark when you were younger, and then you talked about Emerald and-."

"Oh, no," Weiss said suddenly, covering her face. "How much did I tell you about her?"

"Uh, w-well you said s-she cheated on you."

"Please tell me that was it."

"A-and then you said, you did something, something that you r-regret."

Weiss covered her face back up and sighed into her chair.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby. You shouldn't have heard that."

"It's okay, I get it. I'm sorry about Emerald."

"It's long in the past now, don't worry about it. I'm sorry again." Weiss sat up and stretched her arms in a yawn.

"Weiss you, um," she hesitated again. "You said something else."

Weiss gulped and nodded.

"You told me-." Ruby shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Ruby, just say it please."

"You told me you didn't want to be alone anymore," she said quickly, trying to force it out. "And you told me that you loved me."

The two didn't say anything for a few minutes. Weiss' nausea returned as she tried to comprehend what she'd said. Ruby herself was a bit calmer, nervous only for what Weiss was going through.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said with a laugh. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"I think you took my line," Weiss chuckled back; she stood up and tried to move toward her room.

"It doesn't bother me," Ruby told her, trying to get her to stay. "I feel the same." Ruby stood up and moved into Weiss' bedroom before she could. Weiss followed her and saw Ruby staring at a picture on the wall. Weiss stared at the picture with a low jaw, remembering the day that was taken, and what that meant for her. "You know h-how you like looking at the pictures of my mom, because you can see the old Ruby?"

Weiss nodded.

"I want to know that Weiss," she pointed to the picture, her voice wavering slightly. "You've met the Ruby in those pictures you see, you helped bring her back. Can I meet her?" Ruby moved her hand out toward Weiss' and held it tightly. Weiss was stock still for longer than Ruby was comfortable with, she wasn't sure if Weiss was breathing. Ruby coughed nervously and went to move her hand away but Weiss held it tighter.

"Ruby, I-." Weiss covered her face again. "I don't know if you can meet her." Weiss sat back on her bed and tried to dry her face. Ruby moved and sat next to her, taking hold of her hand again.

"Can I at least try?"

XXX

"We could at least try, this bed is awesome!" Yang whispered happily.

"We. Are. NOT. Having. Sex. In. Weiss'. House!" Blake answered harshly, still trying to keep her voice down.

"Pretty please?!" Yang begged. She was currently lying naked on her back, appealing to Blake with her head off the edge of the bed. Blake eyed her partner as her chest rose and fell beneath the one light in the room. Blake herself was tempted far greater than she would have liked to admit. "You haven't bitten me in two months, I miss it!" she whispered. She grabbed Blake's hands and started moving them around her chest but Blake pulled back.

"If it was just us, I might consider it, but Ruby's here too! She'd hear us from the living room!"

"Well then you'll just have to gag me again!" Yang whispered. Blake's blush gave away too much and it just emboldened Yang. "I wouldn't be saying all this, kitty-cat," she moved Blake's hand lower and lower, pushing Blake's pelvis closer to her waiting mouth. "If I didn't know you wanted just as badly."

Blake's resolve was quickly crumbling and soon she was moving her hands of her own accord. She jerked away violently and looked out towards the living room. "What if Ruby catches us?"

"Well, I'd believe that. Except," Yang said as she pulled Blake down. Blake's face fell closer to Yang's face. "I know damn well you can keep me as quiet as you want, and I'll love every second of it."

Blake lunged forward and kissed Yang fiercely, throwing her excuses out the window. Yang pulled Blake fully onto the bed, enjoying the satisfaction of tempting her wife into another round of adventure sex. Until a knock on the door came.

"If it's Ruby I'm gonna throw her out of a window," Yang groaned. Blake pulled her robe closed and opened the door.

"Go open a window, honey," Blake said quietly.

"Seriously you two?!" Ruby asked.

"What? We're married," Yang said as she got up, not bothering to put on a robe.

"Weiss is like 10 feet away from you! Stop that!"

"How is she doing?" Blake asked.

"Better, she's asleep now."

"Did she change into her pajamas?" Yang asked with a giggle. Ruby just stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, we had another long conversation. But she's sleeping."

"Okay good, we'll talk to her tomorrow about the money and then probably leave at about noon-ish, tomorrow's Saturday anyway."

"Okay and I swear I'll come back in here with a bucket of ice water if I need to!" Ruby warned while giving Yang the stink eye.

"We can lock the door," Yang said smugly.

"Then I'll just wait right outside the door, I know that Blake can tell if I'm there or not."

"Low blow!" Yang whined. She jumped up and started throwing pillows at Ruby until she closed the door. The couple stood in the room alone. "I guess the mood is killed huh?"

"Yeah, but we'll have tomorrow." Blake moved back towards the bed, where Yang had taken Ruby's pout face. Blake moved quickly behind Yang as she sat down, catching her by surprise. "All day," she whispered slowly, letting her breath fall down Yang's neck, one of her many weak spots.

"You fucking tease!" Yang said in a shiver.

"I know, but you love it."

"That's the problem," Yang growled.

"You two!" Ruby whispered through the door.

"Stupid enhanced hearing."

XXX

After settling back on the couch Ruby looked around at the walls she'd helped decorate. She moved her head until she heard rustling from Weiss' bedroom. She moved and saw Weiss tossing and turning, Ruby scrunched her face in frustration. But she had an idea.

XXX

Weiss rolled over for the umpteenth time and cracked her eyes open to check the time. 1:30. Weiss sighed and moved herself around a little more until she saw something on her nightstand. A small little bright light, shining in her room. Weiss blinked a few times and moved towards it. It was a scroll, and the bright red case proved it was Ruby's case. She'd turned on the light on her scroll and made a nightlight.

"Thank you, Ruby."

XXX

 _So that was a pretty intense chapter, fun to write and I think a different way to write this. I can't wait for the story to continue. Thanks again to all the people who have reviewed, believe me I listen to you and I appreciate you! You are awesome!_

 _Thanks again, and I'll see you next time._


	5. Shattered

_Wow, the love for this story is amazing! Thank you all so much!_

 _So I only had one thing to say to the guest that reviewed it. At the end of the day, this story is an alternate universe story, so there are going to be some out of character situations, however the Winter we know in the show is while she is still in the military. This Winter is supposed to be out of the military and wanted to be away from all of that. So that's my reasoning for writing her like that._

 _Now for the one review mentioning the blood donation at the beginning: You'd honestly be surprised how accurate this is. If you are registered at a hospital for blood donation, the hospital will recommend you for blood transfusions and private donations. I actually learned about this and that's what gave me the idea for this story._

 _Now let's get this party started._

Ruby woke up to the sound of someone cooking in the kitchen, and she smelled strawberries. She looked up as she saw Blake and Weiss having a quiet conversation, and smelled the pancakes. Ruby shifted up and stretched out and joined them in the kitchen.

"Morning," Ruby yawned out. "What's all this?"

"This was supposed to be 'sorry for putting up with my drunken stupor' pancakes. But I can't cook very well, so Blake decided to help me."

"You slept pretty heavily Ruby," Blake said as she threw a few pancakes on a plate. "Usually we can't keep you asleep if we have strawberries."

Ruby just grabbed for a few smaller pancakes and munched on them sleepily.

"You might need to go wake up Yang, she didn't sleep too well last night."

"Mmhmm," Ruby muttered. She trudged down the hall to where her sister snored and covered her eyes after seeing her sister's lack of clothing. Ruby grew a very devilish grin.

XXX

"Mornin' kitty-cat!" Yang said happily, with Ruby trailing behind her. Weiss and Blake stared in awe as she strolled in.

"Morning, sweetie," Blake said.

"Aww Weiss made pancakes?"

"We made some, Ruby ate six," Blake answered. Weiss hadn't said anything at all, nor had Ruby, but Ruby still had her little grin. "So did you dream about anything?"

"Didn't need to, you were right next to me," she whispered with a wink. Blake helped them plate up the pancakes as they all sat around her kitchen island. They had small conversations with each other.

"So do you guys have any plans for the day?" Weiss asked.

"Actually we were wondering if you wouldn't mind if Ruby stayed with you."

"Really, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, it is but-."

"But I want to have sex with my wife, and if Ruby cock-blocks me one more time I'm going to throw her out of a window." Yang's smile belied her threat. Weiss chuckled into her pancakes.

"Sure, if Ruby's okay with it, I am too."

"Great! We'll pick her up sometime tomorrow!" Yang dashed off with Blake in tow, once again leaving Blake with nothing but an apologetic smile and a small wave. Ruby and Weiss sat shaking their heads in the kitchen.

"She doesn't know?"

"Nope." Ruby's grin grew wider and wider.

"That was an incredibly well detailed drawing."

XXX

"Finally!" Yang dashed into their room and pulled Blake on top of her. "Now, you promised me an-."

"Sweetie, um," Blake finally gave in to her giggles. "You, um, might need to wash up first."

"Oh, yeah forgot to shower last night huh?" she asked with a suggestive grin. "You could join me," she sung.

"I'll consider it." Yang sauntered off as Blake kept laughing. She'd finally managed to calm herself down.

"I'LL KILL THAT LITTLE TWERP!"

Blake lost herself in her laughter.

XXX

"So," Ruby said nervously. "Sorry about Yang."

"I understand completely, honestly I wouldn't have minded if they had done something here. I understand they're married."

"I would have! I was right here!" she pointed to the couch. "I have super hearing!

"That does put a damper on things," Weiss said with a laugh.

"It makes it worse that I know that Blake's in charge!"

Weiss laughed a bit louder, losing herself in her laughter. "I can see it!" she said in a panting gasp.

"And I've heard it!" The two laughed together for a while, enjoying the laughter and the peace they brought. Soon though it was silent, only the sipping of coffee and munching of spare pancakes could be heard. "So do you wanna talk about last night?"

"Only if you do," Weiss answered.

"I meant what I said."

"I know you do, but-."

"But you don't?"

"No, I-." Weiss put her cup down and placed her elbows on her knees and thought hard about what to say.

"Weiss, I'm ready." She moved from her chair and sat next to Weiss. "I wouldn't have said all that if I didn't think I was."

"I believe you," Weiss said, she hadn't looked up from her spot on the floor yet. "I trust that, but-."

"But what?"

" _I'm_ scared," Weiss admitted sharply. "I want nothing more than to believe you, but I'm too scared!" She balled her fists and hid her face away again. "I don't want to lose you, too."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said softly. Ruby moved her hand over Weiss' and held it tightly. "I'm not like Emerald."

Weiss cringed and pulled away.

"That's not what I meant," she said through her teeth. "I wouldn't compare you to her."

"I know, but I'm not like her."

"I know Ruby, I-."

"So you should know that even if something happened between us I would still be your friend, I wouldn't leave."

Weiss took a deep breath and held Ruby's hand even tighter.

"You never know exactly what's going to happen, with anything you do. Sometimes you just gotta jump off the cliff."

"Will you catch me?" she asked softly.

"I promise." Ruby leaned against her and Weiss placed her arm gently across Ruby's shoulders. The two laid in each others embrace for a while, Ruby herself was close to dozing off. But Weiss was wide awake. She was too busy enjoying her new position, even as Ruby slept on her lap, she didn't want to move. But her legs were starting to fall asleep.

XXX

"I'm gonna kill her," Yang chanted over and over as she scrubbed the last of the drawing from her forehead. "I'm gonna kill her."

"To be fair, you did the same thing to her."

"But not in public!" she whined. "And why didn't you or Weiss say anything?!"

"I stopped her from doing it last night when you crashed during the movie, but she saw an opportunity and seized it."

"Well I trained her right it seems," she sighed as she walked back into their bedroom. "Though I don't know how she drew it so well! The detail was amazing!" She sighed and plopped onto the bed beside Blake.

"What, not in the mood now?"

"I just got done scrubbing off the closest to a dick I've ever been, just give me a minute," she said in a laugh.

"Well don't worry, I'll put your face to good use."

"Ooh that was lewd, you're usually so restrained."

"Well." Blake drew her fingernails over the exposed parts of Yang's chest. "We _do_ have all day." Yang felt her chest heaving upwards, longing for more contact. "So why hide it?" Blake suddenly lunged down and bit Yang right where her neck and shoulders met. Yang cried out in surprise but also in pleasure, she drew blood easily and lapped at her shoulder for a moment afterward, healing the wound.

"Ooh, Kitty-cat you're diving right in, huh?" She pulled Blake's head down and kissed her.

"Sometimes," Blake pulled at the shoulders of Yang's robe revealing her chest to her. "You just need to jump off." She finished her statement with a small kiss and pulled back with a sly grin. "Now go get the rope."

XXX

Ruby woke up nestled in Weiss lap, just as she fell asleep. Weiss was enjoying a cooking show and sipping her coffee.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Weiss asked with a smirk.

"Yep." Ruby yawned and stretched out, still lying down, but staring straight up at Weiss. "You're pretty," she said softly.

"Thank you." Weiss turned her attention back to the TV, but glanced down at the young woman playing with her hair.

"Is this your real color?" she asked.

"Yep, platinum blonde, though it looks white in the sunlight."

"It's pretty."

"What about you? Brunette by birth?"

"Yeah, I used to have red highlights that my mom and I did together, but I haven't done them in years."

"Why not?"

"Yang doesn't know how to do them, and Blake can't handle the smell of the dye, so it faded out. But I guess if I did them now they'd stay red longer I think."

"Well what kind of dye do you use?"

Ruby shrugged and nestled closer to Weiss. "I don't know, I'd know the picture but not the name."

"Well why you don't get some, I'll help you."

Ruby's eyes widened and she shot up quickly. "Really?!" she asked.

"Of course, I used to help Winter highlight her hair. I've been doing them for years."

Ruby scrambled up from the couch and dove around for her shoes, chanting a chorus of 'thank you's' and 'you're awesome'. "Oh wait," she said softly. "Yang's not here to drive me."

"Take my car," Weiss said. Ruby went wide-eyed again.

"Are you sure?" she asked slowly.

"You drove me home last night, and we got here in one piece, I trust you."

"Thanks Weiss!" Ruby leapt up, and dashed out of the door. Then returned to put on her shoes and grab Weiss' keys.

Weiss laughed a bit, and looked at the door.

"Thank you, Ruby."

XXX

"No, no, no," Ruby sighed loudly. "Where is it?!" she asked frustrated. She scanned the aisles looking for the box. How hard could it be to find a box with a strawberry on it?

"Can I help you ma'am?" the worker asked. Her rabbit ears bounced as she walked, Ruby thought they were adorable.

"I'm trying to find a box of red hair dye, I can't remember the name, but the box has a strawberry on it."

The woman thought for a moment, before jumping down an aisle.

"Is this it?" she asked hopefully. Ruby saw the familiar white box, and the giant red strawberry.

"Yes!" She grabbed the box and hugged it. "Thank you, uh," she said hesitantly.

"Name's Velvet! I just started working here."

"Velvet, that name sounds familiar, Velvet Scarlatina?"

"That's right, what's your name?"

"Ruby Rose," she said.

"Oh, you're Yang's little sister, aren't you?"

"Yeah, did you know her?"

"I had a few classes with her at Patch, and then I went to the bar where she worked. I haven't seen Yang in years, how's she doing?"

"Well she's married now," Ruby said. They'd found a small bench to sit on while they talked.

"Wait really?! Who'd she marry? Sage?" Velvet asked.

"No, they were never really dating as far as I knew. Her name's Blake."

"Wait Blake Belladonna?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, you haven't heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"They say she's a vampire!" she said quietly. "Kinda spooky isn't it? I didn't think they existed, but then I met a few! They're all really nice."

"You really met some?"

"Yeah, my friends Fox, Neptune, and Reese are all vampires. They have eight fangs! Isn't that weird?"

"Not as weird as you think."

"In fact Yatsuhashi, my boyfriend works with a few. He says he's a vampire hunter!"

"Yeah, I know one of them too. Jaune Arc," Ruby said.

"I've heard that name!" Velvet said with a smile. "Didn't he marry Pyrrha?"

"Yeah, they've been married a few years now."

"I heard about her accident, and I was so scared for her, glad to hear she's doing well."

"I didn't really know what happened, I just know she's on crutches."

"Well she had a new bike she'd gotten from a friend of hers, and on the first ride a driver just smashed into her. The leg was too damaged to save."

"Oh," Ruby said softly. She thought about how Pyrrha was always smiled. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I was sad 'cause she always wanted to play basketball. Sad she didn't get to."

"Well she's happy with Jaune."

"That's good! I'd better get back to work, good to see you again Ruby, say hi to Yang for me."

"I will, bye Velvet!"

"Bye Ruby!"

XXX

"Weiss! I got it!" Ruby called out as she entered the door. The TV ran the same show as when she left, but Weiss was napping this time. Her coffee was set on the table beside her and she was slumped over onto the couch, cradling her head with her arms. Ruby sneaked into Weiss' bedroom to grab her scroll. She had just taken the picture when Weiss started to wake up. She jolted the phone behind her in a rushed attempt to hide it.

"Ruby, what were you doing?" Weiss asked as she woke up.

"Nothing!" Ruby said too quickly.

"Doesn't look like nothing, what're you doing?" She stood up and tried to reach behind Ruby's back but Ruby dashed away.

"Nope, nothing!" Weiss still moved around trying to catch her, but Ruby was faster. Weiss finally saw the scroll and the gears clicked.

"Ruby, delete that picture!" she shouted, growing a deep blush.

"No, you were cute!" she argued trying to avoid Weiss. Ruby skirted around the furniture, dashing out of Weiss' grasps each time. She didn't expect Weiss to jump across the couch and pull her down with her, pinning Ruby in an interesting position. Weiss' face hovered above Ruby's, separated by only mere inches. Ruby had her hands in front of her gliding along Weiss' chest, while Weiss' were on either side of Ruby's head. They lingered there too long. "I don't want to delete the picture," she said quietly.

"You don't need to," Weiss answered. Neither of the girls wanted to move, but both of them were too nervous to actually do anything. "Geronimo."

"Wha-?" Ruby was interrupted by Weiss' lips crashing down on hers. Ruby was shocked at first but received the kiss moments later. Once the dam broke there was no stopping them. They kept moving their hands around each other, through cloth and flesh they kept their contact fresh. Ruby's hands moved under Weiss' robe across her back, Weiss moved her back around trying to keep the contact. Weiss' lips moved from Ruby's down toward her neck. Ruby gasped and Weiss shot back lifting herself up on her knees. "N-no, I, uh-."

Weiss just held up a finger and held her hand across her forehead. "No, it's not you, it's just me."

"I, uh, what?" she asked, shaking her head.

"I understand I crossed the line, I apologize," Weiss said calmly.

"Th-there was no line crossing!" Ruby said emphatically. "I liked it!" Ruby had a little giggle in her voice. She held Weiss' hands but Weiss kept her eyes closed and tried to keep her breathing stable. "I'm okay, Weiss."

"But I'm not."

"Huh?"

"I'm still scared Ruby, I tried to jump off, but I can't do that."

"Oh that's what you meant by Geronimo, that was clever," Ruby said. Weiss' smirked and tried to hide her laughter. "I trust you Weiss." She moved closer to Weiss. Weiss tried to hide away but Ruby pulled her back out. "You don't have to hide away Weiss." Ruby moved closer and kissed Weiss again, it wasn't passionate like the others, it was softer. It was a promise. "Geronimo."

Weiss hugged Ruby tightly and started sniffling. "Why are you so damn adorable?!" she asked in a fake whine. Weiss pulled away and grabbed the box from Ruby. "Let's do it!"

XXX

"I thought you said you'd done this before," Ruby said in a giggle as Weiss struggled with the foil and the dye. "Need help?"

"No, I can do it." Weiss moved her hands around after a moment. "It's just been a while, apparently."

"How long?"

"Well, Winter left for the military when I was 12, so it would have been around then I guess."

"So what? Ten years?"

"Longer than that, but also you've got a lot less hair than her. I might have made the mixture too strong. The color might be brighter than you were thinking."

"So less dusty red, more brick?"

"I was thinking more like stop sign, but yours was good too," she said with a laugh.

"Well who knows, maybe it will look good."

"I hope so," Weiss said as she kept working. They sat in silence for a few minutes watching the colors fly.

"So what color did she dye her hair?"

"Hmm?"

"Your sister, what color?"

"Oh, she had black streaks in her hair. It still fit within her school's guidelines and she really loved them."

"Cool, she seems nice, from what I saw of her."

"She's changed a lot; she's much more carefree now. Probably why she's so happy with Qrow, I think she would have hated him when she was in the military."

"Maybe, why'd she leave?"

"Well she just didn't want to do it as a career. She enjoyed being in the military from what I understood."

"That's good. You know, you never told me why she gave up her claim."

"Well to be fair, I didn't think you'd ever meet Winter. Had I known, I would have told you sooner."

"Fair enough," Ruby said. "So what happened?"

"Basically, she told my dad he could go fuck himself and stole all of his whiskey."

"Oh," Ruby's eyes widened.

"My father was very proud of Winter's military career. I think he was pushing for something she wasn't exactly comfortable with."

"Makes sense."

"How are they looking?" Weiss asked. Ruby smiled and nodded.

"They look good, a lot brighter then when my mom did them."

"Well, I'm glad you like them."

"Do you need to shower?"

"Yeah, to get it off my shoulders, do you have the cap?"

"Yes, here you go. I'll be outside; do you want to call for lunch?"

"Pizza sounds good." Weiss nodded and turned to leave. "Um, Weiss?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something, after I get done?"

"What is it?"

"You've so been honest with me, and it's been so nice but I," Ruby stuttered with her words and looked down after a moment. "I need to tell you something. B-but it can wait."

"Okay, well whenever you're ready, what do you want on your pizza?"

"Pepperoni and spicy sausage!" she shouted back.

"Weird, but alright," Weiss muttered. Weiss moved to the living room and picked up her phone just as it rang. "Hello?"

" _I'm so sorry._ "

"Winter? What are you-?"

" _Mom's on her way to your house_." Weiss went wide eyed and slammed her face into her hand.

"Why?!" she asked.

" _Because she asked if you still lived in the same place, and I said yes without thinking. Do not tell her I'm here,_ " she pleaded.

"Why is she on her way here though?"

" _I don't know, she might be looking for someone else to bug about her problems._ "

"Did you tell her we knew?"

" _I didn't get a chance, she blew up my phone with like thirty calls and when I finally answered is was just question after question._ "

"Well thanks for the warning. How long do you think I have?"

" _I'd say twenty minutes if you're lucky, but-._ "

"But I'm not, so thanks."

" _Sorry again_ ," she said.

"I'll talk to you after I figure this out."

" _Good luck_."

"Crap," Weiss sighed and sat on her sofa in a crash. She watched the door with a wary heart, pleading that Winter was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked suddenly. Weiss looked up as Ruby walked out in her robe. It was about three sizes too big for her and hung like a dress.

"Why are you so cute?" Weiss asked back. "You might get to meet my mother."

"You don't sound excited at all."

"No, I'm not. You might want to get dressed. I don't know when she'll get here, and I don't know what she'll do."

"Okay, I'll be in here if you need me, maybe after I'll tell you." Ruby smiled and ducked back into the bathroom after a moment.

"Thank you, Ruby." Weiss whispered. The knock echoed on her door a few moments afterward. Weiss sighed and stood up. The door knocked again before Weiss kept moving. The door finally opened. "Hi, mom."

"Weiss!" she said sweetly. Weiss' mother leapt and hugged her tightly. Weiss reluctantly hugged back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What I can't just visit my daughter?" Her mother walked in and sat on the couch.

"Given the last few years, forgive my skepticism." Weiss sat in the chair opposite her.

"Just reasoning, I suppose," she said. Her smile widened as she stared at Weiss. "I'm sorry, it's." she paused hoping to control herself. "How long?"

"About four years now, give or take."

"Mmhmm."

"It's good to see you again, mom."

"Yes, and-. Oh," she exclaimed looking behind her. Weiss cringed and followed her gaze to Ruby, now dressed in her t-shirt and jeans with the cap still on. "And who is this?"

"I'm Ruby, ma'am."

"She's adorable, is she your roommate?"

"She's my girlfriend, mom," Weiss said suddenly. Her mother's expression changed momentarily but returned to the smile she had before.

"I see, how long have you been dating?"

"About fourteen hours, it just happened," Ruby said happily. Her mother's expression changed again and Ruby grew nervous.

"I see."

"Ruby, um-." Weiss stood up to speak to her. "I'll take you home; I think this meeting can wait."

"Oh, okay, well I'll call Yang. Make sure they're decent."

Weiss laughed a bit. "Probably for the best." Ruby nodded and left, giving the Schnee's a bit more privacy.

"She seems nice," her mother said.

"She is, we'll talk about her later."

"Weiss, I don't mind," she said.

"Somehow I doubt that, but I know you're here for a reason. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to visit you Weiss," she said again.

"Then what is it you wanted to talk about, if you just wanted to visit you wouldn't have called Winter to ask me where I lived."

"Ah, she told you," she said softly. "I was worried you would ignore me like your father."

"I haven't been ignoring dad, I've actually been in contact with him more than you. Maybe because he actually called me first, instead of acting like I died," she said harshly.

"My behavior isn't in question, Weiss, nor should my motives. I came because I missed you, and I wanted to talk to my daughter. And let's be impartial here, I couldn't honestly believe you'd answer or talk to me given the history we've had as a family."

They sat in silence for a long time.

"Weiss, I just wanted to know if you're happy."

"Yes. I am. And it's constantly getting better," she said. "I'm not going back to Atlas until I feel ready; I'm sticking to my word."

"I understand, I wasn't saying that you need to come back-."

"Good."

"But without contact I don't know how you're doing!"

"Then you should have enough confidence in me to know that I'm doing well."

"I do, I want to believe that, but I'm a mother! I worry for a living."

"I um," Ruby said suddenly. Weiss turned and she was wearing her coat. "I'm ready to go."

"Okay, let's go." Weiss stood up quickly.

"Are these people your friends too?" her mother asked.

"Yes, they are. I'll drop Ruby off and then-."

"Well I'll go with you; I want to meet your friends."

Weiss sighed and shook her head. "Fine, let's just go."

XXX

"How did Ruby manage to cock-block me and she's not even here?" Yang grumbled as she paced. Blake and Qrow just sighed as Winter blinked a few times.

"Look, Weiss is just going to drop her off, apparently something's up. I'm sure she'll tell us when she gets here," Blake said, trying to calm her down.

"And please don't scare off my girlfriend, contrary to popular belief she's the only one who actually said yes to a date," Qrow pleaded after sipping on his flask.

"Aww that makes me feel better!"

Yang continued to grumble and pace until Ruby slammed the door open and shut it loudly while panicking.

"Ruby is everything okay?" Blake asked.

"Oh _perfect_ Winter's here," she snapped.

"Well, yeah I'm hiding out here until she leaves, I'm not going to-. She's coming here isn't she?" she asked.

"Yu-huh."

"FUCK!" Winter shouted.

"Language, who's coming Ruby?"

"Weiss and Winter's mom, she followed Weiss," Ruby explained frantically. Blake's eyes widened and she looked for confirmation but Winter was still ranting.

"Oh and Qrow's here, perfect! Now she gets to meet my boyfriend after meeting Weiss' girlfriend!" Winter snatched Qrow's flask and took a swig herself, despite Qrow's whine of protest. "Perfect," she grumbled.

"She's coming up the stairs now! Shouldn't we like hide or something?!"

"Rubes, it'll be fine," Yang grumbled. "We'll act social for a few minutes then everyone can leave! Then I'll get Blake back!"

The door knocked and everyone's breath failed them. Weiss let herself in after a moment. "This is their house," she said deadpan.

"It's a nice place!" the voice called. They came into view and the whole room stayed still.

"And these are a couple of my friends."

"Winter, what are you doing here?" she asked. She looked beside Winter and her gaze didn't move from Blake.

"That's Yang, Ruby's older sister and her wife Bla-." Weiss stopped when she saw the looks between Blake and her mom. Blake was scared, stepping in front of everyone else to look her mother in the eye. But her mother was furious, her anger evident in her breathing and furrowed brow. "Mom?"

"Mom what's wrong?" Winter asked.

"I-it's been a few years, Helen, I'd hoped we could talk peacefully," Blake said after a few more moments of silence. "I understand you were shaken by what happened but-."

"Shaken is not the correct word," Helen said in nearly a growl.

"Wait you know my mom?" Weiss asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't allowed to; it was settled after the trial."

"Trial? What trial?" Winter asked.

"Something happened a few years ago."

"Don't speak of it!" Helen ordered as she took a step toward Blake.

"I know it was hard, I'd hoped that you'd realized that I had nothing to do with it!"

"You should have died that day, not Iris!" Weiss physically pulled her mother back and held her away.

"Okay, you need to step back," Qrow said

"Wait, Iris as in Aunt Iris? She died in a car wreck!" Winter argued.

"No, she died because of her!" Helen pointed at Blake and screamed at her.

"Okay you've got ten seconds to step away from my wife before I clock you!" Yang threatened.

"Look let's all just sit down, okay?" Qrow got in between them all but Helen and Blake stood still staring at each other.

"And this is the man in your life Winter? This alcoholic bum?"

"Actually it's pronounced Qrow Branwen," Qrow muttered. "Retired police officer, thank you very much," he said. "So now let's just all calm down before something happens."

"You, a police officer? A poorly veiled joke considering what Winter was."

"Hey you can't deflect all this crap on me! Let's get back to the real threat here!"

"Mom, back away," Weiss said.

"You're taking their side?" she asked harshly.

"I'm not taking anyone's side until you tell me what's going on! Don't leave me in the dark again and then expect me to take your side."

"There are things that I do not need to tell you, you don't need to know them."

"But if I don't need to know them don't expect me to believe you're this perfect woman and take your side blindly."

"I expect you to be angry at her!" Helen turned back to Weiss and continued the argument.

"But I'm not, I didn't know Aunt Iris, she died before I was born. I'm impartial here, so why don't we-."

"You should want what is best for your family, just like I did for you!"

"Oh let's not start that yet, we'll get to that," Weiss said quietly.

"I've always done my best to protect you, and sometimes I don't tell you things you don't need to know!"

"Oh like you didn't tell us about Uncle Alec?!" Weiss argued.

Her mother tightened her fists and looked away. "Don't speak about things you can't possibly understand!"

"I don't know, extramarital affairs seem pretty straight forward," Winter said bitterly.

"The point is we know about it mom."

"What do you really know?" she asked in a sneer.

"I know a lot more than you think, mom. Now let's talk about this before we do something we regret. So what happened to Aunt Iris?"

"Who is Aunt Iris?" Ruby asked.

"Our mom's sister," Winter explained. "For years she told us that she died in a car wreck, but apparently that's not the case."

"Iris was a vampire hunter. She was also my partner, much like Jaune is now."

"She shouldn't have been working with you!" Helen said.

"Mom, let Blake explain!" Weiss said.

"There was an incident during a hunt for a rogue, the rogue got his hands on a gun and started firing. Iris was killed and I was wounded. The rogue was taken care of but the damage was already done."

"You should have died," Helen repeated in a growl.

"Mom, you can't blame her for that," Winter argued.

"Hold your tongue you've no part in this!"

"Mom!" Weiss shouted. "Winter's right you can't blame them for this, it was the rogue's fault and he was dealt with."

"You're taking their side?"

"Mom I'm taking no one's side, all I'm saying is that we all need to calm down."

"And if you keep threatening my wife, I'm gonna call the cops!" Yang argued pulling Blake behind her.

"You're one of them too, aren't you?" she turned her gaze to Ruby next and gave her the same disdainful glare. "And her?"

"Yes, mom, I already know about them. I'm Ruby's blood donor, that's how I found out." Helen turned the glare away from Blake and the others to Weiss. Weiss didn't back down but neither did Helen. "I'm not afraid of them mom, and you shouldn't be either."

Her mother stared at Weiss for a long time before she turned to leave. "You're no daughter of mine."

Weiss shattered. She looked at her mother waiting for more but she just kept walking away. "W-wha-?"

"Do not come home. You're no daughter of mine."

"M-mom, what? I, I don't understand!" She tried to appeal to her mother but Helen was gone in a matter of moments. "Mom?!" she cried out and reached for her hand but Helen pulled away and slammed the door. Weiss knelt by the door, trying to hold her tears in. But the more she thought about it the more the tears built behind her. The silence was killing her but no one could say anything. Winter just attached herself to Qrow and didn't let go. Yang tried to console Blake but she was in tears too. She kept the tears inside, never letting them fall even as she tried to come to terms with it. Until Ruby just kept beside her and hugged her tightly, then it all broke.

Weiss shattered.

XXX 

_I'm not apologizing..._

 _Thanks again for reading and I'll see you next time._


	6. Real Love

_Thank you all so much for all of you who have been following this story and reviewing. Thank you so much, it's amazing and I'm so staggered and honored. Thank you so much._

 _But I'm not apologizing._

 _Enjoy!_

"I'll call dad, she can't do this," Winter said as she paced angrily around the room. Yang had already taken Blake to their bedroom leaving Qrow and Winter alone with Ruby and Weiss. Weiss held herself in a small ball on the couch, only holding onto Ruby's hands. Ruby and Qrow hadn't said anything in the time until Blake and Yang came back. Blake had managed to calm herself down, only really concerned now for Weiss. Weiss herself was still trying to process what happened. Qrow took Winter outside as she made the call, leaving the family inside.

"Are you okay?" Blake finally asked.

Weiss couldn't answer that, she couldn't speak and she felt like her body was locked down. Ruby held Weiss' hands tightly and just silently wished she would get better.

"I don't know," she finally said.

"That was a total shit-storm," Yang muttered, shaking her head.

"Yang!" Blake groaned.

"What? After what just happened shit-storm is totally accurate!"

Winter came back in after a moment having sufficiently calmed down.

"I talked to dad, he said he'd talk to her when he got home, he's still in Haven. He said it'd probably be best if we went back to Atlas to do this face to face."

"Is that a viable option?" Blake asked.

"We could take my car, its got room enough, I can't say how long we'd be gone though," Qrow offered.

"I'll call my superior and let him know about the situation, maybe he can do something," Blake said as she left.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked softly. Weiss peered out from her ball and looked at Ruby, she was just as upset and near tears in her own ways. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Weiss nodded and moved away with Ruby as the others had their own conversations. They sat together in Ruby's room; Weiss looked around at the cluttered room and almost smiled.

"Hey, got you into my room already, I'm good aren't I?" she asked with a dorky grin. Weiss smiled and nodded. "Yang would be proud of me," she said softly.

"I'm so sorry," Weiss said again. She couldn't even cry anymore, she just wanted all of this to go away.

"It's not your fault," Ruby said.

"It still feels like it."

"But blaming yourself won't help," Ruby echoed. Weiss smiled and nodded.

"I suppose you're right." Ruby pulled her hand back and sat cross legged in front of Weiss.

"Do you think you guys can work it out?"

"I don't know."

"Weiss, if there comes an opportunity to reconcile with your mom, I want you to take it."

"I don't think she'll let me come back unless I cut off all ties with you." Weiss shook her head as she said it.

"I know."

Weiss looked at Ruby shocked. "Ruby I-."

"I want you to take that opportunity if it comes, no matter what it means."

"N-no! I c-can't! Ruby I-."

"Weiss, I would give anything for a chance to even talk to my mom again and you have that chance." Ruby tried to smile but it was fake. "I'll understand, and we'll still be friends right?" Ruby asked still trying to smile.

Weiss shook her head, "Ruby, I can't do it!" she said horrified. "I can't-."

"I just want you to consider it."

"I," Weiss tried to speak but she couldn't say anything.

"Please promise me you'll consider it." They sat in silence for a few more minutes. "I just want you to be happy."

"Ruby, I'm happy with you, I'll find a way okay?"

"As long as you're happy."

"Thank you," Weiss said quietly.

A knock came on the door moments later and Blake walked in. "Winter made the call; we're going to leave tomorrow."

"Okay," Ruby nodded. "I'll take Weiss home."

"That'd be best."

"I'm gonna stay with her tonight," Ruby whispered to Blake as she left.

"Okay, I'll tell Yang." The two sat in Ruby's room quietly for a while longer, until the clamor of the living room ceased.

"You ready to go?" Ruby asked. Weiss nodded, having calmed down a bit. The drive was as quiet as expected, neither party knowing what to say. "We're gonna make a pit stop first," Ruby said after a while.

"For what?"

"Cookies."

XXX

"How have we never met before?" Qrow asked as Blake returned.

"What do you mean?"

"There's not even two degrees of separation from all of us at any given moment. How have we not met before?"

"That's a good question," Yang sighed.

"How was she?" Winter asked.

"She was doing better, she was talking with Ruby," Blake said in a sigh.

"She can't do this," Winter groaned again.

"We'll figure this out."

"I have the most brilliant timing," Qrow said with an exasperated chuckle.

"Yeah you do," Winter told him. They sat and sighed in a circle. "I can't believe this is happening."

"How close were you all?" Blake asked.

"Not as close as you guys, but I didn't think mom was going to fucking disown Weiss!"

"Language, please!" Blake said.

"What? I'm military!"

"Why did she?" Qrow asked.

"I don't know, she freaked out when she found out Ruby was a vampire, but not you guys? What happened with Ruby?"

"Oh no," Blake sighed again and covered her face.

"Babe?" Yang asked.

"Weiss and Ruby," Blake said again threatening to go to tears.

"They were?" Qrow asked.

Blake could only nod, "Weiss asked me this morning if there were rules against being in a relationship with donors, and I told her no they're aren't. I asked if she was planning on asking Ruby and she said she was thinking about it." Blake hid her face away again, trying to regain her composure.

"How did she know?" Winter asked.

"Either Ruby or Weiss told her. It would have either happened this morning or last night, and if Helen found out then-."

"So mom finds out the leader of our family is fucking a gay vampire and snaps, taking out years of anger and bitchiness on Weiss, problem solved we march to Atlas and tell her to get her head out of her ass!" Winter argued.

"As much as I love the phrasing on that, I don't think it's a good idea," Yang said.

"Well we're still going to Atlas; we can't just leave this alone," Qrow said.

"This explains why mom never talked about Aunt Iris, were you two close?"

"Before I met Yang, she was my best friend. She understood the struggles I went through and really helped me come out of my shell. She actually showed me the bar in Patch where I met Yang." Blake had calmed down again and told the story with the hint of a smile.

"How old are you Blake?" Winter asked.

"I was turned in 1462," she said.

"Damn it! I was a decade off!" Yang whined. The two shared a short laugh but let the silence build back up.

"Sorry we didn't get our day, honey."

"There'll be another day," Yang said happily.

"We'd better go pack, I don't know how long I'm gonna stay over there. But I don't want to get caught off guard." Winter and Qrow excused themselves and left the couple alone again.

"I guess we'd better too, you'd better grab some stuff for Ruby."

"Yeah, I already know what to pack!" Yang said in a maniacal laugh.

"Oh that can't be good."

XXX

"These are really good," Weiss said. She'd never been a fan of sweets, but in the past day she'd had gourmet ice cream and now a metric ton of chocolate chip cookies.

"Yep they're my favorite," Ruby said in a grin. Ruby had eaten half her body weight in the cookies, probably because there were no ramifications for her.

"I'm going to need to start running again; all this extra sugar is going to wreak havoc with my diet."

"Why do you need to diet? You're just as skinny as I am and you're taller."

"I prefer being in shape and eating healthy, however my lack of cooking skills and my busy schedule means I compromise more than I should."

"Whatever, you don't need to."

"But I'm feeling a lot better, thank you again Ruby."

"You don't need to thank me all the time."

"Yes I do," she said with a smile.

"Then you're welcome."

"I need to make a call to my boss, I'll be right back."

Ruby nodded and flipped through the TV as Weiss excused herself with her handheld.

" _Ozpin here,_ " he answered.

"Hello Mr. Ozpin, it's Weiss Schnee."

" _Ah, Miss Schnee, how can I help you?_ "

"I'm calling to tell you that I'll be going to Atlas in the morning, there's been a family emergency."

" _Is everything alright?_ "

"Just some things that I need to take care of."

" _I see, well keep me informed. How long will you be gone?_ "

"It shouldn't be more than a few days, but prepare for a week, after this I might take my vacation."

" _I'd recommend it. I'll alert Ms. Glynda of your absence. If you stay longer just tell me._ "

"Thank you, sir. Good-bye."

" _Good-bye_."

Weiss sighed as she hung up and held the phone for a moment before it rang again.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, sis._ "

"Hi, Winter."

" _Jeez you sound grumpy, what's with you?_ " she asked with a laugh.

"It's just been a long day. How are you feeling?"

" _I should be asking you that._ "

"I'm better now. The initial shock is gone, now it's just a bit of uneasiness."

" _Well we'll get this sorted out, I promise._ "

"Yeah, okay."

" _By the by, Yang wanted me to tell you that she's packed a bag for Ruby._ "

"Thanks, I'll tell her."

" _Okay, see ya tomorrow._ "

"Good-bye." Weiss hung up and put the phone down. She was just tempted to unplug it. She'd lied to Winter, it wasn't just uneasiness. Weiss knew her mother wouldn't do this, even though she never cared for Weiss being gay. So this was harder to swallow then she expected.

"You okay?" Ruby asked her, she had another cookie in her mouth as she peered around the corner.

"Why are you so damn cute?" she asked quietly. Ruby moved the cookie and walked with Weiss into her bedroom. "That question gets harder to answer every time you ask me." They stared at the picture together just like the night before. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Huh?"

"That thing you wanted to talk about? This morning?"

"O-oh," she stuttered and backpedaled. "W-well I-I mean you had a _really_ bad d-day and I d-don't wanna make it worse, ya know? Idon'tknow, uh, you, um-."

"Ruby," Weiss held her hand. "It's okay. If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"I need to though, that's the problem," she said quietly.

"Then I'm here for you," Weiss said. Ruby sat down on Weiss' bed and sighed. She pulled herself into the little ball she was used to, but Weiss moved her to sit cross legged in the middle of the bed.

"Well, remember when you met me?"

"I don't think I'll ever forget."

"I s-said that this whole thing started over a candy bar, and while that's true it wasn't the whole story," she said. She was nervous again, trying to force out what she was saying. Weiss held her hands and sat close to her.

"Take your time."

"Well I never wanted to go to college; I knew it wasn't for me. I hated math too much. Once I flipped my desk cause I got mad at my calculus homework." The two shared a laugh, the image flying vividly in Weiss' mind. "So after high school I started recording piano music. I had all this expensive equipment, and I actually uploaded a lot of them online. Well after a while I found a boyfriend. And he was so cool, he was a guitarist, he and I even did a few pieces together."

"What was his name?"

"Mercury," she said. Her voice was wavering, and her eyes were filling. "He was my first boyfriend, and he and I did a lot together."

"What happened?"

"I loved Mercury, I really did. And I was ready for it, I was. We'd planned it and had a night set aside for when we-." She choked a bit and spent some time gathering deep breaths.

"I understand, you can-."

"But I wanted too, and we did but I-." Ruby pulled away from Weiss and curled up again. Weiss knew where this was going.

"Y-you don't need to."

"I loved Mercury, I really did. I was so excited, I wanted to keep her."

"You knew the sex?"

"No, but I always said she was a girl," she said with a small laugh. Her face was reddening again and her voice wavered.

"What happened?"

"I told him that I would keep her, and I'd get a job so we could start preparing, I'd already started selling some of my more expensive equipment. I'd been planning and looking for apartments before I told him. I even found this one that was close to Blake and Yang, we could have afforded it easily. And then I told him." Ruby's face was blank again, staring into nothing. "And he left."

"Left?"

"He dumped me. He just said he didn't want it and left, I never saw him again."

"Ruby," Weiss said but Ruby shook her head.

"So I wanted to keep her, even after he left. I hadn't told Blake or Yang yet, cause I was still living at home and I didn't want to worry them. But then it happened."

"What happened?"

"The whole reason you're here," Ruby broke down as she said it. Weiss took a few minutes to really absorb it all. "I was only ten weeks pregnant. But it was enough."

"Ruby." Weiss pulled her into her arms and Ruby continued to cry.

"I wanted to tell Blake and Yang, but it was too much. It would've just made things worse so you're the first person I told."

Weiss just held her and let her cry. Weiss was speechless, she wanted to console her, and she wanted to say something.

" _I know you're out there, and I know you care._ " Ruby hugged a little tighter as she sang. _"Cause I feel you, like an angel watching over me. I know you're out there, and I know you care. I feel you like an angel watching over me._ " Weiss just sang as Ruby cried until she started to sing along.

" _I know you're out there, and I know you care. Cause I feel you, like an angel watching over me._ "

Weiss knew what she wanted to say.

XXX

Weiss woke up first unsurprisingly, so she stared at the clock as it changed minutes before her. She turned and looked beside her at the young woman attached to her chest, snoring lightly. Ruby had borrowed one of Weiss' nightgowns to sleep in, and again it hung off of her like a dress. Weiss kissed Ruby's forehead as she slept and pulled her deeper into her embrace. Ruby woke up and moved into her before falling back asleep.

"Thank you, Weiss."

"You're welcome, Ruby."

They stayed together like that, neither one letting go. Weiss' scroll went off with a message at 7:32, it was from Yang.

" _Qrow and Winter are going to pick you guys up at 9, gives you two plenty of time to make yourselves decent ;), see ya soon._ " Weiss laughed a bit at the insinuation, and put the scroll down.

"What was that?" Ruby asked softly.

"Your sister thinks we had sex, and that my sister's coming to pick us up at nine."

"She's a dork," she said, nestling herself back into Weiss.

"So are you," Weiss countered, kissing her forehead again. Ruby caught her and kissed her lips before returning to her spot.

"No, I'm adorable, there's a difference."

"Yeah, you are." Weiss held onto Ruby tighter and tighter as the hours changed. "We'd better get ready, Winter's gonna be here soon."

"Brace yourself, Winter is coming!" Ruby said in a manic giggle.

"I repeat my dork sentiment," she said with a grin.

"Nah, dork's to lowbrow for you, you need a better word."

"Like what?"

"Idon'tknow, dolt maybe?"

"That sounds mean," Weiss protested.

"Not when you say it to me! It's like a pet name."

"Dolt is not a pet name."

"Neither is dork," Ruby argued.

"Fair, but still dolt sounds so mean." Weiss moved into the bathroom to finish packing her bags.

"Well only if you want it to be."

"I'll think of another pet name for you if you want, but I don't see dolt being a name I call you lovingly." Weiss heard Ruby leave the room, as she finished in the bathroom. Weiss made a mental checklist of what she had packed in the bag dashing around the room to replace all the missing items until she heard a shriek from the kitchen. She ran in and saw Ruby trying to clean up the massive pool of milk from the fallen glass, and saw it dripping from Weiss' nightgown.

"Please don't laugh, this is really cold."

"Well right now," Weiss hugged her as she laughed. "Dolt seems sort of appropriate."

"See, it's not mean."

XXX

"Okay, this is too mean," Blake said.

"Please the only person who'd even see it would be Weiss, and if that happens it's hilarious!" She rolled the item into Ruby's suitcase and zipped it up tight. "And after the illustration on my forehead this is acceptable payback!"

"Except that was payback for your payback. So now you're just feeding the cycle of pranks," Blake said with a smile. "What was the last one she did?"

"She poured salt in my glass of almond milk," she said with a smirk.

"That's not that bad."

"That was before she poured a generous helping of chili powder into my oatmeal."

"That's a little bad."

"Then she spiked my leftover milkshake with more chili powder. I couldn't taste anything for three days."

Blake gave in to her laughter. "She's an evil genius. What caused that amount of revenge?"

"I may or may not have shaved her head," Yang said as they walked out of the house, the bags rolled behind them loudly. "And then I may or may not have painted her newly bald head a bright purple."

"You two are dorks."

XXX

"Everyone ready?" Qrow asked after sipping on his flask again.

"With no offense intended, please tell me he won't be driving us," Weiss said nervously.

"I haven't driven myself anywhere in over a year. Blake's driving; I'm just along for the ride." Qrow tipped his hat and moved towards his car.

"Is everyone packed up?"

"Yep, we're good to go!" Yang said. "Let's get this shit settled and then we'll have a vacation or something."

"Alright," Weiss sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Blake asked.

"I know what I'm going to say. And if I know my family I know how it's going to happen." Weiss nodded and smiled a bit. "And I know what I'll do after that."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Guess we'll find out, I might not even be allowed on the premises."

"We're here for you," she said.

"I know, and I can't thank you enough."

"So who's sitting where?" Yang asked suddenly.

"I'm driving, Winter's navigating, Qrow and Yang are middle seats, and Ruby and Weiss are in back."

"Got it, let's get going!"

XXX

Ruby was asleep for at least two thirds of the trip, she spent the time laying Weiss' lap, away from the maniacal hands of Yang and safe in Weiss' embrace. Weiss spent time listening to music and reading her books. The others had a game of "Never have I ever" and other games that Weiss sometimes participated in, but most of Weiss' time was spent preparing herself. She was rehearsing her lines and building herself up for the outcome of what she was planning. Ruby nestled herself into Weiss as she slept, passing her time by dreaming. One of the few times she woke up, she just stared at Weiss with a smile.

"What do vampires dream about?"

"Idon'tknow, I know I dream, but I never remember any of them."

"Are they good dreams?"

"I don't wake up screaming anymore, so I guess."

Weiss conceded the point with a laugh.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you dream about?"

"I haven't had a dream in a very long time," Weiss admitted.

"Why not?"

"I haven't had one since before my grandmother died; when she died I stopped dreaming."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, but it's not that important," Weiss said. Ruby straightened up and stretched, peering out the windows towards the rapidly moving landscape. "I know one thing."

"Huh?"

"You twitch a lot in your sleep." Weiss' smirk grew bigger as she saw Ruby's face scrunch in frustration.

"I do not!" Ruby said in a whine.

"Yes you do."

"Humph!" Ruby crossed her arms and put on her fake pout. Weiss opened her book and put it up to her face.

"I think it's adorable." Weiss could see Ruby's face soften from the corner of her eye.

"R-really?" she asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, okay. You do too, by the way."

Weiss laughed from behind her book.

XXX

"We got everyone checked in," Blake said. She handed out the keycards to everyone. "We're coupled off, but please be courteous to whomever is around you please."

"We're separated by floors, if you can hear us, that's just an ego booster!" Winter said happily.

"I like her!" Yang said.

"Super hearing!" Ruby whined.

"So?" Qrow asked with a smirk, as he turned to leave.

"Let's just go," Ruby said, grabbing Weiss' hand and storming off.

"We're leaving tomorrow at 10:00, be ready by then, not after then."

"Kay!" Ruby said from down the hall. Yang and Blake walked to their room by themselves; all the while Yang's maniacal grin just unnerved Blake.

"It's too bad I can't hear her shriek."

"She's going to kill you."

XXX

"I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Ruby shrieked from the bathroom. Weiss raised her eyebrow and peeked around the corner. "DO NOT COME IN HERE!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna kill Yang!"

"What did she do? Did she not pack you a nightgown?"

"No!"

"Well I brought an extra if you need it."

"Well she did, but it's," Ruby growled a bit inside the bathroom.

"It's what?" The room was very silent for a moment until Ruby came out wearing the article in question. Two thin spaghetti straps hung on her shoulders, and the gown rested just above her knees. It was very nice, but also incredibly see-through, the patterns revealing far more than they covered.

"Um," Weiss said. Her throat was immediately dry and eyes wide, quickly scanning all over her.

"It was one of the gag gifts Yang gave me when I turned 21! It's not even really a nightgown!"

"That's true," Weiss said, still distracted by what Ruby was showing. She kept twisting her hips to look around at herself, sending the material flying above her waistline and only further attaching Weiss' gaze to her.

"She knows I hate this thing! It's uncomfortable and it barely covers anything!"

"Mmhmm." Weiss' mind whirled about with thoughts. None of which were civil enough for the young woman.

"And I-." Ruby looked up to Weiss' ever-reddening face. "Y-you like it?"

XXX

Yang sat giggling madly at the breakfast table, waiting for Ruby to storm down angrily and give her the spiel.

"What do you think she'll do?" Blake asked.

"Oh, she'll be pissed! She'll probably threaten to kill me!" Yang said in a manic grin. "Can you imagine if Weiss opened her suitcase first?!" Yang bit her knuckle as she laughed. "Oh that would be amazing! Especially after the last minute entry I put into her bag."

"Wait, what?" Blake asked.

"Remember the present I gave her for her 21st?"

Blake's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No you didn't."

Yang just nodded.

"YANG!" she whispered harshly. "That's not appropriate! I thought you just put in the footie pajamas."

"Hey she embarrassed me in front of my wife; I'll embarrass her in front of her girlfriend!" Ruby finally arrived and Yang put on her straight face, waiting for it to begin. Ruby walked calmly over to Yang's table and stared at her.

"Yang?" she asked slowly, she wasn't inherently angry or even upset. Her face was blank of all emotion.

"Yes my darling sister?" she asked. Yang's smile grew as she said it but started fading when she saw the red marks on her sister's neck and shoulders and the dishevelment of her appearance.

"Thank you," Ruby said simply as a goofy smile appeared on her face and giggles started arising in her throat. "Thank you."

Ruby turned to leave and Yang's jaw dropped when she saw the scratches that showed on the top of her back through her low tank-top. Blake and Yang could hear the giggles lower in pitch as she walked away. Blake struggled to keep herself from laughing as Yang just stared wide-eyed at her disappearing sister. It was made worse when Weiss came to the table in even worse condition.

"Thank you." Weiss didn't have the straight face, but a calm smile and a content sigh. Weiss walked off, her scratches were mostly hidden by her shirt, but the hickeys were worse and in more compromising locations thanks to the low cut on her top. Blake had to bite her tongue to avoid laughing too loudly.

"So were you expecting that?" Blake managed to ask in between her laughter.

Yang just shook her head slowly, unable to close her mouth or even blink. That just made it worse on Blake. Qrow and Winter finally showed up in the middle of a fierce discussion.

"They were though, how couldn't you hear it?"

"I was sleeping, that's how." He sipped on his coffee as Winter went on and on.

"How could you sleep through that?"

"You've kicked me in my sleep at least three times, I'm a retired police officer, and I've had intravenous alcohol for two years, I can sleep through anything."

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"The couple in the room directly below us was going _at_ it! Must have been two in the morning before they finally went to sleep, I was impressed!"

Blake lost herself in her laughter as Yang's expression worsened.

"What?"

"It backfired," Yang said sadly.

"Huh?"

Blake pointed over to the table where Ruby and Weiss sat, unable to speak but still laughing as Yang continued to spiral down.

"Wait they were below us?" Qrow asked.

Blake nodded.

"Glad I was asleep then."

"HOT DAMN WEISS!" Winter shouted through the crowd. "GETTIN' SOME AIN'T YA?" Weiss and Ruby pretended to not hear them and continue their conversations, but Ruby blushed too deeply to be innocent. Weiss kept herself calm, but even she was starting to get upset at Winter. Yang herself sunk lower and lower into her chair as the implications set in, Blake kept laughing though she was having a harder time controlling it.

"That is your little sister! And my little niece!" Qrow said sharply.

"It's still impressive! And besides, I owe her a bit of payback."

"We'd better leave before we get in trouble," Blake said as she calmed down.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Winter sighed.

"We are we going?"

"We're going to my house."

XXX

"See when you said we were going to your house, I kinda thought of a house," Yang said staring up at the building.

"What, it is!" Winter defended.

"No, see; a house has like three bedrooms and a bathroom or two, and maybe a backyard," she argued. "This better falls under the definition of a mansion."

"Why are you shocked?" Winter asked.

"That's a valid point. So how's your mom gonna take Weiss' hickeys?" Yang asked.

"She covered them all up, they're all gone now."

"Dang," she said. "That would have been hilarious."

"Let's get this over with," Weiss said in a huff, storming off with Ruby trailing behind her.

"Weiss don't go in there angry, it'll just make things worse," Winter warned her.

"Hard to see how that could happen."

"Let's just take a deep-." The door flew open and the crowd stared at a man. He stood a good deal taller than Weiss but shared enough of her to look similar. Weiss stared in anxiety, but he in relief. He had no illusion of calm, nor did it look like he was trying.

"Hello dad."

Her father did not respond for a moment but simply stared at his daughter, his face was soft, changing with emotion.

"I wish this could have been under better circumstances," he mourned.

"I understand."

"Please all of you come in, we've much to discuss." The group made their way inside, each taking in the huge surroundings of the ostentatious manor. Pillars decorated the halls leading to the main living space. Portraits from years in the past littered the walls, each bearing the Schnee name leading towards Weiss. The living room was much different than the halls, it was calmer, sparsely decorated and filled only with a few chairs for the whole room. "Please have a seat all of you, I'll send for some tea and coffee."

The couples sat together, Ruby nervously holding Weiss' hand, desperately looking for something to do or say. Weiss held Ruby's hand trying to comfort her, but she mostly did it to comfort herself. They looked as someone else entered the room beside her father; Helen didn't give her daughters any looks, but glared at the others.

"First things first, I want to give my sincerest apologies to you, Blake. After all our work together this is not how I wanted things to be."

"Thank you, Simon."

"Really?" Winter asked, somewhat exasperated.

"I didn't always live in Vale," Blake said quietly.

"The second is that no one is getting disowned, no matter what happens today the family stays whole. My hope is that we can work through this and start to repair."

Weiss stayed silent but nodded, Ruby couldn't even look up at them.

"Now, I'm afraid I don't know the whole situation well enough, and I haven't been able to talk to Helen about it."

"I can tell you all about it!" Winter piped up, but Qrow calmed her down.

"The incident started when Helen came to Blake's house, following Weiss when she dropped off Ruby," Qrow said.

"And Ruby is?" Simon asked. Ruby raised her hand nervously. "Ah, I see, I'm terrible with names, so knowing the face will help, I'm afraid I don't know yours either."

"My name is Qrow Branwen, sir."

"Branwen, as in Detective Branwen?"

"Yes, sir," Qrow said with a sigh.

"I followed the Torchwick investigations closely for sometime. I've read your case reports dozens of times, truly fascinating."

"Thank you," he said shocked.

"But I digress, please continue."

"Helen recognized Blake and began arguing with her about Iris. A situation that I'm unfamiliar with but from what I gathered, Helen is belligerent about the fact that Iris died but Blake didn't. Also from what I gathered it seems that there was nothing Blake could have done, Iris fell in the line of duty."

Simon fell back in his chair and sighed into his hands. "Helen we've been over this. You can't blame Blake for that anymore."

Helen said nothing, but turned her gaze away.

"Then it seems this is nothing but a misunderstanding," Simon said. "Though I can't imagine that would be enough for Helen to threaten as she did," he sighed. The others were quiet as Helen's gaze went to Ruby even as she shrunk away. Simon noticed but said nothing, even as Weiss tightened her fists. "Unless, something else is to blame?"

No one said anything for a long time. Weiss kept her gaze shifting around the room as did her father. The other couples looked only at each other as Helen stared at Ruby.

"I'm not leaving her," Weiss said after all the silence. Helen balled her fists on her lap and looked away from all of them. Ruby herself grew more nervous.

"You pity her."

"I love her."

Simon put his hands on his forehead and sighed. Ruby couldn't help but chuckle at how similar he and Weiss really looked. "You can't tell me you're still upset about her choices, Helen," Simon whispered.

"Choice in orientation, no, however her choice of partner?"

"HEY!" Ruby whined.

"Leave her out of this," Weiss warned.

"You still want to protect that?"

"If you don't-." The room quickly descended into chaos as the arguments increased.

"Enough!" Simon stood and looked over the crowd. "We all have reason to be upset, some more than others. And I know that anger is high, but I will not let my family fall apart here because of romantic choices."

"You seemed more than willing three years ago," Weiss argued, standing up to meet his eyes.

"I never claimed innocence Weiss, nor did I want to appear unrepentant for my actions."

"So it took mom disowning me for you to apologize?"

"I know," Simon said in a sigh. "I'm not proud of my actions, but Weiss I-." He paused, clenching his fists.

"You what?"

"I was scared, Weiss."

"Scared of what? The family crumbling, because you're a bit late for that."

"No, Weiss I was scared I'd never see you again!" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"After the incident with Winter-."

"You call that an incident?!" she snorted.

"You stole 4,500 dollars worth of imported whiskey and told me I could go fuck myself. At this point 'incident' is the most polite term I can muster." He tried to fight back the smile as he told the story.

"It was only four bottles!" she defended, she was also struggling with a smile.

Simon just looked at her with a poorly hidden smile.

"Do you still have those?" Qrow asked quietly.

"I have two of them in my room, we'll get into those tonight," she whispered back.

"Back to the point please," Weiss sighed.

"But after the incident with Winter, I-." He muttered under his breath for a moment. "I over corrected. I tried to hold on to you Weiss. I held on too tightly, and in the end that was my mistake. One of many, I admit."

Weiss held her tongue at his remark and motioned for him to continue.

"And though I was too proud to admit it then, after you left my pride failed me and I knew my wrongs. Those two years we didn't speak I could only think of what I'd done. And it only scared me more."

Weiss felt the guilt in her stomach building. All those years she wrongly accused him. Damn it how was Pyrrha right every time?! It was never about the family, it was about his family.

"I know I owe you an apology, in truth I owe you a thousand at this point but you have them. My apologies may be paltry, but they are still apologies. I only want what's best for you, and I know what you promised my mother."

Weiss sighed and looked over the pictures on the walls just as Simon did. They really were similar even in their body language. "Then you know I can't come back yet."

"I didn't expect you to; I'm holding you to your word Weiss." He knew what that meant to her. "And I will do what I can to support you, no matter what that may mean. But please I ask you to be patient with me, Weiss. I have my own demons I must conquer and I-."

"I forgive you."

Simon's eyes widened and his smile started growing.

"And I do owe you an apology for not trusting you as my father." Weiss took a deep breath, trying to calm herself even as her father waited. "We still have a lot to work through, but at least we're meeting halfway."

"It's more than enough for me," Simon said happily. He ran to hug Weiss and she received, if reluctant at the start. Winter joined in too after a moment and the others sat back watching happily as they did. Helen finally did stand up and move toward them but she stopped partway there. Her eye fell to the floor and her fists tightened again.

"Simon, I want a divorce."

Weiss and Winter's eyes widened at the same time and the others grew fearful at the comment but Simon just sighed.

"I suppose there is nothing to keep you here anymore is there?" he asked. She looked back up and Weiss knew the look in her eyes.

"Mom, what the ever-loving FUCK is wrong with you?!" Winter shouted. Helen just stared at her for a moment before returning her gaze to Simon. Weiss saw it growing in her eyes.

"Is it Alec?" Simon asked. Winter and Weiss turned their gazes from their mother to their father and back again as they continued to stare. Helen grew uncomfortable but said nothing. "I may have acted a fool, but I am not one, Helen. I ask you to be patient with me just a little longer, until Weiss is ready. After that I'll take away from this, all of this. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"There is nothing you can do anymore."

"Mom, we've all kissed and made up already, what's stopping you?"

"None of you know, you don't know what you all made me watch," she said harshly. "I've lost more than any of you know."

"Mom," Weiss said, pulling her attention away. "We need to talk now."

XXX

"You don't need to do this," Weiss started.

"There's nothing left, you've all moved on and he's stolen you away again."

"He never stole me away."

"You don't know, Weiss." The two tried to collect their wits as the room filled with silence.

"If you want to divorce dad, I can't tell you what to do. I know what I want, but when has that ever been your top priority?" she asked.

Helen closed her fists as tears began to gather.

"Everything I did, I did for my family Weiss. Something I expect you to remember, and what you've said doesn't change my-."

"Right, you did it all for us, like the judges at my dance competitions?"

"You needed the confidence, Weiss. You were ready to give up, and you needed to see you could do it."

"And the Dean of Winter's school?"

"I knew what she needed."

"And none of that had anything to do with you?" Weiss asked incredulously. "None of the glory, the attention, the-."

"I did what I did for my family, Weiss."

"Then what is stopping you now?"

Helen stood for a few more moments before sitting down.

"He can do nothing for me."

"Because you won't let him," Weiss said. "Mom, he loves you, and we love you. We never abandoned you; we just had to fight our own fights. Right now you have the chance to have us back."

"I wanted you back years ago, but nothing. You said nothing to me! You left me! Both of you, you left me alone!"

Weiss felt that sting.

"Mom, I'm 27. I'm allowed to have my own life. And if I'd been in communication with you while dad and I were fighting it would have only made things worse."

"There's nothing you can say to change my mind about this. You abandoned your family, for _them_." Helen tried to leave but Weiss stopped her.

"Do you know what Ruby told me after you left?" she asked her tearfully. "She told me to reconcile with you."

Helen faltered a moment but still tried to leave. "But you did-."

"She told me she just wanted me to be happy, even if that meant me leaving her behind to do it, because all she wants is to talk to her mom again. She was willing to let me leave."

Helen tried to keep calm even as she left.

"But I can't leave her mom because she means the world to me. Her, Yang and Blake, in fact if it wasn't for Blake I wouldn't be here! If Blake hadn't saved me I would have been killed by a rogue!" Weiss argued again.

Helen's resolve crumbled.

"Mom, I love them, they're like family to me. I know you didn't like me being gay, but please don't take it out on Ruby. She doesn't deserve your anger."

"It's not anger!" she shouted tearfully, balling her fists and trying desperately to hide it. "I was so scared Weiss, I watched my family shatter before me and I had to watch you all leave. I, I h-had to wa-watch," she fell to tears on her knees.

"You didn't want to be alone anymore." Weiss and Helen stood apart, two people in the same situations yet again. "In that fear you acted rashly, I understand."

"How?"

"From experience, unfortunately," Weiss admitted. Simon walked in just as Helen turned to run out of the room.

"You are not alone, Helen." He held her hands in front of him, crossing her hands on top of each other and covering them with his hands. Helen collapsed into his arms in tears.

"Please stay with me," she begged.

It stung Weiss just how similar the two really were. Behind all the fronts and walls they'd built; they truly were the same. Two people scared of being alone, feeling abandoned by the ones they loved. They built more walls and burned the bridges they could trying to protect themselves from who hurt them, and in all that effort just buried themselves deeper in the very thing they tried to avoid. The loneliness they feared became all they'd known, and their fear misplaced. Blaming the very ones that wanted only to see them safe again, trying so desperately to have them back in their arms again and to tell them they were safe. Pride keeps a family apart, it builds those walls. And it tells you that you're right, that those walls are needed. Fear keeps you clinging to those walls even as they're broken down. Love is what tears them down, even if it's one brick at a time, eventually those walls come down. But it's love that does it, sometimes though it's hard to find out what that means. Most of the time we define love by those that say it to us. Love is what we hear from others, or what we receive from others. But in moments like these we realize that love is not what we get from those around us. Love is what we _give_ to those around us. Weiss finally did realize that. She embraced her mother and her father together, knowing exactly what it meant.

Weiss left the room, closing the door behind her. Ruby was by her side as the next door opened.

XXX

"It was a pleasure to meet you all, and it is always a pleasure to see you again Blake."

"You too, Simon." They shook hands again as the sun started to set. The company was very tired. Blake also waved over at Helen who waved back.

"It was also very nice to meet you, Miss Xiao Long."

"It's been interesting, that's for sure!"

"I truly am sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances," Simon said as he shook Qrow's hand. "I have the utmost respect for your work."

"You might get to see it a little more, I got a job offer from the Atlas PD," he said.

"I would enjoy working with you!" he said happily.

"It was good to see _you_ again, dad." Winter ran into his chest and hugged him.

"Well I'm back to stay, Winter." He hugged his daughter tightly. "I still want my whiskey back."

"How 'bout just one bottle?" Winter asked.

"That sounds like a fair agreement."

"Well now we can have a vacation!" Yang said excitedly.

"Where are you staying?" Simon asked.

"We're at the hotel off of 7th, where that old diner used to be?" Weiss said.

"That's rather paltry isn't it?"

"Well Blake and Yang aren't rich."

"They can be for a night or two," Simon summoned one of his assistants and gave Blake a stack of bills. "Please, with my compliments."

"This is way too much for just Yang and I," Blake said after she counted it.

"Well actually, Winter and Weiss will be with you."

"Huh? Why?" Winter asked.

"You're free to come back any time," he said. "But perhaps, you should wait until-." He shrugged a bit in thought as he looked back towards Helen. "Tomorrow? Yes, tomorrow sounds good."

Weiss laughed a bit and patted him on the shoulders. "With our compliments, we'll see you tomorrow, dad."

"Thank you." He winked and bid the company farewell.

"How did everything go with your mom?" Ruby asked quietly.

"We're working through it."

"Weiss?" Helen shouted. The crew turned around as Helen jogged up to her. She handed Weiss a package and nodded towards Ruby, before hugging Weiss tightly. "I love you, Weiss."

"I love you too, mom." Helen walked back into the house as Weiss moved towards the car.

"I guess you are," Ruby said happily.

"Alright, so with this money where are we staying?" Blake asked.

"The Promethean, I can get us there."

"Yes, and this time please, separate floors and sides of the hotel for the couples please," Winter said with a mischievous grin.

"Brace yourselves, Winter is coming." Qrow grew a snide grin as they walked away, which got Yang and Ruby laughing hysterically.

"What did I get myself into?" Weiss asked.

"I asked myself that same question not too long ago." Blake gave Weiss a pat on the back. "I'm still not sure about it," she said simply.

XXX

"I was very sure about it!" Ruby said happily.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Weiss, it was really good."

"Okay." She sighed and sat on the bed next to Ruby. "I guess I was just really pent-up."

"Yeah, you were." Ruby had her giggles return to her, and the smile she had was just all the more telling.

"You're quite lecherous when we're in private, aren't you?" Weiss had a dirty smirk on her face as she asked.

Ruby had a blank stare. "Say wha?"

"You're a bit of a perv," Weiss said bluntly.

Ruby stuck her tongue out. "Only cause you're a prude."

"Hard to argue."

"What did your mom give you?" Ruby asked. Weiss sat on the edge of the bed, towel drying the rest of her hair.

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet."

"Why not?"

"I forgot, it's been a long day."

"Oh, okay."

"You want to know don't you?" Weiss asked with a smile.

"Yeah, kinda badly," she said quickly.

Weiss laughed a bit and stood up to go back to the bathroom. "Tell you what, you open it and just tell me what it is." Weiss continued her routine as she heard the frantic tearing of the paper's wrappings.

"Whoa," Ruby marveled as she stared at the piece.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's pretty!"

"Well that's a good start, but what is it?"

"It's a really fancy necklace, hold on." Weiss heard Ruby rustling around and before she had a chance to investigate, Ruby turned the corner and surprised her wearing the item in question. "It's pretty isn't it?"

"T-that was in the package?"

"Yep!" she said happily. It was a silver chain desperately hanging onto a round-cut sapphire, in the middle of the jewel sat a beautiful white pearl. "What is it?"

"It-." Weiss tried to speak but she found it hard. "I'll be right back."

"Huh?" Ruby asked before Weiss disappeared.

XXX

Helen lay beside Simon holding him tightly.

"How long has it been?" he asked softly.

"Too long," she said. "Simon, I'm so sorry. Alec, it was-."

Simon held her close. "We can move on."

Helen's scroll went off and jarred them for a moment. "Hello?" she asked.

" _Mom?_ "

"Weiss, honey, what's wrong?"

" _That present you gave me._ "

"Yes, you like it right?"

" _Well yeah, but that was-. I mean, you-. I, uh-._ "

"Consider it my apology and," she held Simon's hand tightly. "And my blessing."

" _Y-you, uh, you, that-._ "

"I'll have to let you go sweetie, your father and I were in the middle of something."

" _Wha-?_ "

"Really?" Simon asked amorously. "And what were we doing?"

"I suppose it depends on how you're feeling."

XXX

"Ew," Weiss muttered as she came back in.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked, still wearing the necklace.

"I just wanted to find out a little bit about it."

"So what was it?"

"It was," Weiss started. "A nice gift."

"It feels like there's more."

"That's a tale for another time." Weiss held Ruby's hands for a moment but pulled her into a tight hug. Ruby hugged her back just as tightly.

"So do you think your mom's still mad at me?"

"I know she's not, and that means I'm here to stay."

"Promise?"

"I give you my solemn oath, on my honor as a Schnee."

"Why are you so fancy?"

"Years of practice," she said. "Now I'm ready for a good nights sleep."

"I bet, especially after last night when you got no sleep at all!"

 _So this is not the end of the story. Actually there will be at least one more chapter, it's more complicated now than before._

 _Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you next time._


	7. Happily Ever After

_Ladies and Gentlemen, we've reached the end. Thank you so much for all of your support and love. And there might be bonus chapter for later but for now we're finally at the end._

 _XXX_

Yang and Blake sat happily at the breakfast table as Winter and Qrow joined them. "Y'all have fun last night?" Yang asked.

"Yes, and it was much needed," Winter said with a contented sigh. Qrow excused himself in search of coffee. "It's funny; if you had met me before I'd left the military I think you'd have hated my guts."

"Why's that?" Yang asked.

"I was this strict, pontificating, overbearing, perfectionist. And I know for damn sure I would have hated Qrow."

"Why'd you leave the military?"

"I had a lot of fun, and it was something I liked doing. But I'd known I had no interest in a career like that, when it became my career, all the fun went out of it."

"So what happened with the 'incident'?" Blake asked.

"Well dad and I had been arguing about my career choices, because I hadn't gone to college and just went straight into the military. I found out later he was worried about me leaving and not having a job. But at the time it came out like he just didn't want me to leave the military for his own social reasons. And I'd had enough and in a desperate attempt to break out I told him he could go fuck himself, walked in to his study, took four bottles of expensive whiskey and left the house."

Yang laughed heavily as the story ended. Qrow returned with their coffee, "And that was some very good whiskey."

"Dad and I reconciled a few years ago, but mom was always iffy. To be fair we barely spent any time together. She spent most of her time with Weiss. And we all know how that turned out."

"Unfortunately," Blake said.

"But I'm happy with Qrow, and if he gets that job with the Atlas PD then I'll gladly move back with him."

"That's good."

Weiss came down with Ruby and Weiss made a beeline for Winter.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"What's up?"

"Just come over here," she said quietly.

"Fine," Winter said with a smirk. "So what's the big deal?"

Weiss just softly undid the cloth covering the item in question. Winter's eyes widened out of her head and she couldn't say anything. The two just stared at it for far longer than they ever had. "She didn't."

"She did."

"You're sure?"

"I called her last night. She said it was her apology."

"And?" she said knowingly.

"And her blessing," she said quietly.

"I mean, congrats, sis."

"But I-."

"Look, at this point just run with it," Winter said. "You'll never get a clearer sign. She's at least sort of normal now, so run with it."

The two didn't say anything until Winter walked back to Qrow trying to appear a calmer. Weiss followed after a few more minutes.

"Can I talk to you two?" she asked Blake and Yang.

"Uh, sure?" Yang answered. The three moved to another table just as Ruby sat with Winter and Qrow. Weiss pulled out the necklace and put it on the table. "Holy shit!" Yang said loudly.

Blake clapped her hand over Yang's mouth in a sigh. "What is that?" she asked.

"This was in the package my mom gave me before we left yesterday."

"What do you people do for a living?!" Yang asked.

"It's quite beautiful," Blake said.

"No you don't understand, my mom gave this to me."

"What is it?"

"This was her mother's necklace and the same one she wore on her wedding day."

"And?" Yang asked.

"She just _gave_ it to me."

"And?" she asked again.

"She gave _me_ the necklace!"

" _And_?"

"Subtlety doesn't work with Yang, just tell us, Weiss," Blake said.

"She told me last night when I called her about it, that this was her apology. And-." Weiss paused and looked over towards Ruby momentarily. "And her blessing," she said quietly.

Yang and Blake went wide-eyed and quickly looked back to Ruby who was still talking with Qrow and Winter.

"Seriously?!" Yang asked. "That was quick."

"I know! Should I be worried?!"

"Well, maybe, but I don't know, is she usually this impulsive?" Blake asked.

Weiss just stared at her for a moment.

"Oh, right."

"At the same time, she wouldn't just _give_ this away. Winter just said to run with it, but-."

"Look, you're probably over thinking it."

"That is a probable assumption," she muttered.

"So just don't think about it for a while, we'll be here until the end of the week anyway. Just tuck it away and worry about it later."

Weiss didn't say anything; she just stared at the necklace. Blake and Yang were worried until she finally wrapped the necklace back up.

"Ruby opened the package first, I was messing with my hair at the time and she-." Weiss paused, trying to compose herself.

"She what? She didn't like it?"

"She was wearing it," she said quietly.

"Ah," Yang said. "That complicates things."

Weiss just chuckled and put her head on the table.

"You guys okay?" Ruby asked. Weiss looked over as she munched on a piece of spare bacon. Her innocent smile and bright eyes belied what had just happened over the past few days.

"Why are you so damn cute, sis?" Yang asked. Weiss let out a breathy sound of amusement and peeled her head off the table.

"My sentiments to the letter," she whispered.

"Hey Weiss, can I wear that necklace when we go out today?"

Weiss' head replaced itself on the table with an unsettling amount of force. "Sure, why not?" She slid the cloth over to Ruby but didn't lift her head off the table.

"You okay?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"Sure, why not?" she said again.

"O-kay, then." She looked to Yang and Blake who just shrugged. "I'll be in the room getting ready. See ya soon."

"Mmhmm." She watched Ruby leave with a smile. "Do you still want me to not worry about it?"

"I'd say now you have a reason to enjoy it," Blake said.

"Yeah, I still want to talk about this, maybe after this week."

"Of course, but go have fun!" Yang said. "I know I will!" she pulled Blake away again, leaving Blake with the same sigh and apologetic smile. Weiss sighed herself and left for her room.

XXX

Weiss couldn't really explain what she was seeing. It seemed to be that Ruby was wearing one of Weiss' many white blouse and skirt combinations, whilst wearing the necklace. But as it appeared to Weiss, she was wearing a white dress and the necklace. Smiling happily as she stared in the mirror, humming silly songs to herself, admiring the necklace. Ruby even did a little flashy twirl where once again she came face to face with Weiss' wide unblinking gaze.

Ruby yelped and dove behind the bed trying to hide away. "How do you keep doing that?!" she asked.

"R-Ruby?"

Ruby poked her head out from behind the bed and saw Weiss hadn't moved, like she was rooted to the ground where she stood.

"Are you okay?" Ruby walked over to her, looking for any reaction. But Weiss only stared. "Do you like it?" she asked with a bit of a smile.

They stood hand in hand staring at each other, Ruby's smile growing with each second and only adding to the pull of what that necklace meant for them, what the future held for them. And in that moment Weiss knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what she wanted.

"I do."

XXX

"It excites me to meet with my daughters again, and under amicable circumstances at that!" Simon said. He hugged his daughters tightly. "Please come in all of you. We're preparing lunch right now."

"Thank you, Simon."

The group walked into the same hallway, the atmosphere completely different from the day before. Helen greeted her daughters calmly, still a bit cautious from the day before. But overall the company enjoyed themselves.

"Lunch will be ready in a few minutes; I need to return a phone call. Please make yourselves at home." Simon made his exit and Helen approached Weiss and Ruby. Helen was a bit shocked at Ruby wearing the necklace until Weiss shook her head.

"Well I'm glad she likes the gift," she said happily.

"It's so pretty! Where'd you get it?"

Weiss just kept shaking her head.

"It was a gift from my mother; I'd hoped to keep the tradition going."

"That's awesome!"

"Indeed, but I had a question for Weiss."

"What?"

"May I speak with Ruby for a moment?" she asked.

Weiss was understandably cautious after the day before, and the nervousness translated to Helen's face as well.

"Sure!" Ruby chirped. Weiss looked over in shock as did the others, and Helen was relieved.

"Thank you," Helen nodded as she and Ruby left the room. Weiss stood staring at the door as did the others, but it was still silent.

XXX

"I'm sure you can assume what this is about?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't hold anything against you." Ruby smiled and held her hand out for Helen. Helen received with a smile.

"As much as that lightens my heart, it's not why I asked you here."

"Huh?"

"I know this must be difficult, but I must know," Helen paused, taking a deep breath before she looked back at Ruby. "How long were you pregnant before your attack?"

Ruby's eyes widened and her brain stopped working, she struggled to form sentences or to maintain eye contact with Helen. "H-how?" she finally stuttered out.

"When Weiss and Simon were arguing I couldn't help but notice how you held your stomach when you were fearful. It reminded me of something I did whilst I was pregnant with both of the girls."

"O-oh," Ruby said. She was still struggling to comprehend the boldness of the questions. "I was ten weeks pregnant."

"A shame, I give my condolences, though I know it's never enough."

"Y-you know?"

"Winter wasn't my first child," Helen admitted. Ruby felt her hands drift to her stomach again. "How great a folly, to push away one who would actually understand what it felt like, to lose someone you never got to know?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'd thought I'd moved on after Winter and Weiss were born, but those thoughts linger for years afterwards. The mere sight of a woman with child was enough for the questions to haunt me. But this was not meant as a pity party for me, it was meant to comfort you."

"Huh?"

"It is almost amusing how similar we are, Ruby. When Weiss told me of your declaration to her, telling her to reconcile with me, it only struck me with more fear."

"Fear of what?"

"That I'd made even more mistakes, that now I had done what I chastised you for. When she told me that you lost your mother, I knew just why you were here."

"Why was that?"

Helen paused for a moment, staring at the necklace she was wearing. "How old were you when you lost your mother?"

"I was a sophomore in high school, she got really sick. And my dad died before I graduated in a car wreck."

"I see."

"Did your mom die too?"

"Yes, but I was older, I had just gone into college. Not two months after I moved into my dormitory I got the call from my father."

"I'm sorry."

"What made it worse was we'd had an argument before we parted ways. I'd recently begun courting Simon, and she didn't approve of the archaic family I'd chosen to be a part of. How history repeats itself it seems."

"Yeah," she affirmed.

"I have only one request of you Ruby."

"What's that?"

"Be patient with her," Helen said softly. "Weiss was always more dependant than she liked to admit. I chastised her early on for the nightlights in her room, but if she didn't have them she didn't sleep. She would stay up through the night trying to find solace but to no avail. I'd thought it was a childish fear of darkness, but it was something worse. Something I hated of myself that I'd given to my child."

"The fear of being alone."

"Yes." Helen sighed and pointed to the necklace. "I told Weiss last night that the necklace was my apology to her. To you I can only offer words, whether you heed them is your decision."

"Okay," she said softly.

"Weiss believes she's a complicated woman, something completely different from her parents. The truth that scares her is we are almost the same, given few differences between us. And I know that after Weiss left and Simon was left alone, it was terrifying to me. He said and did nothing for almost two years, and I was scared. My," Helen paused trying to regain her composure. "Affair, with Alec was born of fear and desperation. I cannot truly tell how much I hurt him, but I know I did. I plead you not make the same mistakes I did."

"I understand."

"But I told Weiss last night that I understood and gave my blessing to you two. It was selfish of me to try and take away what little she had gotten for herself. And I owe you far more than I could ever express."

"As long as you and Weiss are happy, that's more than enough for me." Ruby smiled even as Helen began tearing up again. "And you two are getting better, so I am too."

"I'm almost envious of Weiss," she said softly. "But I'm so happy at the same time."

"That's just about the definition of family right there," Ruby said.

"Indeed."

XXX

Ruby and Helen left the room as everyone watched but Ruby's smile calmed the rest of them down. Helen motioned for Weiss to follow her and soon they stood away from the others.

"You haven't told her about the necklace?" she asked.

"Why would I? We've been dating for all of three days now; I figured that would come later."

"I suppose that's fair, but the fact she's wearing it isn't distracting you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Weiss groaned.

Helen tried to mask her laughter.

"Don't laugh!" she said also falling into giggles. "But you're serious?"

"Yes I am. When it happens, I wish to know."

"You'd find out no matter what, I think."

"I certainly hope so."

XXX

Weiss left her new office the same time she had for the last six months, bidding farewell to Glynda, who moved with her. She took the same route everyday down to her car, and usually the cubicles were filled with only ambient phone calls and mindless tapping of keys. On the odd times there was gossip usually it was about TV personalities or office drama. Weiss made her way down the halls passing by the tail end of a story ending with:

"Guess we were right about her girlfriend."

Weiss paused and turned to identify the voice and recognized the woman, the same one from the party. Weiss called her out and beckoned her toward her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"From what I've heard you say? I don't think you can," Weiss answered back. The woman lost her smile and raised her eyebrow.

"Then what is this about?"

"I've tolerated a lot of the gossip aimed my way, because I'm a big girl. I can take it. And my estimate is that you really don't have anything worth talking about in your life." The woman sneered for a moment before her calm smile returned. "But the moment you bring my family, my friends, or most importantly my _girlfriend_ into your little hissy fits," she lowered her voice and aimed it directly at her. "Is the moment we will have a _very_ big problem. Are we clear?"

There was a moment of hesitation in the other woman's voice before she replied: "Crystal."

"Find something else to ramble about, or shut your mouth." Weiss turned to walk away, a proud smile growing on her face as she reached the elevator. Weiss pulled out her phone and punched the number in happily.

" _Yo, sup Ice Queen?_ "

"Funny Yang, do you and Blake want to do something tonight?"

" _Well probably, just not in the way you're thinking,_ " she said. They shared a laugh. " _What'cha got in mind?_ "

"I was thinking after I get finished donating tonight we could have fun as a group at your place."

" _I'll call Blake and ask her, she's out with Ruby right now, they're doing something girly. I stopped listening after a bit so I don't know exactly._ "

Weiss laughed again, letting it echo in the empty elevator. "I wouldn't expect anything less of you. So, do you need me to pick anything up?"

" _Yeah, some booze if you wouldn't mind._ "

"Can vampires even get drunk?"

" _Well we can but it would take more liquor than you've got money, so just get whatever you want to drink._ "

"Fair enough, but I'll pass on the drinking. I'll be there in about a half-hour."

" _Coolio,_ _ **ice**_ _talking to you again!_ "

"Yang, puns aren't funny."

" _You're right they're-._ "

"Don't say it!"

"… _They're_ _ **punny**_ _!_ "

"I will make you pay for this I swear."

" _You just try it, Ice Queen_."

"See you soon."

" _See ya!_ "

Weiss hung up just as the elevator door opened on the ground floor. Weiss said her goodbyes and walked out to her car. The drive to the store was filled with the new piano music Ruby had written. Since she didn't have to worry about more family troubles, Ruby had gone back to writing and performing music. She graced Weiss' car with endless songs she'd written, covered, and played. It made all the drives she took that much better, and unbeknownst to Ruby she'd actually written lyrics for some of the songs. Nothing grandiose, but simple melodies she remembered and sang with the songs. She sometimes just sat in the parking lot as she did now, just listening.

She did finally convince herself to go shopping and spent most of the time wandering the liquor aisle. She decided against buying any wine, in her better judgment, but bought Yang a bottle of top-shelf whiskey. Her trip concluded by picking up something for Ruby and once again she was in her car listening to the haunting piano melodies of the recipient.

How much, and how little had changed over the six months. Her mother sent the same text to her scroll every day with the loving message and Emoji. They talked more frequently now, both her mother and her father. The family seemed to be rebuilding itself, and now her new job gave her more opportunities to see them. Yang and Blake's relationship evened out, as had Pyrrha and Jaune's. Even with the handing out of the invitations. Pyrrha must have stormed up and down the city trying a dozen times to find everyone she knew to give them the invitations. She hoped Blake's cool-headedness would prevail in Yang and Blake's case. Blake and Jaune still worked as partners, even as the city seemed to calm down, and Jaune got additional work helping Simon in Atlas, which just gave Pyrrha an excuse to travel with him. Qrow and Winter had moved back to Atlas after Qrow got the job, except he actually got a job as the head of the homicide division with all his experience he ended up taking down a huge portion of the White Fang's forces on a smuggling charge. Simon was worried about Qrow's safety, but Winter soon reminded him of her military training after she incapacitated a home invader with a single well-placed buckshot to his backside. She didn't think she'd ever seen Qrow laugh that hard.

That just left her and Ruby.

"Come on in, Ice Queen!"

"And hello to you, Yang."

"So what'd ya get me?" Yang asked excitedly. Weiss just handed her the bag ad walked past her.

"Whiskey," she said simply.

"You know me so well!"

"Well it's been almost a year now."

"That it has." Yang moved back into the kitchen to put the whiskey in the fridge. "So I talked to Blake and Rubes, they said they're looking forward to it tonight and they'd bring home something to eat."

"Sounds good."

"Ruby asked if you wouldn't mind having me do the blood bag since she's not here. She said she'd do it once she got home."

"That's fine," Weiss rolled up her sleeve out of muscle memory as Yang got ready. "May I ask you some questions?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"When you and Blake got married, what was it like?" she asked. She'd rehearsed these questions, but they still were hard to ask.

"Well first thing you need to know is this was _not_ a decision I made lightly. In any sense of the word, it was well thought-out," she said sternly. "Despite the teenage romance novels, rushing into this only gets more people hurt. I just want you to make sure you know and are beyond a shadow of a doubt sure."

"I understand, what made you sure?"

"Ruby, as much as she hates this, is the main reason I even started thinking about marrying Blake. Well in a vampiric sense."

"What do you mean?"

"I was fine being with Blake as her human wife," she said. "I had no intention of becoming a vampire. I wasn't totally against the idea but at the same time I thought it wasn't for me. And Blake was okay with that."

"So what changed?"

"Ruby did, as much as she doesn't like it. When what happened to Ruby happened, it kind of shook me up. True I could still talk to Ruby, but it wasn't like the Ruby I knew at the time. I felt like I didn't really have anyone else except Blake, who really helped me because I was just a mess."

"I'm sorry to hear it."

"I mean, I was incoherent, irritable, I couldn't sleep, I started drinking more, and I was just a mess. Blake really helped straighten me out, and in the end I knew that I needed her more than I wanted to admit."

"So that's when you started thinking about it?"

"Yeah, I talked to everyone I could think of. My friends from college, Blake, I tried to talk to Ruby about it, but if I said a word that rhymed with vampire she shut down. And in the end I talked to Qrow."

"What did he say?"

"Well he had just retired from the police force and he was just as bad as I was. He said that in the end it was my choice. And that I wouldn't be affecting anyone but who I wanted to keep in my life."

"And that was just him, Ruby and Blake."

"Yeah, even when I talked to Pyrrha about being my donor she just went with it and-."

"Are you serious?!" she said in a gasping laugh. "How did I not see that coming?" she asked herself. Both she and Yang tried to keep themselves calm as the needle was still in Weiss' arm, but lost themselves to heavy laughter.

"Anyway," she said after they'd calm themselves down. "She was just so supportive and I know that I made the right choice."

"So then what about Ruby and I? Any advice?"

"At first glance I would say vampirism isn't for you, you have a lot going on in your life. And especially as the head of a big family who might not take vampirism too well."

"Fair assumption, but if they got used to me being gay they could-."

"But more importantly think of Ruby."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Blake and I took vampirism willingly, but Ruby didn't. It was forced on her, she doesn't look at it the same way we do. She might not want you too, and even if she does, it would need to be much later in your life."

"I see."

"She'll appreciate the commitment I think, but she just wants you to be happy. I know that for sure, and that may change as time goes on. It does depend on what both of you want."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, and thank you for helping Ruby," she said holding the bag high. They got Weiss cleaned up and started preparing for the party. "Have you told her about the necklace yet?"

"No, but I've wanted to."

"Is that the reason you're asking questions?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Is your mom still okay with all of this?"

"Yes, I've asked her repeatedly but she still wants it. I think she wants it more than I do."

"How about I let you talk to Blake tonight? She probably has more relevant advice than I do."

"If she's up for it, I suppose."

"Well you can ask her soon," she said with a smile.

"Why?"

"She's on her way up, I can hear Ruby. She's talking about-." Yang's eyes widened and she dashed towards Weiss. "Quick, go to her room!" Yang practically shoved Weiss in the room and slammed the door before she could get a word in edgewise. She stared at Ruby's room impatiently for a few moments until she heard the front door open forcefully.

She could hear Ruby singing to herself but she was quickly silenced by Yang. Weiss tried to open the door but it was jammed. She could only get a few inches of levy room.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked. She heard nothing. "Is everything okay?"

Silence.

"Ruby?" Still nothing. "Ruby I'm coming out there!"

"DON'T!" she shouted. Weiss shook her head and went to put more force on the door when Ruby slipped into the room and shut it behind her. Ruby stood with a poor imitation of an innocent smile on her face guarding the door.

"What is going on?"

"Absolutely nothing! And nothing will continue to happen for about five more minutes."

"Ruby," Weiss said slowly, crossing her arms and adopting a smirk. "Do I have to pry the information out of you?"

Ruby stuck her tongue out and leaned towards her. "You got nothing," she said defiantly.

Weiss slowly moved toward her, letting her hands ghost over Ruby's. She slowly lifted Ruby's hands around and positioned her under Weiss' lead. Weiss continued to dance her around, under the scrutinizing gaze of the young woman.

"That the best you've got, princess?" she asked quietly. Weiss turned and spun her beneath her fingers. Ruby twirled and the moment her back was turned Weiss yanked her back and began jabbing her fingers into her sides. Ruby's eyes widened and raucous laughter echoed in the room. Weiss was merciless, never giving Ruby a moment to recover. Even with her vampiric reflexes and strength, the young woman was helpless.

"Hey we're ready for ya, lovebirds! Make yourselves decent then get out here!" Yang shouted. Weiss finally released Ruby and simply sat on the edge of her bed with a smug little smile as Ruby recovered.

"You will pay!" she said in gasping breaths.

"You got nothing," Weiss happily echoed. She stood up and held the door open as Ruby staggered out.

"I have my ways," she whispered. Weiss had heard that tone of hers before, and it was only used in very _specific_ situations. Weiss kept her smirk but inside she did shiver. Ruby could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. "Let me go first."

Weiss complied and followed behind Ruby through the narrow halls towards the living area. The moment she stepped into the darkened room, the lights flared on and there was an overwhelming aroma in the room.

"SURPRISE!"

Weiss stared at the table full of gifts and cake, the crowd of people singing at her, and the young woman in front of her hugging her tightly. Even Pyrrha and Jaune joined them, singing happily towards her.

"Wha?"

"Happy birthday, Weiss!" they all shouted.

"Y-you, uh," Weiss tried to speak but she was completely surprised. A feat Winter reveled in and continued to enjoy.

"We got her!" she shouted happily.

"You like it?" Ruby asked. Weiss was so distracted by everything else.

"That's today?" she asked herself. Yang tried to control her laughter as Winter face palmed.

"Yes, Weiss, your birthday is today," she said.

"Is this a common thing?" Blake asked her quietly.

"Unfortunately. Come on now, blow out the candles, I'm hungry!"

Ruby led Weiss to the table and she blew out her candles after a moments wish.

"So be serious you two, did Weiss actually forget her birthday?" Yang asked.

"It's happened more than I'm proud to admit," Weiss said. "Why didn't mom or dad say anything?"

"Cause I told them not to," Winter said promptly.

"Why?"

"So we could surprise you."

"You succeeded," she admitted. "Well thank you, all of you. This is nice."

"Yeah but we haven't even gotten to the best part!" Ruby said happily grabbing one of the boxes. "Let's get started!"

"Oh no! She opens mine first!" Winter said as she threw Weiss her box. "Open up squirt!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and began opening gifts. Winter gave her a book of old choral sheet music, Blake gave her a collection of some of her older books, Pyrrha gave her a formal dress, Jaune gave her a few small gadgets and souvenirs he'd collected from traveling, Qrow gave her a special flask with her name embossed on it, Yang wanted to wait to give her gift for later, and that left Ruby.

"Here ya go!" Ruby grabbed the large package and gingerly undid the bow. Weiss stared at the beautifully trimmed pink roses that sat in the vase and the small white and red ribbons tied around each stem. "You like 'em?"

"I love them," Weiss said softly. "Thank you so much." Weiss hugged Ruby tightly as the crowd awed over them. "Thank you all for the lovely gifts, I really appreciate it."

"Dad said he's sending his gift in the mail, it should be here in a couple days, mom sent hers with it."

"I'll call them tonight."

"Coolio! Welp, I'll see ya 'round sis, we've gotta head back to Atlas tonight." The sisters hugged and exchanged their goodbyes. "Keep outta trouble, alright?"

"I make no guarantees," she said quietly. "Have a safe trip."

"See ya!"

More and more people filed out of the room as the night went on. Pyrrha did have to drag Jaune home eventually, as he and Yang enjoyed the whiskey a bit too much. As Blake excused herself Yang followed, moments later tossing a smaller package to Weiss with a sly wink as she disappeared, leaving Ruby and Weiss once again.

"Happy birthday," Ruby said softly, nestling herself in Weiss' lap again.

"Thank you, Ruby." Weiss gave a content sigh and looked at the barren room. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well I drank the blood, so I don't have any. We could always go to your place," Ruby said.

"DO IT!" Yang shouted from the next room. They could hear Blake chastising her after that.

"I think that settles it."

"I'll get my stuff ready and a bucket of ice water!" Ruby said loud enough for the two eavesdroppers.

"Just try it!" Yang shouted back.

"I'll be out here; do you have a spare bag I can take my gifts in?"

"Yeah, I'll bring it out. I'm also gonna shower here first."

"Fair."

Ruby disappeared off into the hallway to be replaced by Blake moments later.

"Did you enjoy your party?" she asked.

"Yes I did, thank you Blake."

"Don't thank us, it was Ruby's idea."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"So Yang told me you were asking her about marrying Ruby, how's that going?"

"Slowly but surely," she said. "She said you'd have better advice."

"Maybe, but my first marriage didn't end well."

"What happened?"

Blake sighed deeply and looked toward the windows. "It's a joy beyond compare, to know and love someone for lifetimes. That knowledge of waking up and knowing that the person you love will be there forever. But it's also a horror I can't adequately describe to wake up one day and realize that the man you loved is long gone."

XXX

Blake made her way slowly toward the office as requested. The candles that lit the long hallways cast ever dancing shadows on her and the hard flooring played the haunting song of her arrival. She hesitated for a moment outside of the door, waiting for a silent confirmation that she was making the right decision. It came when he flung the door open and greeted her with that smile. The same smile he'd given her when he'd confessed to her. He pulled her into the room and into a deep kiss as he was so accustomed to do. She fell into it as she did every time, as she had since she started working for him.

"My lord, was this the only-."

His laughter cut her off. "Really, Blake?" he asked with a simple smile. "Why must you still call me that? I've told you before; do away with titles, false names, call me by _my_ name."

"Adam, you brought me into your home to aid you," Blake defended.

"But I released you of those duties because I love you." His voice dropped to a whisper, and he held her right hand gently. He led her in a dance, even as the candles started to die away.

"And I love you, but where is the line drawn?"

"When I asked you to be mine, you are a servant no longer, but you are still mine."

"A bold promise, Sir Taurus."

"One I never intend on breaking," he said again.

"This cannot be the only reason you called me here, Adam. Even you would wait to get me alone."

"Are we not alone, not at this very moment?" he said in a breathy laugh.

"You know my meaning, but you twist it for your own amusement?"

"Did you expect something different, my love?"

"I'm not disappointed," she said. They kissed again until the candles finally died. The darkness was not a stranger for them, her feline eyes gave her clear vision even in the darkest night and he being a vampire never experienced darkness.

"But there was a reason I brought you here of all places," he said. "I make agreements all the day long, so why not make another one? With the one person that matters?"

"What are you alluding to?"

"Be with me, Blake," he whispered. "Be mine."

"We are already as one, as we have been, what do you mean?"

"Is it not a cruel twist of fate? That the mind is capable of such dreams and goals and aspirations, but the body itself falters?"

"What are you saying?"

"You know what I am Blake, you've aided me far more than you know, I already have one who can aid you in the same ways. But I need you to tell me you want this."

Blake's eyes widened and her pulse quickened. It was a daunting request.

"You were as I when I found you, my love. We've only each other, why lose what we have to time?"

Even in the darkness, Blake could see the genuine love in his eyes and smile. And soon Blake returned it.

"I would be yours and eternity would be ours."

"A poet's soul, you truly have," Adam said happily.

It didn't hurt like the ones of Blake's arms, like all the ones before. There was a promise in him, and it was fulfilled between the two of them.

Blake awoke in his arms as she had before, but it was different. She knew it as she looked into his eyes, with a clarity she'd never had before. And in that moment of clarity she was beyond certain.

"I love you, Adam."

XXX

"I'm sorry, Blake," Weiss said. Blake had begun to tear up again. "I hadn't meant to pry."

"No, I needed to tell you," she said. Blake composed herself and wiped her eyes. "When I agreed to marry Adam, he was a different man from when he was killed. The Adam I knew died somewhere in between, and even in all this time I still cannot figure out when he changed."

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"He was never totally trusting of humans, he really felt he belonged with the Faunus. But it was never anything more than a bad past, but somewhere in the course of our marriage that grudge festered beyond healing. He began attacking humans and killing them. When I was forced to carry out the sentence, he'd killed a documented 25 people."

"Y-you had to-?" Weiss asked horrified.

"Yes, I had to kill him. And though it was painful beyond words, it is not something I regret. Adam as I knew him was gone, and he was just a threat. Even when I talked with him before it happened; he never apologized for what he did."

"I'm sorry, Blake." Weiss tried to change the subject. "How did you meet Yang?"

"Iris showed me the bar in Patch where Yang worked, the rest is history." They heard the bathroom door open and Ruby patter away to her room. "If you want to marry Ruby, either as a vampire or a human, we can't stop you. But honestly the person you should talk to is Ruby. She's the one that would go through the most."

"I understand."

"Good luck, Weiss."

Ruby returned just as Blake left, they bade each other goodnight and soon Ruby stood before her.

"You ready?" she asked with that smile again.

"More than you know."

XXX

"How'd it go?" Yang asked as Blake got back in bed.

"Better than I thought." Yang pinned Blake in a hug and held her tightly.

"My baby sis is growing up so fast!" she said in a fake crying voice. "Do you think Weiss is serious?"

"Definitely, she's ready too. I think they're going to talk about it after they get to Weiss' place."

"And they can't leave soon enough!" Yang dove over the edge of the bed and retrieved a package. "So we can try this out!" she pulled out the item in question and Blake went wide-eyed.

"Where did you get that?!" she asked growing a deep blush at the size of it.

"The toy store, where else?" she said giddily. "And you can't tell me you're not excited to try it out!"

"I'll admit I'm a bit curious," she said coyly. "But why did you buy it? You usually don't like their prices."

"It was a 2-for-1 special!" she said happily.

Blake's face fell and her jaw dropped. "You didn't."

XXX

"So what did Yang get you?" Ruby asked from the kitchen.

"Not sure, but that can wait."

"Wait for what?"

"I wanted to talk to you Ruby."

"Is it like a 'we need to talk' kinda thing, or is it 'what breed of puppy are we gonna get' kinda thing?"

"Uh, what?"

"Is it good or bad?" she asked finally after returning with their glasses.

"I think it's good."

"Then let's talk!" Ruby dug her toes under the throw blanket and sat across from Weiss. "So what's this about?"

Weiss just wanted to say it. She wanted to tell her a thousand times what she felt. But all she could do was stare at her, and every word she had to describe her fell short.

"I love you Ruby," she said simply.

"I love you too, Weiss!"

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do! What's this about?" she asked again.

"Close your eyes, then."

Ruby shrugged and did as she was told. Weiss padded away to her room, grabbing the necklace and walked toward her.

"Look towards the ceiling."

"This isn't gonna be you drawing funny shapes on my neck is it?"

"No, because I'm not your sister."

"Fair point."

Weiss carefully put the necklace on her, even as Ruby jumped from the cold metal.

"Open your eyes."

Ruby opened up to see Weiss kneeling in front of her, staring at the necklace glowing against her.

"What are you giving me the necklace now?" she asked in a smile.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Ruby, that necklace was worn by my mother on her wedding day. She wore that as she married my father."

Ruby's eyes narrowed a bit as she looked at the jewel. "What's that mean?"

"When my mother gave that to me, she said it was her apology."

"Yeah, she told me that too."

"But she also said that it was her blessing."

Ruby's eyes widened and she instinctively covered her mouth out of shock. It all dawned on her in that moment. Weiss was kneeling before her, and gave her the jewel in lieu of a ring. The statement echoed in the room as Ruby proceeded to turn into a puddle of happy tears and messy syllables.

"Y-you you're p-pr-."

"Yes, Ruby you've made me the happiest a woman could ever be. And we've both gone through plenty of trouble to make this more than worth it. Ruby you had so much thrown onto you that you didn't want. I wanted to make sure that you want this, and if that means that we wait longer, then I'm okay with that. My question to you now is do you think you're ready?"

Ruby could only nod, but it was frantic and hurried. Weiss nodded and gathered her bearings, she was close to succumbing to the emotions herself.

"Ruby Rose, will you marry me?"

Ruby flew off of the couch and hugged Weiss as tight as she could, repeating her happy answers over and over.

"I love you, Weiss."

"I love you too, Ruby."

After an hour of hugging and crying they finally calmed down. Ruby was returned to Weiss' embrace, carefully outlining the necklace against her neck. But Ruby suddenly leaned up.

"So you want me to turn you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Do you want to turn me?"

"Well," Ruby sighed and scrunched her face in thought. "I don't know."

"Then we can wait on that."

"But you want to marry me," she said.

"I wanted a human wedding. You know, dresses and veils and all that. Not to say I'd turn down a vampire wedding, but it will need to wait."

"Why?"

"My family could barely handle the fact I was gay, let alone me being a gay vampire."

"Oh," she said. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"And this way, we only need to worry about one donor."

"Also true, but you'd want to?"

"Yes, I would. It's worth it to me, if it is to you."

"It is."

"Good, then it will happen, someday I promise."

"On your oath as a Schnee?" she asked.

"Yes, on my honor as a Schnee."

"Thanks for waiting for me."

"Thank you for waiting for me," she said as they kissed. "Besides, if I stay human then that means I can get pregnant."

Ruby's eyes went wide. "Wha?!" she asked.

"I'm kidding you dolt," she said in a laugh. Ruby stuck her tongue out and laughed with her.

"So do you want to adopt?"

"We'll think about all that later," she said as she pulled Ruby back into her arms. "Right now I-. I just want to enjoy this."

"Me too."

They stayed there on the couch, laying there in each others embrace. Their embrace suddenly had so much more meaning than it did in the previous months.

"Oh yeah!" Ruby jumped up and grabbed Yang's package. "We still didn't open this!"

"Tell you what, I'll make us some more tea, you can open the present."

"Yes!" she said gleefully. Weiss left the room as the frantic paper tearing began. It was quiet again for a few moments as Weiss put the pot on to boil. "DAMN IT YANG!"

XXX

Yang sipped her coffee proudly the next morning awaiting the call. She'd abandoned the image of her innocent little sister since their last bout ended in such a spectacular back-fire. At this point it was a sort of sick curiosity as to how she would take it.

"He he, 'take it'," she giggled.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked sleepily. They hadn't gotten much rest either, as they'd been busy.

"He he, 'busy'. I'm waiting for Ruby's call."

"You don't think it'll backfire like last time?"

"Oh I'm prepared, this time I'm just curious!"

"Why?" she asked exasperated.

"I gave my future sister-in-law a strap-on for her birthday! I'm curious how this will play out!"

"You're sick," she said amidst her own giggles. They enjoyed the silence of their morning together, but Yang was getting impatient.

"I'm gonna call her," she said in mad giggles.

"Don't disturb her!"

"Too late!" she said as she put it on speaker. The dial tone played out for a few moments. When Ruby's voicemail message popped up Yang tried again and again until she heard the click.

" _Can't-. Oh, please faster, baby! Uh, can't talk now!_ " they heard the moans in the background and the sounds of flesh connecting. " _I'll call you when we're-. Oh YES!_ " The dial tone buzzed out again leaving Blake and Yang in an awestruck wonder.

"So what do you say to that?"

"I SHALL NOT BE OUT DONE!" she shouted. Yang grabbed Blake's arm and carried her away.

Blake just sighed.

XXX

It had been a few weeks since Weiss proposed to Ruby. They'd told friends and family and gotten all the congratulations they could want, and even went out and picked out rings for the two of them. Currently they were on their way to Atlas to visit with her parents, her father was excited and gave his love but they needed to talk about business now that the high had faded. Ruby wore both the necklace and ring proudly and showed them to everyone she could. Nothing could break her spirit it seemed.

And that just made Weiss more nervous. True, her relationship with her family had smoothed out and there was peace; that only extended to her immediate family.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked. She was still playing with the ring as she asked.

"Why are you so damn cute?" she asked back. Ruby smiled and held her hand. "Just a bit nervous, that's all."

"I'm here for you."

"And that helps, it does."

"But?"

"But it's still nerve-wracking to meet with them like this."

"I understand."

"You're about the only one that could."

The rest of the trip passed by in peace, and soon they stood in front of the Schnee manor.

"Are we gonna live here?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure at this point."

"I wouldn't turn it down," she said hinting.

"Duly noted, let's get this over with."

Simon welcomed them as did Helen and soon they sat down to fresh tea and coffee.

"Congratulations, to both of you." Simon said in a toast. They all agreed and "And as much as I'd love for this whole day to be about that alone," he started.

"I understand dad, we can talk now."

"Miss Rose, you need not be here if you are uncomfortable, the same to you Helen."

"I'll just finish up dinner, are you both staying?"

"Yes, we are."

"Okay, I'll ring you when it's done." Simon and Helen shared a quick kiss and soon the couple and Simon were left alone.

"Now first things first, even among the more archaic of our family members there have been nothing but good reports. Congratulations and best wishes all around."

"That's a relief actually, but I feel there's a caveat."

"It's more just my worries about your child."

"Wait what?!" Ruby asked.

"Future child, sweetie."

"Oh, okay."

"As I said, the possibility exists that some of the family could manipulate the law to discredit your child as an heir."

"Only if he is adopted."

"He?" Ruby asked quietly.

"I want to have a son, for fewer complications in the family lineage."

"Oh, okay."

"But he would legally be a Schnee that would be the only requirement."

"True, but if the mentions of the bloodline are considered it could be harder for the family to accept him."

"I see."

"I had thought of an option if you're interested." Weiss motioned for him to continue. "I had thought of Qrow and Winter having the child and you raising it, legally and biologically he's a Schnee, and still among the immediate family."

"That is a valid option, but I doubt Ruby would want to raise her cousin as her daughter."

"Fair point."

"Well it wouldn't be that bad," Ruby defended.

"There is something else," Weiss suggested.

"I didn't want to assume, so if you think it's valid then that is up to you. It's more complicated but it would produce the same results."

"But it would fit the requirements."

"Again, valid point, but it's more or less up to you and whomever we find."

"What option?"

"Artificial insemination," Weiss explained.

"Arti-wha?"

"I would be implanted with a donor's semen and it would get me pregnant."

"Ew,"

"You did the same thing with Mercury, sweetie."

"I know, but still," she stuck her tongue out as she thought about it.

"We could find a suitable donor quite easily, but finding one that looked like Miss Rose would take some time."

"Huh?"

"If the donor looks like you, the child would look like the both of us."

"Oh cool!"

"Could we give some facets of biological DNA into the embryo from Ruby's bone marrow? It's been done before."

"We could certainly look into it. But I feel this process would take time, and if you are willing to wait."

"I am, are you?" she asked.

"Yep!"

"Then I shall begin looking for donors, shall I wait until after the wedding?"

"It would be best."

"There is one more question I'd had for you Weiss, more out of personal curiosity."

"Does it have anything to do with me becoming a vampire?"

"Yes it seems I'm not as subtle as I'd like to think I am," Simon said with a laugh. "I just wanted to know if you were planning on it."

"Yes, but that can and will wait. Ruby and I already agreed that we'd wait to do that until much later in our marriage."

"That's all I needed to know. Thank you for meeting with me Weiss."

"You're welcome, dad."

"Congratulations once again," he said happily.

XXX

Weiss stood at the head of the room, calmly watching the door, waiting for the first time she'd see her. The chatter of the room grew quiet when Jaune played out the song on his guitar. The door creaked open slowly and Qrow stood in his matte grey tuxedo holding Ruby's arm. Ruby had her traditional face stretching smile as she practically ran down the aisle toward Weiss. The blue of the sapphire glowing against the bright red bodice of her dress only added to Weiss' excitement. The white veil didn't hide away her smile, and the red and white dress stood out against Qrow and the outfit Weiss wore. She skidded to a halt in front of Weiss and stood shaking, not from anxiety, but excitement.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Weiss smiled back and lifted her veil. "Yes, I am."

Ruby unfolded the paper and stood in front of Weiss waiting anxiously to read it.

"Go ahead."

She cleared her throat and looked down at the paper. "When we met, I was scared. The reason was one that I couldn't admit to anyone else but you, but you waited for me. When you agreed to be my donor, you thanked me. The reason was one that I was scared to think about, but you waited for me. After you told me you loved me I was excited. The reason was that I knew what I wanted but I was scared to admit it, but you waited for me. You spent so much time waiting for me, even when you asked me for this. You asked me if I was ready, and right now I know for sure that I am. For anything that comes our way, and after what we've been through I know that we can make it. For all the times you've waited for me, now I know I'm ready." Ruby wiped her eyes as she finished and tucked the papers away, she grabbed Weiss' hands tightly as Weiss composed herself.

"Ruby I'd spent so long thinking that I was alone. I'd buried myself away thinking I was right, and that I deserved what I got. It's because of you that I reconciled with my family, it's because of you that I took the steps to do this at all. You said that I was waiting for you, but I can't help but think you were waiting for me."

They kissed and held each other tightly for what seemed like forever, and they lived happily ever after.

XXX

 _It's not often that I get to write an ending like this, so I really did enjoy it. Thanks for all the love._

 _Be sure to check out my profile if you want to see some of my future projects and my other RWBY Stories._

 _Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time._


	8. Bonus Chapter

_WARNING: If you are under the age of 18 or are not comfortable with scenes depicting sex then turn and leave, this last chapter isn't for you._

 _This is an apology for not keeping up with my uploads, but if you've read my new story it explains a lot._

 _TL;DR-my old computer crashed and I lost a lot. So sorry for not being able to upload._

 _But as promised a bonus chapter of Donated Family! And it's a doozy._

 _I hope you enjoy!_

 _XXX_

Weiss nodded slowly, still moving her eyes around Ruby's outfit. "I think it looks," Weiss paused with a gulp. "Nice." Ruby looked down and started to piece together what Weiss was looking at.

"I don't think 'nice' is the word you're looking for," Ruby said in a smirk. She sauntered over toward Weiss, making the blushing worse on her face. Ruby's face was something else entirely, she couldn't look there either because Ruby's smirk meant so much more than it showed.

"It is." Weiss was struggling to keep control, Ruby's legs were shining in the dull lamplight of the room and it made Weiss' mouth dry even more.

"I think there's more," she said. Ruby moved her leg up to maneuver herself on the bed and revealed her simple black panties, covering just enough to make them that much more appealing.

"What makes you say that?" Weiss asked, still trying to maintain her dignity.

"Because I'm up here," Ruby's smirk was now devilish in nature and she crawled towards Weiss, somehow revealing even more.

"I am looking at you," she lied.

"Sure," she said sarcastically. She finally tackled Weiss to the bed and straddled her, raising herself so that she towered above Weiss and gave her a much better view. "So are we doin' this or am I gonna have to borrow your nightgown?"

"I, um," Weiss couldn't say anything. She was too shocked at what was happening. Ruby took Weiss' hands in hers and lowered herself down, hovering above Weiss' red face.

"You don't have to, but I'll tell you this." She lowered herself more until she was right next to Weiss' ear. "I _really_ want to." Her voice was nothing more than a husky whisper and that sent Weiss over the edge. "If you're not ready I understand."

"I know," Weiss answered in a whisper. "D-do you think you're comfortable taking the lead?"

Ruby smirked again and Weiss felt her stomach shudder at the gaze she gave. "I could try."

Ruby slowly took Weiss' lips on her own, softly sealing the contact between them. Weiss wanted to reciprocate but she was frozen, both from the suddenness of the situation and the feelings that Ruby was giving her. Ruby had Weiss around her finger, she begged for more contact silently, slowly opening her mouth for Ruby to invade but Ruby only kept kissing her. Weiss moved her hands up to hold Ruby but Ruby pulled away, that same smirk on her face.

"You said I was taking the lead didn't you?" she asked. That voice should not have come out of that young woman, the words whispered in a husky baritone that shook Weiss' nerves even further, made even worse when Ruby slowly moved the straps off of her shoulders and let the negligee fall to her waist, exposing her breasts.

In the end, Weiss was so distracted by everything about the young woman she could only nod.

"Well then I'll be leading you," she said, a youthful chirp in her voice despite the risqué surroundings. She took Weiss' hands and led them above her head. "Why don't you keep these here? Since you don't what to do with your hands," she said.

Weiss nodded and held her own wrists as Ruby pulled at Weiss' nightgown. She led the chest of the garment below Weiss' breasts and kept them there by bunching the material beneath them. Her breasts were now exposed to the lecherous gaze of the young woman on top of her. She moved her hands back to try and touch Ruby but Ruby shot her a gaze that made her re-consider. Ruby lost her smirk when she saw how nervous Weiss was, and Weiss could watch concern grow on her face.

"Do you still want this?" she asked.

Again Weiss could only nod, which made Ruby pull away in laughter. Not an innocent laughter, a laugh that belied the circumstances they found themselves in. It was a _knowing_ laugh. She _knew_ what she was doing to Weiss. And she enjoyed it.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Weiss shook her head, and the laugh again escaped Ruby's mouth, it nearly made Weiss shiver.

"Then how about this," she said in a thinking pose. "If at anytime you want to stop, you just say skuzzy. Can you remember that?"

Weiss nodded and Ruby's face softened.

"Say it for me then," she said.

"S-skuzzy," Weiss said, her voice shaking in her throat.

"Thank you." Ruby put her lips back on Weiss', Weiss wanted so desperately to hold Ruby while they kissed but she kept her hands away. Ruby wasn't necessarily dominating Weiss, but she was taking the lead. They kissed softly like that for a few more moments, each time breaking apart slowly and drawing out each movement. Weiss felt Ruby's hands move from her wrists to her chest, taking slow gentle strokes of her breasts, making Weiss' breath hitch slightly. Ruby opened the kissing up slightly, gently sending her tongue across Weiss' lips just as she flicked her fingers over the hardened nubs on Weiss' chest. Weiss nearly jolted out of her skin when she did that, the little electric shocks surged across her.

"You don't have to stay silent," Ruby whispered into Weiss' ear, again in a voice that shouldn't have come from the young woman. "I'd love to hear you squeal."

Weiss mewled as Ruby quickly attached her lips to her sensitive nipples. It took Weiss a few moments to notice but she was shaking, shivering beneath Ruby. And it was nothing like last time, but it didn't stop the memories from scaring her. Despite her best efforts she couldn't stop thinking of last time, she wasn't scared of Ruby like Emerald, but she still felt her skin crawl. She felt the word sit on her tongue and she fought for a few moments, trying not to say it. But she couldn't help it. She was still a coward.

But this time was different. The moment she opened her mouth to give in, something else came out. For at the moment she wanted to run away and avoid this, Ruby had softly raked her teeth across her hardened nipple and softly pinched the other with three fingers. The trepidation she had melted away in a moan. Weiss moaned out as the sparks of pleasure she'd experienced moments prior combined and jolted her with something completely new, and Weiss didn't know how to handle it.

Ruby looked up for a moment in surprise; for one her girlfriend had made a noise she'd never heard before, and two it excited Ruby as well. Both women could feel the heat building between them, but Ruby stopped herself from going to fast. She knew Weiss was nervous and she wanted to go slowly, if she went to fast Weiss would seize up. In truth, she wasn't doing this just because _she_ wanted it. Although that played a major role, she hadn't had sex since becoming a vampire and now she understood why her sister couldn't stay out of Blake's pants.

Every sensation she knew from last time was a thousand times stronger. Weiss smelled _amazing_ , and it was all she could do to not dive in and start licking. And Weiss' murmurs and moans were music to her ears, and seemed to echo in her mind and in her core.

But through all of her pleasure, she knew the main reason was for Weiss. Weiss needed this more than she wanted to admit, even before the explosion with her mother she was so stressed. With the new promotion and the snafu with her co-workers, she didn't need to be a genius to know Weiss was tense. That's what kept her making sure Weiss was ready for this, going slowly and pleasuring Weiss first to know that she wouldn't do anything bad. Weiss was the top priority. Plus the sounds she made were freakin' hot!

After a few solid minutes of pandering Ruby knew Weiss was getting close, she could feel Weiss' muscles tense and release as her breathing became shallow.

"M-more, please," Weiss begged softly. Ruby felt her instincts kick in, it was now or never.

"Are you done holding back?" Ruby said suddenly. Weiss looked and saw that Ruby had pulled herself away and looked at her intently. She sat on the edge of the bed cradling her face with her hands.

"What?" Weiss asked as she sat up, instinctively covering herself up, earning a small chuckle from her girlfriend.

"Are you done holding back?" Ruby stood up beside the bed and looked at her with another lecherous smile.

"I, uh," Weiss said shaking her head.

"You want more don't you?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded slowly.

"You can still back out anytime you want, but from here on out I won't be holding back. I'll be playing the way _I_ want to."

The way Ruby said that scared and excited Weiss, Ruby obviously knew what she was doing, for some strange reason. And she could trust her, Ruby wasn't Emerald. Ruby was Ruby, Ruby took care of Weiss, she went slowly until she was sure Weiss was into it.

"What does that entail?" she asked slowly.

"I'd have fun, I'd being doing what I wanted," Ruby said.

"Like what?"

Ruby smirked and moved along the bed, dragging her finger tips up Weiss' inner thigh. "Well like holding you down, and having my way with you."

Weiss' eyes widened and her blush deepened.

"But I want your permission," Ruby said. "I want to tell me you're okay with this."

The mere thought of that was comforting to Weiss. Ruby cared enough to make sure Weiss knew what she was doing and was okay with it.

"D-do you want this?"

"Weiss, that's a silly question," Ruby said simply.

Weiss couldn't help but laugh.

"I want you to tell me what you want, if you want to take it slow and we explore a bit more, I'm okay with that. But I know you want something more."

"What do you mean?"

"You're always in control, every aspect of your daily life requires you to be in control. What I know you need is a chance for someone else to take that away for a little bit and let you enjoy something you don't need to dictate."

Weiss was floored at how elegantly she described that. And confused at how she knew it. "How do you know that?"

"Well in fairness, Mercury was a little more experienced than you." Ruby's smile gave away so much more than she explained and Weiss again blushed.

"So, tell me what you want."

Weiss thought for a few more moments. "Geronimo," Weiss said quietly and Ruby smiled.

"Are you ready?"

Weiss nodded.

"Good, strip down, then lay on your back."

Weiss had to stand up to remove the nightgown but she did so and lay back down under the gaze of her girlfriend.

Ruby's gaze was locked on the small triangle of white curls above Weiss' lips and her flawless body. She looked like she was carved out of marble, but Ruby shook herself from her daze.

"Repeat your safe word."

Weiss shuddered at the phrase safe word, but that's what it was. "Skuzzy."

"If you need to stop, if you need me to slow down, or if you just need a break you say that word, got it?"

Weiss nodded again. "What should I call you?"

The mere thought of Weiss calling Ruby by any other name sent a shiver of excitement down Ruby's spine. But Weiss wasn't ready for that. She just smiled.

"We'll work on that later, but for right now just enjoy yourself."

Weiss nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Weiss watched helplessly as Ruby nearly ripped the nightgown off of her and knelt on the bed bare before Weiss. She clenched her fists tightly and kept her eyes darting all over her girlfriend's naked form. Ruby's body was softly glowing in the dim light of the hotel room lamp, and there wasn't a hair on her body to interrupt that glow. The small amount of sweat that she'd worked up complaining about the negligee made her skin glisten as she got more comfortable straddling Weiss. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, Ruby moved her hands toward the bed which led Weiss' eyes to Ruby's core. Weiss couldn't see her face but she imagined it had to be as red as Ruby's namesake based on the heat on her face.

"You must really like it, I don't think I've ever seen you blush so hard." Ruby said, taking Weiss' hand and leading it to her stomach. The moment she touched Ruby's stomach was bizarre, it felt like a current flowed beneath her skin and Weiss was paralyzed. "Do you still want this?"

Weiss didn't hesitate this time. She nodded slowly and she took her time to make sure that Ruby knew her silence wasn't fear.

"Well, see you're almost in a position of power here," Ruby said softly. Weiss raised her brow in confusion.

"W-what do you-?"

"Well, you've done this before haven't you?"

"Done w-what?"

Ruby smirked again. "Oh you know just what I mean," she said in that damn voice again. Weiss finally noticed how Ruby was positioning themselves and Weiss' attention flickered between Ruby and Ruby's lips. "But I want to hear you say it."

Weiss went wide eyed and blushed even harder. She stuttered for a few seconds until Ruby lowered her finger to Weiss' lips.

"I wouldn't be asking you this if I didn't think you could do it."

Weiss nodded slowly.

"So when I take my finger away, I want you to tell me just what you plan on doing." Ruby began gyrating her hips for emphasis and she felt the warmth from Ruby's core begin to spill onto her chest. Weiss was shaking from anticipation. "Ready?"

Weiss nodded again.

Slowly Ruby moved her finger away and tilted her head to listen to Weiss.

"I want to lick your pussy." Weiss tried to be firm but her excited shivering got in the way and she wavered.

"Hmm, I don't believe you." Weiss was shocked and Ruby continued to grind herself against Weiss' chest. "Try again."

"I want to lick your pussy." She didn't waver as much but it was still enough.

"Better. Again."

"I want to lick your pussy."

Ruby ground herself harshly against Weiss' chest and Weiss loved it.

"Again."

"I want to lick your pussy." Weiss wasn't firm or commanding, she was nearly pleading.

"Again!"

"I want to lick your pussy!" she begged.

"Again!"

"I want to lick your pussy!"

"Again!"

"I want to lick your pussy!"

Ruby lifted herself away from Weiss only to place her knees beside her head. "Prove it."

Weiss dove into Ruby's dripping lips and was rewarded immediately with that taste. Ruby was sweeter than anything she'd ever tasted, far more pleasing than Emerald was. And it never stopped or dulled, even as she ran her tongue through the small folds and creases, every single movement of her tongue was rewarded with sweet nectar. Ruby began moaning this time.

"I thought you said you'd done this before," Ruby said in a small laugh.

Weiss paid her no mind and kept at it, remembering what it was like last time and trying to replicate it. True she had some experience, but not nearly enough to be called anything more than adequate. Weiss began to move her hands up to Ruby's thighs for a better grip but Ruby kept her down.

"Ah-ah-ah," she said softly. "Just your tongue." She took Weiss' wrists and held them above Weiss' head and made her hold her own wrists.

Weiss sighed as she felt more of the nectar run along her tongue. The power obviously had an effect on Ruby. Weiss began running circles around the small ring of muscle and dipped into it on occasion. Ruby jolted against her every time she did, she was clearly enjoying this. Weiss had enough experience to know there was a particular area that was always sensitive, and she knew Ruby was extra sensitive since becoming a vampire. So as Ruby began to gyrate her hips more and more she knew she was close. In response Weiss ran the tip of her tongue from the bottom of her slit straight up, dipping into the ring of muscle for only a moment before going straight up to Ruby's clit and ended with a complete circle around the sensitive nub.

Ruby expected Weiss to do well at her task but this was beyond anything Ruby could have anticipated. The first orgasm released quickly and explosively, but Ruby gave no command for Weiss to stop so the waves kept crashing and growing inside of her.

Weiss was so lost in lapping up the nectar, she didn't even notice Ruby had leaned forward and was bracing herself against the wall. Ruby began to compose herself and suddenly stood and removed herself from Weiss' mouth. Ruby could see the strands of cum and saliva staining Weiss' face and it just excited her more.

"Good girl," Ruby whispered out. It was that damn voice that made Weiss shiver again. Ruby panted and tried to compose herself as she watched Weiss obediently wait for her. "I think you need to be rewarded."

Ruby watched Weiss shiver and couldn't help smiling.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, meekly.

Ruby moved down quickly and kissed Weiss, she hadn't ever considered tasting herself but it wasn't bad.

"After what you did for me? Whatever you want," she whispered. Ruby kissed her again, harder than last time and Weiss was happy to receive it. Weiss moved her hands across Ruby's back as they kissed and moaned into Ruby's mouth. "Do me a favor, kay?"

Weiss pulled back slowly.

"Don't hold back."

"With what?"

"I want you to scream out in pleasure, scratch my back, bite my shoulders, arch your back, swear a blue streak, buck your hips, writhe out, but whatever you do," she paused as she held Weiss' chin. "What ever you do, don't hold back."

Weiss nodded slowly as Ruby aligned herself on top of Weiss, she spread Weiss' legs apart and looked carefully. Weiss again shivered when she saw Ruby lick her lips in anticipation before diving into her new meal. Weiss grunted out as Ruby's tongue suddenly attached itself to the tight ring of muscle, swirling around it and penetrating her. Her back arched up quickly and she grabbed Ruby's hair instinctively as she rode Ruby's tongue to a powerful and much needed orgasm. Ruby kept up her pleasuring and finally ended with a soft nip of Weiss' sensitive bud which sent Weiss on another wave of release.

"Yeah, I'm not to good at that yet, but I'll work on it."

"I t-think you d-did wonder-fully," Weiss muttered out, as she tried to re-enter reality.

"Oh-ho! I'm not done yet, babe," Ruby said as dove for her suitcase.

Weiss looked up and suddenly she saw that Ruby had something her hands that she vaguely recognized as a sex toy. She was astonished at why she had it.

"W-why-?"

"In fairness, I didn't actually know we'd be sharing a room, I thought we'd have separate rooms."

Weiss chuckled and suddenly Ruby was eye level with Weiss' as she teased her with the tip of the toy. It was nothing more than a vibrator with only about four to five inches of length, but it was the closest to being penetrated that Weiss had ever been. Ruby was careful though and kissed Weiss before beginning her routine. Every so often she'd dip into Weiss with the tip of the toy but never going too far in. All the while she kissed and nipped at Weiss' neck and collarbone.

Weiss was adoring the attention she was getting, and she was close to cumming again. But she needed more.

"P-please," Weiss stuttered out as Ruby again dipped in ever so slightly.

"Please, what?"

"Pl-ease, R-Ruby, m-mo-," Weiss shook her head as she tried to breathe. Ruby had climbed on top of her, angling herself so that she was making eye contact with Weiss while she played with her.

"What was that?" she asked in that childish tone again.

"Mo-re, please, more!" she begged, holding on to Ruby's shoulders for dear life.

"If you say so!" she chirped.

Ruby was quick to turn on the vibrator and penetrate Weiss fully, letting the vibrations rest on the ribbed muscle inside of her. Weiss shrieked out and held Ruby tighter and suddenly ran her nails down Ruby's back. Ruby moaned out as she did, leaning into the scratching nails as Weiss got a semblance of sanity back.

"S-so-rry, R-Ruby, I-I-."

Ruby looked into Weiss' eyes, and on her face was a smile that Weiss had never seen before.

"Do. That. Again."

Ruby once again thrust the toy into Weiss and Weiss again scratched Ruby's back, harder this time and Ruby thrust the toy in deeper. The cycle went on for a few more minutes until, in the midst of the biggest climax she'd had yet, Weiss lurched up and bit Ruby where her neck met her shoulders as Ruby scratched at Weiss' back. They held that position for longer than they should have, until Ruby finally pulled the toy out and let Weiss rest. Weiss was panting and could see Ruby's eyes fluttering as she recovered as well.

"Are, you okay?" Weiss asked.

"Are you?" she retorted.

Weiss ran her fingers gently over the bite mark and looked almost guilty. Ruby kissed Weiss heavily and when she finally let Weiss come up for air, slowly moved Weiss' mouth right to where the mark was.

"Do. That. Again."

XXX

"Oh Ruby's probably so pissed right now!" Yang giggled happily as her and Blake settled down for the night.

"We'll discuss that later okay?"

"Aww, but-."

Yang was cut off when Blake kissed her.

"But nothing, you need to sleep."

"Party pooper."

"Be that as it may, you need to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah," Yang said as she pulled Blake closer to cuddle her. "But she'll be livid tomorrow."

"Then we'll deal with it tomorrow." Blake kissed Yang softly and turned off the lights. "Now sleep."

XXX

Winter was finishing the chapter she was reading when the sounds of excitement from downstairs rang out again. Winter giggled as she listened and tried to get Qrow up, but to no avail. He was too deep in sleep to be roused, even by Winter's requests.

"I'll have to find them tomorrow and congratulate them."

XXX

 _This was an insanely fun scene to right, not only for the intimacy between the two main characters, but for the reactions of the other couples. Thanks for reading, thanks for supporting me, and thanks for the feedback._

 _Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you next time._


End file.
